Things Change
by Krimzen
Summary: It's their second year at UA and Yaoyorozu and Todoroki have been effected by a body switching quirk. Their feelings become known to one another and they must deal with their new romance as well as their certain situation, while Bakugou and Kirishima assist them with it. Todomomo, Kiribaku
1. Chapter 1

**The characters and world this takes place in solely belong to Kohei Horikoshi. This is my first fanfic ever and I hope it turns out well. I'm going to update when I can and I'll be alternating points of view which I've never done before, so sorry in advance if it doesn't turn out well.**

The school bell rings and the entire class sits down like normal, awaiting the entrance of Mr. Aizawa which will come in a few seconds. The door slides open and Mr. Aizawa appears with his puffy yellow sleeping bag draped over his shoulder. He tiredly enters the room and shuts the door behind him. "Okay class. Today we'll be doing some basic training techniques with your quirks," he states. I let out a small sigh and rest my chin in the palm of my hand as I glance to the seat to my left. Sitting beside me is Momo Yaoyorozu, the creation hero. "You all need to get into your hero costumes and pick a partner you are compatible with for today," Aizawa continues.

Yaoyorozu looks my way and gives a small smile. I sit up straight and reply with a simple nod. Ever since our exam last year before summer the two of us have come to know how well we can work together in our training. Whenever we get an assignment like this we pair up if possible. Today's exercise is already off to a good start.

"Yes. Kirishima?" Aizawa says. I look back over the classroom from my seat in the back and see Kirishima with his hand up.

"So we just pair up with someone we're compatible with our quirks with and spar?" He asks for confirmation. Kirishima isn't the brightest in the class, but I know he is a strong hero in training. He's been getting better over this last year though. He's in the top ten of the class now, ever since Bakugou has been willing to help him study when given the chance.

Aizawa nods his head. "Yes. Don't just go and pair up with your friends though. I know for a fact who you all work well with and will reassign partners if I have to," he replies with a stern glare across the class.

After we all changed into our hero costumes we made our way toward one of the many outdoor training areas around UA. "So have you decided who you're pairing up with yet Todoroki?" I looked to my right and see Midoriya walking beside me, along with Iida and Uraraka.

"I'm going to be with Yaoyorozu," I answer simply.

I see a slight twinkle in his eyes as I gave him my answer, which confused me. Yaoyorozu and I are good at training together so I don't quite understand what's going through his head. "You and Yaoyorozu both work really well together! Even just in these training exercises!" He exclaimed happily and with quite a bit of enthusiasm.

I shrug my shoulders as we continue to head to the large field before us. "Well yeah. It makes sense. Plus I enjoy her company." Iida and Uraraka both suddenly drop their jaws and stop walking. I turn my head to face them and stop. "What's wrong? Are you guys not feeling well?" I ask, confused by their odd behavior.

Uraraka's face looks a shade darker than it normally is. She looks the same whenever she and Midoriya are alone. "Todoroki you can't just say something outright like that," she finally answered.

"Like what? I was only speaking the truth."

Iida waved his arm down in a chopping motion like he usually does when speaking. "Todoroki what Uraraka is saying is that saying you are fond of a girl to people can be something rather intimate!" He exploded.

"Intimate?" His phrasing puzzled me. I bring my hand to my chin as I try to understand what they're telling me.

"He means you can't just go around spouting whatever comes to your mind dumbass." I look back up from my thoughts and see Bakugou and Kirishima approaching us. I look at him with a questioning gaze. He gives an exasperated sigh as he and Kirishima pass us. "Saying you like a girl's company, especially one who looks like big boobs, is something that will give people the wrong idea if you don't like her in that way fucktard."

"Hey man, ease up a bit," Kirishima said as he pats Bakugou on the back.

"Give people the wrong idea?" I look to Midoriya and the others who all nod in agreement to Bakugou's statement.

I haven't ever considered what I say about women having an actual effect. From living with my monster of a father I've learned what not to do and say to women so I try to not repeat his actions. Yaoyorozu and I have a far better friendship than my mother and father ever did. I haven't ever thought about being close with someone before, but if I had to choose it would definitely be someone like Yaoyorozu, if not her.

"Todoroki. Todoroki!" I snap out of my daze and looke around. I'm standing in the middle of an open field with Yaoyorozu next to me. I notice that all the others have paired off and were spread out and already fighting. Yaoyorozu tilts her head and has a concerned look on her face. "Todoroki are you alright? You've seemed out of it since Mr. Aizawa started giving directions."

"What? Oh... I had something on my mind." I didn't even realize that the training had started. The last thing I remember was Bakugou talking to me. "What were the guidelines?" I ask.

"Mr. Aizawa said we have a time limit of thirty minutes and to push our quirks to their limits during our fight but keep them contained in our designated area." Yaoyorozu takes a few steps away from me and takes a fighting stance. "Are you ready to fight now? I don't want you to be a sore loser if you're out of it Todoroki," she says to me with a slight mocking tone.

I felt the corners of my mouth quirk up at her comment. My left side ignites in a mixture of red and orange flames. "Fine by me. Come at me with all you've got."

The school day had finally come to an end. The rest of the day had flown by after I won against Yaoyorozu during our training session. Present Mic's class was simple and All Might was feeling under the weather today and took the day off. As of right now we should be in his class, but we were given the rest of the day off. I glance around the room and see everyone packing up their bags to leave, then I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see Yaoyorozu standing by my desk. "Yaoyorozu? What is it?" I ask, a litte concerned. She normally doesn't approach me like this after school is over.

"Well Todoroki, since we have some extra time today I was wondering if you'd like to join me to go and get a bite to eat in town before heading back to our dorms."

She looks quite cheerful like she always does and has a certain tone of confidence when she speaks now. I stand and nod my head. "Sounds good. Let's get going." She leads the way out of the room and I follow right behind her. I notice most of the class has already left, but my eyes drift over and see the class perverts glaring at me. Mineta and Kaminari. Those two tend to get on my nerves when it comes to the girls in our class. Mineta has no shame or filter with them. But at least Kaminari isn't a complete insensitive pervert like Mineta. I glare back at them and can feel my quirk activating. The air in the classroom becomes cold and they both suddenly snapped their gaze away from me.

Yaoyorozu was waiting for me in the hall. She's rubbing her arms with her hands trying to get warm. "What did yoy do Todoroki? It's freezing now," she says as she stares at me.

"Sorry..." I didn't know how else to respond. "Here. Let me help." I hold my left hand out and ignite a small orb of fire in my palm. "Warm yourself up."

I look away and out the window as she takes a step closer to me. Even without looking at her I can feel the presence of her hands just above mine. "Thank you Todoroki." Hearing her gentle voice causes me to look back at her. Her dark eyes are staring back into mine as I focus on her face. "Come on. Let's go get some food now," she says as she takes a step backwards. She turns and once again leads the way. I lower my hand and let the flame go out. I shove my hands in my pockets as I follow after her.

We left the campus and made our way to the train station. From there we took it a few stops down and got off. The entire way we exchanged small stories about our individual training and our most recent internships. After about a twenty five minute journey we finally arrived at a small traditional Japanese cafe. "I've never been here before. This place looks nice. How do you know of it Yaoyorozu?" I focus my attention on her as we enter the small shop.

"I used to come here in junior high to eat while I studied. I liked having the company of all the people around. When at home it was usually just me and it could get pretty lonely and boring," she answers as we get in line to order.

"Did you not have any friends?" I asked with genuine curiosity.

She gave a small shrug with one shoulder. "I had school acquaintances, but no close friends. As you know my quirk requires a lot of knowledge about objects and how to create them at a molecular level," I nod, "so I had to constantly study since my goal is to be a pro hero. I didn't have much time to hang out and have close friends."

"I see." It surprises me to hear that she didn't have any close friends, but, I'm no different. I never had any friends before coming to UA. I always kept my distance from people, mainly because they were only interested in me because my father was the number two hero. I knew they most likely just wanted to be able to see him in person or something. "But you have plenty of friends now don't you?" I ask, trying to get the thought of my father out of my head.

A smile forms on her face as I speak. "Yes. I've gotten to know most of the class now and are happy to say the majority are my friends. However, I'd have to say that Jirou and you are my closest friends." She grins at me as she speaks. I feel my chest suddenly get tight and my left side is heating up. _What is this feeling? Why is this suddenly happening?_ Yaoyorozu cocks her head as she looks at me and her smile fades into concern. "Are you okay Todoroki? You look a little red."

"I do?" I used my right side to regulate my temperature and could feel an instant change. "I'm fine... I was just-" A loud explosion booms through the cafe, causing the windows to shrapnel into glass fragments and the civilians to duck for cover. Without hesitation I use my ice to create a large wall to protect all those I can from the glass. I quickly turn and face Yaoyorozu again. "Yaoyorozu! Are you okay!?"

I can tell her eyes are focused on something behind my ice wall. "Yes. I'm okay. We need to go and see what's going on though Todoroki."

I press my left palm to the ice and melt it away. In the street in front of the shop I see a trio of criminals. They look as if they had just robbed a bank and are now lost. One is yelling at the other two while they are using their quirks to scare people away. My brow furrows at the sight of these low end crooks. "Yaoyorozu. Let's take these clowns down."

* * *

The air had become freezing cold once again. My eyes are clenched shut and awaiting the impact of glass that was heading our way, but without opening my eyes I already knew what had happened. I opened my eyes and see Todoroki standing in front of me and all the other civilians, his right foot out and a trail of ice leading up into a thick wall of ice. My eyes looked over the strong posture of his back, then drifted past his ice shield and I can see a commotion in the street. "Yaoyorozu! Are you okay!?" I heard Todoroki question me but I kept my attention focused on what was happening outside.

"Yes. I'm okay. We need to go and see what's going on though Todoroki," I say and wait for him to melt his ice.

He touches the large frozen wall with his left hand and melts it away. Finally we can see what had caused the explosion. There were three men standing in the middle of the road. They each had a large duffle bag stuffed with money and one of the men was firing off his quirk, which appeared to be some form of bombs, into the crowds of people.

"Let's take these clowns down Yaoyorozu." I look over as I hear Todoroki speak. His eyes are focused on the criminals and he has a certain fire dwelling up within them.

I can't help but give a confident smile. "Of course." I pull the sleeve of my jacket up and create a shield on my right forearm. "Let's go!"

Todoroki and I charge out of the cafe side by side. He starts our attack with his ice of course. He freezes the ground around the men, causing them to slip and fall over each other. "What the fuck!?" I hear one of them shout. I watch as Todoroki attempts to freeze them together in an ice prison. One of the men aim their hand towards him and from his palm shoots a black ball. The ball blasts through the air like it had been fired from a canon. I watch as Todoroki sees it flying toward himself. He forms yet another wall of ice, shooting it up in front of himself and curving it around the area in an attempt to shield the civilian spectators. The ball cracks against the ice and explodes. Todoroki's ice holds up against the blast. "Fuck!" One of them exclaims.

I turn to observe our opponents. The one who can shoot bombs from his hands seems like he's their most offensive man while the other one that doesn't appear to be the leader looks a little more calm and collected and has the appearance of what looks like a tiger. The one I assume is the leader is hanging back behind the other two, probably waiting for the right moment to use his quirk on us. "Todoroki. The one in the back must be their leader. He probably has the most dangerous quirk. We should focus on taking down the other two simotaniously then attack him together," I suggest to him.

I glace over at Todoroki to see how he feels about my plan. My eyes widen slightly when I see him smiling my way. "Sounds like a good plan Yaoyorozu. I'll take the one with the bombs. I can handle him quickly. That tiger looking guy probably has enhanced strength and will be fighting with his hands, or claws."

I turned my attention back to the criminal I was assigned to. "That won't be a problem," I say with confidence. I hold my hand out and create a metal staff from my palm. I grip it tightly as it is complete.

From my shoulder I create a russian nesting doll. It rips out from the sleeve of my jacket and I catch it. "Wait is that-"

"It's what we used against Mr. Aizawa during our exam last year," I interrupt Todoroki since I knew what he was going to say. "I'll throw this then it'll give us an advantage over them."

"Good. Do it," he said in a calm, yet excited tone which only he is capable of doing.

I throw the doll forward with all my strength. The men watch it soar through the air, laughing at the small child's toy coming at them. Todoroki and I watch as the doll separates and the flash grenade is exposed. We hide our eyes in our arms as it goes off. I hear the loud sound from the grenade and I remove my arm from my face. I see the criminals grabbing their eyes and cursing us out. "NOW!" Todoroki and I charge toward them.

As I near the tigerman I can see that he is rather large. I jump at him with my shield in front of me. I knock it against his head causing him to stumble backwards. I land low to the ground and grip my staff with both hands. I use all my strength to swing it at his feet. The staff smashes against his ankles and I hear a loud crack and feel a strong vibration through my weapon. The man falls to the ground, holding his now broken ankle. I quickly create something to restrain him. I rip open my blouse and create thick shackles large enough to fit around the criminals wrists. I quickly slap them on his wrists as he's holding his ankle and whining.

He glares up at me with his yellow cat like eyes as I put them on. Before he can even attempt to stand and attack he is frozen to the ground and restrained further. I look back and see Todoroki a few feet away from me with the bomb user frozen upright. "Yaoyorozu..." His eyes drift to the last man of their trio.

I nod and turn to face the man. He's standing in a fighting position and has a certain look in his eyes that's telling us we can't win. "We need to be cautious. We don't know what his quirk is yet," I remind Todoroki.

"We should attack from a distance. That way-" Todoroki was interrupted by the man who took off in a full sprint towards us. He reaches to the back of his belt and pulls out a fairly large knife. I watch as he throws it at Todoroki. Todoroki makes a small ice wall, stopping the knife in front of him. After the man had thrown the knife he turned and charged me. I ready my staff as he nears. He begins to punch his fists at me. I use my staff to block his attacks. _This man doesn't seem to be as big of a threat as I first thought, but he might be holding back for some reason_. From behind the man I see Todoroki rushing him. I watch as the man's mouth curls into a suspicious smile. He grabs my staff. I hold on and try to pry it from his hands, but he's too strong.

The man pulls me along with my staff as he turns and uses me as a human weapon against Todoroki. I feel my body flip through the air and I lose my grip on my weapon. I crash into Todoroki and we both fall to the ground. I land in Tododoki's lap. My face is pressed up against his hard chest and his strong arms are wrapped around my body. I can only assume he attempted to catch me. I feel a hard smack on the back of my head and I get severely light headed. "You two have amazing quirks. There's no way I could have taken you both on when you have full control," I hear the man say.

I open my eyes. My vision is blurred and everything is overly bright. I see the man scoop up the duffle bags full of money and push his way through the crowd of people. "Damn... He's getting away..." _Wait. Why can't I get up? What's on me? Wasn't Todoroki holding me_? I look down and see my body curled up in my lap. My eyes widen and I feel my mouth gape open. "What?! How!?" I exclaim. I cup my mouth with my hand as I hear the sound of my voice. _I'm Todoroki? Then, that means that..._

My body sits up and looks around hastily. "Where'd he go? Yaoyorozu-" my body stops and turns to face me, eyes wide and mouth gaped just like mine. "Yaoyorozu?"

"Todoroki?" We scoot away from each other and stare at our original bodies that are staring back at us. "It must've been that guy's quirk," I say. _It feels so wierd to have Todoroki's voice come from me when I speak_. I look to Todoroki who is staring at the ground silently. "Are you okay Todoroki?"

He looks to where the man had run then turns his head to face me. "He got away. How are we supposed to fight using each other's quirks?" He asks in my own voice. "There's no way I'll be able to use your quirk at all."

It suddenly hit me that I now have his quirk since I'm in his body. "I'm sure it'll wear off. We should probably just head to the dorms and try to sleep it off. We'll probably switch back after some rest or a certain amount of time passes," I state. I stand up and hold out my hand to him. He takes it and stands up. I hear him grunt as he stood up straight. "What's wrong?" I ask, a little concerned.

His cheeks dust pink. "You're, or my chest feels heavy and it's too weird..." He blatantly states as he avoids eye contact with me.

I feel the left side of my body getting hot and it ignites in flames. "Ah! What's happening!?" I flail my arm around and try to pat the fire out but it's not working.

Todoroki grabs my hand to stop me. I look at him. "Focus on using your right side to regulate the temperature. Calm your emotions down and the heat will subside," he tells my calmly.

I do as he says and the fire goes away. His quirk is so different from mine. "Are you okay now Yaoyorozu?" He asks me.

"Yes. I'm fine now. Thank you Todoroki."

He looks away and rubs the back of his neck. "You should melt the ice around and we should get back to the dorms. I'm sure a pro hero is pursuing that criminal so there's no need to worry about it," he states.

I look down to my left hand, then focus my attention to all the ice around. I see the long wall that was blocking off the citizens, the shield he had made to stop the knife and the ice that was holding the two criminals in place. "I'll melt the ice. You should go and get the police or find a pro hero Todoroki," I say to him. I turn back around and look at my body staring back at me. I then notice that my blouse was still unbuttoned halfway and there were several tears on the jacket on my original body. "Todoroki, would you mind fixing mysel- yourself up? You are in a girl's body now and that will attract attention," I inform him while pointing to his chest.

He looks down and begins to button up the shirt. "Thanks for reminding me," he casually says. I watch as he quickly leaves to find a pro hero or the police.

I turn back to face the ice walls and sigh. _Okay. Let's melt this_. I walk to the smaller ice wall and press my left hand against it. I focus on generating heat in the palm of my hand. To my surprise it works and the ice begins to disappear. I do the same thing to the larger ice wall and by the time I'm done Todoroki is back with Death Arms and the police. "That was fast," I say to him as he walks over to me.

"Yeah well Death Arms and Mount Lady were already in pursuit of them. The same thing happened to them as it did us. That's actually Mount Lady there," he says, pointing to Death Arms.

I look over and she was acting as her usual fame obsessed self as she assisted the police in properly restraining ths criminals. "Yeah I can tell," I state. "So what happened to Death Arms?"

"He accidentally used Mount Lady's quirk and is stuck in the park nearby trying to figure out how to shrink back down."

"Wow... Even the pro's are having a hard time with this," I state as I rub my face. My hand runs across the burn over Todoroki's left eye. This is the first time I've felt it. It feels so smooth just like the rest of his skin. I snap myself out of my trance and focused my attention back to Todoroki.

"I informed the police about all that had happened and they said we should head back to UA now," Todoroki says as he pulls on the sleeve of my jacket. I let him drag me along until we are through the crowd. We walk in silence as we near the train station.

* * *

Yaoyorozu and I walk to the train in silence. _This whole ordeal is so awkward. I can't help but think about what's going to come of when we get to the dorms. For now we need to figure out a plan. There's no class tomorrow, but I'm supposed to visit my mom at the hospital. I don't want to cancel on her but I might have to if we don't change back_. The train comes just as we reach the platform. Without thinking I gesture for her to board first. I watch as she in my body walks past and onto the train. _This whole thing is too wierd for me to process._

I follow her to some empty seats and we sit down next to each other. Neither one of us is talking and it's only making this situation worse for me. She must hate being stuck in my body, with my quirk that she probably can't control and that hideous scar on my face... I glance up to her and she looks back at me and smiles. "Is something wrong Todoroki?" She asks.

I turn away so I don't have to look at my own face. "It's nothing really."

"If something is bothering you you should tell me. Maybe I can help," I hear her say.

I let out a small sigh. "Do you hate being in my body Yaoyorozu?" I finally ask.

I barely turn my head and look at her with my peripheral vision. I see her tilt her head to the side with worry in her eyes. "Do you not like being in my body Todoroki? Is that why you're asking me this?" Her answer was surprising to me.

I turned my attention back to her. "No it's not that at all. It's just, I thought since you're used to being such a beautiful girl you wouldn't like looking like a guy with a horrible scar on his face," I truthfully inform her.

The temperature raised suddenly within the traincar. I watch as Yaoyorozu holds her hands to her face and tries to calm herself down. _Why is she getting like this? Did I say something wrong?_ Bakugou's words suddenly echoed throughout my head. _You can't just go around spouting whatever comes to your mind dumbass. You'll give people the wrong idea if you don't actually like her in that way fucktard_. I can feel my face getting red as it sets in. _I just told the girl I like that she's beautiful..._


	2. Chapter 2

_What in the actual hell did I just say? Normally I don't give much thought to what I say, I tend to speak my mind but now that I'm aware of my feelings things are strange. I probably just made Yaoyorozu really uncomfortable_.

* * *

 _Did Todoroki say what I think he said? Does he understand what he said?_ _What is he thinking? I can't wrap my head around this. I finally got his quirk to settle down but the temperature in here is still uncomfortably hot. It must take alot of focus to keep this under control all the time_. I glance over to Todoroki who has been staring at the floor with his hands resting on his knees. "S-so Todoroki," he looks over at me, "what exactly did you mean by that?" I see him stiffen up and his face goes red. The train slows to a stop. We are getting closer to the dorms. It's only a few stops away now.

* * *

 _Fucking dammit when is this train gonna fucking get here? Kirishima has been really fucking annoying and bored for the last half hour_. We could have been to the dorms by now if we had walked from the restaurant. I look to the bench behind me and see Kirishima laying on his back kicking his feet off the side. _God dammit. Why am I attracted to this dunce?_ I shove my hands in my pockets and walk over to him. I stand in front of his head and glare down at him. "The hell are you doing?" I ask.

He smiles brightly at me with his sharp ass shark teeth. "Nothing really. Just waiting for the train," he says casually. He spins around and sits up. "So did you like the restaurant Katsuki?"

I scratch the back of my head and look down the tracks. "Yeah. It was pretty good... I just want to get back to the dorms for now though," I reply, trying to keep my feelings hidden away.

He stands up and puts me in a headlock. "Why the rush man? You not like spending time with me now?"

He losenes his grip before I can use my quirk against him. He quickly kisses my cheek as I pull myself away from him. I can feel my face going red and I push him back. "What the fuck Kirishima!? I told you we can't do that shit in public! I don't wanna deal with other people just yet!" I shout, causing some people around to stare at us.

Kirishima just smiles at me again with that god damn smile of his. "Why's it matter? Not like it's a big a deal as it was before quirks came along. We learned that in history class remember?"

"Of course I remember! I'm the one who taught it to you dumbass!"

The train finally came into view. "Calm down Katsuki. Let's just get back to the dorms," he said, nudging my hand with his.

The train stopped and the doors opened. We step in and the car is unbelievably hot. "Why the fuck is it so fucking hot in here!?" I scowl around the car and spot Icy Hot with Big Boobs. I storm over to them, kick my foot in between them and glare down at Half n Half. "Why the fuck is it so hot in here Freezer Burn!?" I growl at him.

"Knock it off Bakugou."

I look over and see Big Tits stand up and face me. "The fuck do you want Jiggles?" I ask as I lower my foot away from Icy Hot.

* * *

 _What am I doing? We probably shouldn't let people know we switched but..._ I sigh and glare at Bakugou. "Leave Yaoyorozu alone," I say.

I can see the confused look on Bakugou and Kirishima's faces. "Uh, are you okay Yaoyorozu?" Kirishima asks me.

"I'm Todoroki. And Yaoyorozu is in my body." During the rest of the train ride Yaoyorozu and I briefly explain the situation we are in. I know it probably isn't the best thing, but I trust that Kirishima will keep Bakugou in line to keep our secret. "We'll probably switch back within the day and we don't want anyone to find out. It will just be a hastle," I finish telling them.

Bakugou sighs and leans back in his seat, which is directly across from me, with his hands laced behind his head. "So you wanna keep it a secret then? What do I get if I don't say anything to anyone?"

Kirishima leans over to Bakugou and places his hand on his knee. "Bakugou that's not really cool man. Or hero-like," he says to him.

Yaoyorozu clears her throat, causing us all to look at her. "Bakugou, if you keep your mouth shut we won't tell people about your relationship with Kirishima," she says, glaring at Bakugou.

I glance over at them. Kirishima had removed his hand from Bakugou's leg and is hiding his face in his hands, while Bakugou is fuming. His face is red and he looked as if he is going to erupt like he used to. "FUCKING GOD DAMMIT KIRISHIMA!" He shouts as he focuses on Kirishima who is still hiding his face. "They wouldn't have known if you hadn't fucking done that! Freezer Burn is a fucking moron when it comes to that sort of shit and Big Tits doesn't usually pay attention to us!"

Kirishima lifts his head from his hands. For some reason he's smiling. "Sorry Katsuki. I didn't think they'd pay any attention to it," he says to Bakugou.

"Wait. You two are, like that?" I ask, trying to wrap my head around it.

"Shut the fuck up Big- Half n Half..." Bakugou grumbles as he crosses his arms. "Like you're one to talk. Everyone knows you've got a thing for Big Boobs over here," he states as he gestures to my original body with his thumb.

I feel my face getting hot again. _Not again. This just happened like ten minutes ago..._ The train car was heating up again. We all looked over at Yaoyorozu who's left half was on fire. She quickly extinguished herself before my school uniform was totally destroyed. She then looks my way. The train came to our stop. The four of us get off and walk as an uncomfortable group back to UA.

* * *

When we arrive at the dorms Bakugou and Kirishima split away from us and head up to the boy's dorms, leaving Todoroki and I in the common area. I look around and see a few of our classmates sitting in the lounge talking about their day. _Todoroki and I need to discuss what to do privately._ "Yaoyorozu," I say to Todoroki, causing him to look my way. "Can you help me out with one of my papers that's due next week?" I ask in case anyone overheard us.

"Hmm? Oh, of course." He picked up on it for once. "Um... Is your paper up in your room?"

"Yeah. Follow me," I say, now leading the way to the elevator at the base of the boy's dorm.

The elevator comes and Todoroki and I step inside. Just as the doors are closing someone else slips in. "Todoroki! Yaoyorozu!" Midoriya exclaims while looking at us. "Are you guys okay!?" He asks.

"What? What are you talking about Midoriya?" Todoroki in my body asks.

He holds his smartphone out and shows us an article about our fight only an hour ago. I read that they had captured the robber who got away from us and it went into detail about his quirk and how it effected Death Arms and Mount Lady. The article also mentioned two UA students who had assisted in apprehending the other two criminals. "Oh that..." I say trying to act like Todoroki. "We're fine. Yaoyorozu and I had each other's backs. There's no need to worry."

Midoriya takes his phone back and scrolls through the article more. "Did you run into that guy who switches people's bodies? It says here that his quirk can have an effect up to twenty four hours," he informs us.

 _Twenty four hours like this... At least it's the weekend._ "Like I said Midoriya we're fine," I say with reassurance in my voice. The elevator stops at the top floor. "If you'll excuse us Yaoyorozu and I have some studying to do before it gets dark." I walk past Midoriya and Todoroki follows quietly behind me. _Crap... I don't remember which room is Todoroki's. I've only been up here one time when we first came to the dorms._ I feel a poke on the back of my arm. I glance back and see Todoroki pointing down the hall to a door. I let out a small sigh of relief as Midoriya continues to watch us as the elevator doors close. I unlock and open Todoroki's door.

We both walk in and I shut the door behind us. I turn and see Todoroki sitting on the floor next to his small table. "So then, shall we discuss what to do from here?" He asks.

I walk over to where he's at and sit beside him. "So... We might be stuck like this until this time tomorrow..." I start, not knowing what else to really say. The conversation from the train ride with Bakugou and Kirishima is still echoing throughout my mind.

* * *

"Um... About before on the train..." I start to say, staring at the table in front of me to avoid eye contact with Yaoyorozu. "What Bakugou said was true..." _Damn... Why am I telling her this now? I'm sure there would've been a better time, like when we aren't stuck in each other's bodies anymore._ I look up to see how Yaoyorozu was reacting to what I had said. She was holding her hand over her mouth and her face was getting red as her eyes watered. She looked similar to when we passed our exam last year, except in my body. "What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" I ask.

She shook her head and lowered her hand. She wiped the tears forming in her eyes. "It's just that I've liked you for a long time now Todoroki and I had given up on the idea of ever asking you out or you asking me out..."

A pounding resonated through my head. My vision got blurry and I fall over. _What's happening?_ I sit and rub my head. I look over and see Yaoyorozu. Yaoyorozu in her own body laying on the floor. "Yaoyorozu!" I quickly crawl over to her and roll her onto her back.

I watch as she slowly opens her eyes and looks up at me. A smile overcomes her face, and it makes my chest tighten. She reaches up and touches my right cheek. "Todoroki..."

I can't help myself any longer. The sound of her voice coming from her own body with that look in her eyes is too much. I lean down and press my lips against hers. To my surprise she returns the kiss and wraps her arms around my neck. We kiss for what seems like hours. I don't know how much time has passed but I have to pull back for air. I catch my breath and look down at her. Her hair is spread out across my floor and her eyes are glistening up at me. _That must be uncomfortable on the floor._ I sit back and she follows, sitting up next to me. "Yaoyorozu..."

She tilts her head, tucking some loose hair behind her ear as she did. "What is it Todoroki?" She sounds worried for some reason.

I rub the back of my neck and look away, trying to figure out how to phrase what I want to tell her, or rather ask her. "Well, um... Yaoyorozu, would you, maybe want to, sometime..." I look over to her. She's holding her hand against her chest as she's staring at me with her dark glistening eyes. I put my hands over the top of my knees, gripping my pants and force the words from my mouth. "Will you be my girlfriend?!" I spout out.

* * *

My entire body feels flushed, even more so than a moment ago. My heart skipped a beat as Todoroki nearly shouted the words out. The air in the room was beginning to heat up. Now I know the reason behind it after being in his body today. He must be embarrassed or nervous. I reach out and place my hand on the left side of his face. His face is so hot it's almost unbearable, but somehow it suits him and I love it. "Of course, Shouto," I answer.

He places his hand over the top of mine. He leans into me and kisses me on the lips once again. I nearly melt under the heat radiating from his body. I can feel the strength draining from me and I start to lean back and support myself on my hands. Todoroki follows me back, keeping our mouths locked together. He lightly caresses my face with his right hand, using his quirk as he does so. The cold touch is so soothing I let a small moan escape from my mouth as I open it.

He enters my mouth as our kiss deepens. I take my weight off of my arms and wrap them around his neck and head, running my fingers through his duel colored hair. He lets out a soft moan as I gently pull at his hair. He leans further into my body until we are on the floor again, his body pressed up against mine as we continue our kiss.

* * *

 _I can't stop. This is getting too addictive to me._ I open my eyes and pull away slightly for some much needed air. I look in front of me at Yaoyorozu's red face. I think I finally understand why she would always look like this when I'd say something nice about her. How could I be so ignorant to it? Had I known we could have been doing this a lot sooner. "Momo..." She smiles gently at me as I say her name.

"What is it Shouto?" She asks warmly.

"I... I think I'm in love with you." Her face lights up as I confess my feelings. It looks like she's about to respond, but, we suddenly switch bodies again. _Wait... Why'd this happen again?_ I look up and see my body looking down at me, just as confused as I am. "Momo?" I ask, making sure it's actually her.

She moves back so she's not towering over me. She feels her arms and touches her face and hair and sighs. "Why did this happen? I thought we had switched back for good," she complains.

I sit up and straighten my shirt out. "That article Midoriya showed us stated that the quirks effect lasts up to twenty four hours. Maybe the switching goes on and off like this for twenty four hours," I suggest.

Momo sighs again and leans back on her hands. "If that's the case then should we tell people?" She asks.

"I honestly don't want anyone to know. I already regret telling Bakugou and Kirishima, but I think we'll be fine with only those two knowing," I reply to her.

"Okay. We won't tell anyone then. I agree that it will probably be better the less people know about it. It'd just be a big hastle," she says, holding her hand to her chin as she thinks outloud. "When we switched did you feel it coming at all or did it just-" I was suddenly back in my own body, staring at Momo. "Happen..." She finished saying.

I fall back to the floor and stare up at the ceiling. "This is going to be rather annoying..." I sigh. Momo comes into my line of sight, standing next to me and staring down at me with her big dark eyes. "Momo?" I ask.

"I think we should go and speak with Bakugou and Kirishima," she states.

I sit up and look up at her. "Why?"

"Well they're the only ones who know about our situation and they might be able to help us out tomorrow if this situation is going to keep occurring."

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out and see that Midoriya sent me a link to another article about our encounter today. I open the link and begin to read it. "Dammit..."

Momo tilts her head and crouches down next to me. "What's wrong?" I hand her my phone so she can read the newest article.

* * *

Shouto hands me his phone. I see that it's an article about the criminal who made us switch bodies. It goes on about how Mount Lady and Death Arms began to randomly swap bodies and after further interrogation on the criminal he let the truth out about his quirk. He stated that the swapping will happen at random and last from a few minutes to a full day and that the full effect will wear off in one full week. I lower his phone and hand it back to him. "This is bad," I say, shocked by the new development.

Shouto takes his phone back and puts it in his pocket. "Yeah. Maybe we should go and talk with Bakugou and Kirishima now..."

* * *

"Kirishima how can you be so fucking idiotic about this shit?! It's so fucking easy it's insane!" I've been helping Kirishima with his studies for months now and I swear there's nothing in his head sometimes but that weird hair.

"I'm trying my best man! Stop yelling at me!" He shouts back.

We usually study here in my room because the only room with an occupant next to mine is Kirishima. The other room by mine is vacant, which is a good thing because our study sessions usually involve a lot of yelling. That and I can't stand being in Kirishima's room. It smells like him in there and I can't focus on teaching him anything. Tonight I'm having a hard time focusing on teaching him anything though because of our run in with Icy Hot and Ponytail. I look down at the problem Kirishima has been working on and it's actually right. I slam my hand down on the table, which causes him to jump. "I think that's enough for today."

He looks at the clock on my desk. "It's not even five yet. What do you want to do instead?" He asks.

I lean back against my bed and lay my head on the mattress. "I dunno," I shrug, too embarrassed to say what I actually want to do.

* * *

I stare at Katsuki. He's leaning his head back on his bed so he's looking up at the ceiling. I know what he wants to do but he's too prideful to ask for anything. I stand up and stretch my arms and back out. "Man, sitting on the floor like that for so long can be a pain ya know?"

"We've only been up here for about fifteen minutes idiot," he says without looking at me. I step over the table and plop myself down in his lap. "Hey! The fuck are you doing!?" His face is red, but not out of anger.

"Oh come on Katsuki. I know you want to have some manly fun," I say as I run my hand across his sturdy chest.

He grabs my body and flips me over onto the top of his bed then follows me, pinning my wrists down on both sides of my head. His body is hovering just over mine, his narrow red eyes staring into mine. "You wanna have some fun? Aren't you concerned about Ponytail and Icy Hot blabbing about us?" He asks suddenly.

"What? Not really." Katsuki lets me go and sits on my lap. "Todoroki and Yaoyorozu aren't really the kind of peoeple to blab."

"But they will if we let it slip that they're in each other's bodies." Katsuki looks genuinely concerned about this. I want to comfort him and make him feel better, but I don't know if I can. I reach out and take his wrist, pulling him down so his head is resting on my chest. "It'll be fine. It's not that hard to keep a secret. We've had ours for months."

I can feel his body heating up. He lifts his head and looks at me with a flushed face. "Yeah, well... I guess if you say so then it'll be fine..." He mutters. I smile as big as I can, happy I made him feel better even just a little bit. While he's docile I flip us so we switch positions. "The fuck are you doing?" He calmly asks as he looks away.

"I'm gonna make you not think about those two right now."

* * *

Kirishima pushes my shirt up and trails his tongue down my chest and stomach. _Why is he so damned good at this? Even with those sharp ass teeth him sucking on my side feels so amazing.._. He begins to unbutton my pants as he keeps his mouth locked on my side. I shudder as he sticks his hand in my boxers. I can't bring myself to look at him as he removes his mouth from my side. My eyes clench shut in utter pleasure as I suddenly get hot. I can feel his strong hands caressing my abs and thigh as he doesn't stop his motion; his hot wet mouth moving up and down on me. I claw at my mattress as my back arches on its own. I can't hold it any longer.

My body is sweating and I feel weak as I lay panting on my bed. Kirishima flops on top of me with his full weight and his signature smile. "Feel better now Explosion Boy?" He mocks me as he lays his head on my chest.

I scoff and rest my hand over his body and start to lightly rub it back and forth. "Yeah, like you're one to talk... But what about you?" I feel kinda bad I haven't reciprocated.

Kirishima nestled his face deeper into my chest and wraps his arms around my body. "Just being close with you like this is enough for me right now," he says happily. _Fuck he's too damn good for me._.. I shift my position so I'm sitting up against my headboard and I pull Kirishima into my lap. I wrap my arms around his hard muscular body and rest my head against his.

We sit together, not speaking or really moving for a long time. I get snapped back to reality when I hear a knock at my door. I loosen my hold on Kirishima with a sigh. "WHO THE FUCK IS IT!?" I shout, causing Kirishima to wince and cover his ear. I don't hear a response, which pisses me off. Kirishima rolls out of my way and I get to my feet, buttoning up my pants before loudly storming over to the door. I swing it open and see Icy Hot and Big Boobs. "The fuck do you two want now?"

"We need to talk with you guys about our situation..." Icy Hot, or rather I think it's Ponytail in his body says.

I glance back and glare at Kirishima who has made himself comfortable on my bed. I sigh and let them come in. "Shut the door behind you." I stomp across my room and sit down at the base of my bed. I feel Kirishima shift and he sits with his legs on either side of my body with his hands draping over my shoulders. "So what the fuck do you want to talk about?" I growl, reminding them of my temper.

* * *

Bakugou and Kirishima aren't hiding their relationship from us now that we know of them. Currently Shouto and I are in our own bodies. We switched twice while walking over here and there's no telling when it will happen. I sit across from Bakugou on the other end of the small table, while Shouto mimics Kirishima and sits behind me in Bakugou's desk chair with his arms over my shoulders and his legs on both sides of me. I can tell that Shouto doing that has agitated Bakugou. He probably thinks that we're mocking them.

I clear my throat. "I know we kind of threw you guys into this situation with us, but we could really use your help for the next week," I start.

Bakugou crosses his arms and glares at me with a malicious smile. "Oh yeah? Why should we help you guys out? You're already blackmailing us to keep your switch a secret you Half n Half Bastard."

I can feel Shouto tense up. "We're currently in our own bodies Bakugou," he coldly tells him.

"What? I thought you guys were stuck in each other's bodies," Kirishima chimes in. "If you're back to normal what do you need help with?"

"Well, we aren't fully back to normal-" I say. Suddenly we switch. I look down and see my body in between Shouto's arms and legs. "It just happened..." I say as I hold my face out of annoyance. "Wait. Did anything look strange just a second ago as we switched?" I ask Bakugou and Kirishima.

They both had stunned looks on their faces as if they had witnessed something unnatural, which to be honest they kind of had. Kirishima's eyes dart between me and Shouto. "Well, Yaoyorozu was just talking and then you both had a blank look on your faces then a few seconds ago you both looked really confused," he informs us.

I sigh. "This is going to be happening to us for the next week. We were hoping you could help cover for us if we end up switching with you guys around," I say to them.

Bakugou scoffs. "You want more of our help? Why in the fuck would I do anything for you?"

"Well, it would be quite heroic of you," Shouto tells him. "If you're truly serious about being a hero then helping someone in need should come naturally to you."

A large smile shoots across Kirishima's face as he wraps his arms around Bakugou's neck in a large hug. "We can help of course. Right Katsuki?"

I couldn't make out what vulgar comment Bakugou grumbled under his breath, but he let out a long exasperated sigh as he leaned back further into Kirishima's lap. "Fine. Only because Kirishima seems so fucking eager to help for some damn reason." Excuses aside I'm glad for his help. "So then," Bakugou continues, "what are you proposing we do to help you out? Just play dumb about any weird and stupid behavior coming from you morons?"

I shift back and cross my arms over Shouto's- my chest. "I guess that would be the simple way to put it. But if you tell that we switch-" we suddenly switched mid sentence, "when we're around others try and help us adjust or just cover for our odd behavior," I finish saying in my own body.

Kirishima scratches his head with a doubtful look in his eyes. "This is gonna be tough. Especially if what just happens happens in the middle of class..."

"No shit. You'll have to learn when to shut it when you swap or else people are gonna catch on quickly," Bakugou says. "Are we done now? Kirishima and I were in the middle of studying."

Kirishima lets out a small chuckle. "Studying. They know Katsuki, you don't have to hide around them," he say as he runs his hand through Bakugou's hair, causing him to turn red.

Shouto takes my hand and stands up. I follow him. "Come on. They want to be alone now. Plus we never got to eat at that cafe and I'm getting hungry," he says, leading me to the door. He stops and looks back at Bakugou. "We can count on you right?"

Bakugou stands up and pushes Kirishima off him. "Yeah. If I say I'm gonna do something I do it," he says with a slight sigh. "NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Shouto and I leave the room hand in hand. I shut the door and hear Bakugou and his colorful language instantly explode out a Kirishima, who in return is laughing. "They're complete opposites..." I mumble as we walk toward the elevator. Shouto slightly tightens his grip on my hand. "So... I've been thinking about what you said to me just before we switched..." I start to say.

"Oh... Yeah... I'm sorry if it came out of nowhere..." Shouto replies, avoiding eye contact.

I squeeze his hand and he looks at me. I lean in and kiss him on the lips. "I love you too Shouto."

* * *

It takes all the focus I have to keep my quirk from igniting in flames as Momo returned my earlier feelings. I can't help but smile. She instantly mimics my action and wraps her arms around my body. I envelope her in my arms and hug her tight. "Thank you Momo..." I quietly say.

"What for?"

"I never thought I would find someone that could ever love me for who I am..."

She pulls away from my hug and looks me in the eyes. "I've always liked you for who you are. But I've recently come to know that I'm in love with you, which is one of the best things that could have happened."

I reach over and press the elevator button. I pull Momo close to my body again and hold her tightly as we wait for the elevator. "Say, uh... Mind if I meet you downstairs? Earlier I forgot to change out of my school uniform because of the switching and... Kissing. These burns on my clothes from you using my quirk are starting to irritate my skin," I say as the elevator comes.

She pulls away and gins at me. "Of course. I'm going to change as well. I need to get out of this."

I look her over and suddenly realize that her jacket has a large rip on the sleeve and the shoulder. I hadn't even noticed it before until just now. No wonder Midoriya was concerned about us. I'm just glad the other's didn't pay any attention to us when we came in... It was probably because we entered the dorm with Bakugou. "Okay. I'll see you soon. I'm just going to take the stairs since my room's just one floor up."

Momo nods and steps into the elevator. "Okay. I'll meet you in the kitchen." The doors close and her smiling face disappears from my sight.

I sigh and head toward the stairs. After about two minutes I get to my room. I go in and remove my burned blazer and shirt. I toss them into a laundry basket I have in the far corner of my room. I take a minute to stretch my arms and body out now that I'm not restricted by my shirt. When I'm done with my quick stretches I walk across my room, over to my dresser and open up the drawer, when suddenly I'm no longer in my room. I look down and see Momo's bra covered chest. I freeze all motion that was coming from my body. "Why did this have to happen now?" I complain outloud. I glance at the wall and see my reflection in a tall mirror. Momo was right in the middle of changing. She's, or, I'm only wearing underwear...

I turn away from the mirror and open up her dresser. _Wait... Is it okay for me to be going through her things? No I'm sure she won't care. I just need to get some clothes on_. I grab the first shirt that's on top.

* * *

 _I thought this might happen again... That's why I was in such a hurry to change. Why did it have to happen now?_ I'm standing in Shouto's room in his body, shirtless. I look down and see that he was about to put a shirt on. I reach in the drawer and pull out a dark blue button up shirt. I pull it on and button it up, when it occurs to me that Shouto is in my body which I was in the middle of changing too. "Crap!" I can't help but exclaim. _I'm sure he won't do anything wierd. It's not like he's Mineta or Kaminari._

I decide to head downstairs. Shouto might be waiting for me already. I leave his room and head toward the elevator. Once inside and heading down to the first floor my stomach loudly growls. "His stomach really is empty... I guess a lot has happened over the last few hours. We never did get the chance to eat anything." The doors open and I walk out into the common area. As I look around I see Midoriya, Uraraka, Iida, Kaminari, and Asui sitting in the lounge area talking to each other. I look toward the kitchen and see my body looking through the refrigerator. There's not anyone else around besides Midoriya and the others in the lounge and Shouto in the kitchen. I walk over to join him. "Sho- um... Yaoyorozu," I say almost letting our secret slip.

He turns his head and faces me. "Todoroki," he says with a slight nod. He looks back in the refrigerator. "There isn't much to eat right now. All I can really find is this." He pulls out a container of spicy ramen that Bakugou had made a few days ago.

"You don't think he'd mind?" I ask, worried about his explosive attitude towards us for eating his food.

Shouto shakes his head. "I texted him a few minutes ago when I found it. Kirishima replied to me and said that Bakugou saved it for him but it's too spicy for him to eat and said we could have it." He sets the ramen on the counter. "Sorry for using your phone though..."

"Oh, that's fine," I say surprised by his thoughtfulness. "If we're going to be like this it's fine if you use my phone and stuff. You don't need to apologize or try to be overly considerate..."

"Okay..." He divides the ramen into two bowls and sets them in the microwave. "I know this ordeal sucks and we're going be thrown into some uncomfortable situations, but I just want you to know that I will respect your body while I'm inside it," he says turning to look at me.

I smile at him, happy to hear his comment. "Thank you, but to be honest I never thought you would do anything heinous or perverted. That's not who you are."

"I'm glad you know," he replies with a small smile. "And also..." He peers past me towards the others on the far end of the room. "While we're in each other's bodies like this I don't think I'll be able to do more than hold your hand. The thought of kissing myself creeps me out..."

It had crossed my mind earlier, but I feel the same. "I agree. I don't necessarily want to hide our relationship but while we're like this maybe we should take things-" we switch, "slow..."

I look to Shouto who takes a step towards me. He leans in and kisses me gently on the lips, not caring who sees. "But when we're in our own bodies this is okay right?" He asks as he pulls a few inches away from my face. I nod my head and lean forward into him. I press my body against his and wrap my arms around his neck as I kiss him. I feel him wrap his arms around my body, holding me tight as he kisses me back.

The timer on the microwave goes off and I hear voices near us. Shouto and I separate and see our classmates surrounding us. _Dammit... I almost forgot they were here_... I watch as Kaminari punches Shouto in the arm. "Dammit Todoroki! How the hell did you land the hottest girl in the class!?"

"Wait how long has this even been going on?" Uraraka asks me.

"You two should mind your surroundings," Iida begins to lecture us.

They're all talking at once and it's hard to answer one of them since another just speaks over. Shouto takes our food from the microwave and sets the bowls on the counter. "It happened today if you really need to know," he answers them. "And I got Momo because I don't treat her disrespectfully like you and Mineta do." He glares at Kaminari and the temperature in the room drops slightly.

"Momo eh? Ribbit. So you guys have decided to be on a first name basis then?" Asui asks.

I nod and take a seat at the bar style counter, seeing as their questions won't stop. "Yes. Shouto and I have decided to address each other as such."

"I'm happy for you guys," Midoriya says with a smile.

"So then how did it happen?" Kaminari asks.

I glance over to Shouto who returns my gaze. "Well," we suddenly switch yet again. Worst timing...

* * *

We switch again but it doesn't seem the others noticed anything strange. Momo had paused while she was talking so she didn't continue her sentence while in my body. I should probably tell the gist of what happened. "Shouto and I went to this small cafe after school and we got to talking and he got up the nerve to ask me out," I say. I look over to Momo in my body who is staring at me. "Isn't that right Shouto?" I ask to get her to talk.

"Oh, yeah... I was really nervous but I asked her out and she happily said yes."

I let a small grin escape over my face as I hear her say she was happy I asked her out. "If that's all, do you mind if we can eat alone together?" I ask, trying to sound like Momo.

The others seem to understand and leave us be, except Midoriya who has stayed behind. "I am happy for you guys but you didn't mention your fight with those bank robbers earlier. Is it because the body switchers quirk affected you?"

 _Midoriya has always been good at analysis. It doesn't surprise me that he's caught on, no, he probably knew from the start when he was in the elevator with us. Why else would he send me that link that talkes about that guy's quirk_. "You can't tell anyone. We don't want it to be a big hastle to us and everyone else. Who knows what will happen if they all find out we switch," I quietly say to him.

"You're a trustworthy person Midoriya, I trust you'll keep this between us?" Momo asks.

Midoriya nods his head. "Yeah of course I will. I can understand that this is probably a difficult and awkward situation. If there's ever a time this week that you need help just let me know. I'll let you two be now though. Text me if you need anything." He leaves with a friendly wave to us both.

I take a bite of the ramen in front of me now that everyone has left us alone. My mouth instantly feels like it's on fire. _How does Bakugou eat such spicy food!?_ Momo reaches over to my bowl with her right hand and creates three ice cubes in my ramen. "This should help water it down a little," she says to me.

She seems to have gotten the hang of using my quirk. As to be expected from the number one student in our class. "Thanks."

"That stuff sucks right? It's way too hot for anyone but Bakugou." I look up and see Kirishima and Bakugou walk over to us.

"How can you eat such hot food?" Momo asks Bakugou.

"Because I'm not a fucking wimp," he replies. "And aslo, that stuff's been sitting in the fridge for a few days. It's lost about half the amount of spice since I made it."

 _It was twice as spicy when he first made it!?_ Bakugou walks past us and over to the refrigerator, while Kirishima sits across from us. "So who's who right now?" He quietly asks us.

"We've switched," Momo says, then takes a bite of the food. I can tell she's using my quirk to help with the heat of the food, that's what I would do anyway. "I thought you two were studying. Why'd you come down here?"

Bakugou scoffs as he pulls out a soda from the refrigerator. "Kirishima wanted to come and hangout with you guys when he found out you'd be down here. For some reason he didn't wanna be alone with me."

"You wouldn't stop yelling at me man," Kirishima replies to Bakugou. "And we did try to study more and I got a headache." He rubs his head and resituates his large headband before laying his head down on the counter.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT HEAD OF YOURS IS ONLY FULL OF THAT WEIRD HAIR!" Bakugou shouts, loud enough for the remaining people in the room to stare at him. Bakugou settles down and takes a sip of his drink while shooting a death glare across the room. "And I came down with him to make sure you two weren't being a couple of idiots with this secret of yours," he surprisingly says to us.

 _We probably shouldn't mention that Midoriya knows too or else Bakugou will probably explode_. I look over to Momo who had finished eating her food. "No, we've been able to hide it from everyone. Right?"

Momo picks up where I was going with it. "Yes. Nobody knows a thing."

We switch again. My stomach feels full and I look over to Momo who lets out a small sigh, probably because I didn't eat anything in her body. "Sorry," I say.

"It's fine. It's not a big deal," she says and starts to eat again.

"Wait, did you guys just switch?" Kirishima asks. I nod. "I couldn't even tell. You didn't have that weird blank expression like before."

 _It must be because we're getting used to the quirk? Or maybe it just happens more smoothly after some time passes..._ Momo finishes up her food for the second time. I take our bowls to the sink. "That's a good thing Kirishima," I say as I wash the bowls. "If it's not obvious then it'll be a lot easier to hide."

"Yeah, guess that's true. What are you guys gonna do if we have practical training next week? Can you control each other's quirks?" He asks.

"I hadn't thought of that..." I say to myself. I turn back to face the others. "I can't use Momo's quirk..."


	3. Chapter 3

"The fuck do you mean you can't use her quirk?" Bakugou asks me.

"Exactly what I said. Her quirk requires knowledge that I don't have. If we're thrown into a practical training session and I'm her then I won't be able to do anything," I reply.

Momo stands up from her seat and comes to my side. "We have the weekend to study up on some basics. I can teach you a few things just in case," she reassures me as she takes my hand.

 _The weekend..._ "Um.. Actually tomorrow I have plans to visit my mother," I inform her.

"Oh. Well, we can study later when you're free then."

I hear Bakugou scoff and I look past Momo. He's sitting on the counter next to Kirishima who's still in his seat. "What is it?" I grumble at him.

"If you're gonna go see your mom then you should probably take _her_ with you," he says pointing at Momo. "If you switch it'll be a bad situation."

"I was already planning on taking her with me," I reply instantly to him.

"You want me to meet your mother?" Momo asks me.

I smile at her. "Yeah. I want you two to meet. I think you'll get along well."

Momo kisses me on my lips and I return the motion. "Ugh. Get a room," I hear Bakugou complain.

Momo and I part and look at Bakugou and Kirishima. Kirishima is laying his head on the counter looking like he's moping about something. "Are you okay Kirishima?" I ask him.

He looks up and rests his chin on his hand. "Yeah. Just wish someone over here would be like that with me every now and then," he says as he pokes Bakugou in the side.

Bakugou lets off a small explosion in the palm of his hand. "I give you attention all the damned time you fucking shark toothed bastard," Bakugou quietly growls.

 _This seems like a good time to take our leave._ I take Momo's hand and lead her past Bakugou and Kirishima. We head over to the lounge to join the others. I glance back and watch Bakugou grab Kirishima by the collar of his shirt and drag him into the elevator. Momo and I sit down on the couch next to Midoriya.

Everyone welcomes us as we sit. "What were you guys talking with Kirishima and Kacchan about?" Midoriya asks us.

"Nothing in particular," Momo answers. "Kirishima let us have the rest of his ramen and we just chatted about that for a bit."

"Oh. Okay. Kacchan just seemed a little quieter than usual..."

"What have you guys been talking about?" I ask, trying to get the conversation off of us.

"You guys. Ribbit," Asui replies.

 _It didn't work._ I put my arm around Momo and accept all that is to come. "What about us?" I ask.

"For starters you can tell us how long you've been crushing on her dude," Kaminari starts.

I feel Momo shift under my arm and see her look up at me with curious eyes. "Well... I guess I've always liked her," I truthfully state.

"Come on Todoroki. You can do better than that." I look up and see Jirou coming over and joining us. She hops over the empty chair and takes a seat across from Momo and I, then she glares directly at Momo. "Thanks for letting me know about you snagging Todoroki," she scoffs.

Momo waves her hands a little defensively. "Sorry. I would have told you but I've been kinda busy today. Hang on... You don't seem as shocked I thought you'd be," Momo says.

"Uraraka texted it to all the girls. I rushed over here as soon as I got it," Jirou replies.

Momo held her hand against her forehead. "Great. That's the best way to let people know," she says sarcastically.

"Sorry. I just couldn't keep it to myself," Uraraka says.

I rub her arm and she leans into me. "It's fine. You'll just be up all night answering the same questions," I say.

"I'm always surprised when Todoroki makes a joke," Iida says as he stands up. "As much as I'd enjoy listening to this gossip, I've got some studying to do before the day is up." Iida takes his leave and heads up the stairs.

"So come on Todoroki, spill. How long have you been crushing on my girl?" Jirou asks me.

I sigh in defeat, knowing she won't let up until I give her a straight answer. "I suppose I started to after our exam last year before summer. Momo demonstrated her intellect against Aizawa which caused us to pass the exam. I think that's when I started to really develope deeper feelings for her... But I've never been good at knowing what my feelings are."

"Todoroki..." I hear Midoriya mutter my name as he looks at me with sad eyes. I've told him about my past with my father and he is probably feeling sorry for me now.

"So then, how did you become aware of these feelings of yours?" Jirou questions me further.

I scratch my head as I think back. "Mainly from other people's comments. I started to think deeper and I came to realize that I wanted to be with her."

* * *

My heart skips a beat as Shouto informs me and everyone about his feelings. _I had no idea he paid that much attention to me. Of course we've been rather close friends since last summer, but he would still act somewhat cold like he does with everyone else._ I set my hand on top of his leg and rub my thumb back and forth on it. My simple motion causes everyone to stare and smile at us. I can feel my cheeks getting hot as everyone's attention is on us.

Suddenly Hagakure and Ashido storm into the dorm from outside. "MOMO!" Ashido yells as she runs full speed at us. "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!?"

"I'm assuming you're talking about me and Shouto?" I ask.

"SHOUTO!?" Ashido and Hagakure exclaim in unison.

I can feel Shouto tense up a little from their outburst. "So how long has this been going on for!?" Ashido yells, a little quieter.

"We've already covered this," Kaminari replies as he crosses his arms. "Todoroki basically said he's been in love with Yaoyorozu from the beginning."

"What? No way," Hagakure says. I see the floating clothes take a sitting position on the floor next to Jirou. "Really?" She asks Shouto.

Shouto gives a slight shrug. "More or less," he answers.

Everyone winces as Ashido and Hagakure squeal. "Damn you two calm down," Kaminari says.

"Jeeze you guys. You're gonna shatter our eardrums," Jirou adds.

"I'm sorry. This is just too juicy! They're like the power couple of 2-a!" Ashido squeals.

"Power couple? Seriously?" Uraraka says.

Everyone starts to talk amongst themselves about our relationship while we're left sitting quietly together. Shouto leans over to me until his mouth is right by me ear. "How are you doing with all this?" He whispers to me.

"I'm fine. I was expecting as much from the girls," I reply.

I hear him lightly sigh and he rests his head on mine. "I didn't think they'd be all over us like this..."

"What were _you_ expecting?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe a few questions and then we'd change subjects or we'd leave them and go hang out until curfew."

I look over at the others who are still ignoring us. "Then let's go. We can slip away," I whisper to him. Shouto instantly grabs my hand and stands up, silently leading me away from the group. I glance back and see Midoriya keeping everyone distracted for us. He glances back and meets my eyes with a smile.

Shouto and I get to the first elevator and get in. He presses the fifth button. "This one leads to the girl's side of the dorm," I inform him.

"We can go to my room if you'd be more comfortable with that," he replies as he's about to press a button.

I stop him and hold his hand. "No. It's fine. It doesn't matter as long as we can be together."

We reach the top floor and head to my room. I open the door and we walk in. Shouto is standing in the middle of my room with his hands in his pockets looking around. I suddenly realize the little space I have. The only person I ever have in here with me is Jirou and we sit on my bed due to lack of room. I don't even have any chairs for us to sit on. _I could use my quirk to make us some..._ Before I can decide on what to do Shouto takes a seat on the floor at the base of my bed. He pats the floor next to him for me to come and join him.

I walk over and sit beside him. I lean my head on his shoulder. "Sorry. I didn't quite think this through..." I apologize.

"It's okay. This isn't really any different from my room. The only thing besides the floor I have to sit on is a small stool."

I smile at his comment. "I suppose that's true..."

"So about tomorrow... If it's okay with you I'd like to leave here at about ten thirty if possible. Is that okay with you?" Shouto asks me.

I keep my head resting on his shoulder. "That's fine. I'm kind of nervous to meet your mother. What's she like?"

"My mom is one of the most thoughtful and caring people I know... Despite what she'd done in the past..."

I lift my head from his shoulder and look at him directly. "What do you mean?"

* * *

"Do you remember before when I told you about my father?" I ask Momo.

A stern look comes over her face as she nods. "Yes. You told me about the brutal training and abuse you went through as a child," she replies.

"Yeah, well... I wasn't the only one who was forced to endure the abuse. My mother took his full wrath to protect me to the best of her abilities... After awhile it wore her down and she snapped. She said my left side was unbearable for her to look at because it reminded her of him..." I touch the scar on my face. "She poured boiling water on me when I was five years old... My father sent her away to the hospital and she's been there ever since..." I glance over at Momo. Her eyes are watering but she's remaining silent. "Last year I finally visited her and we've built our relationship back up. She's one of the most important people in my life now."

I'm staring at the floor as I finish speaking. I feel Momo's hand reach over and caress my cheek. I turn my head so I'm facing her. "Shouto..." She says as she runs her fingers over the bottom of my scar.

I touch her hand and gently hold it. "It's okay Momo. It happened a long time ago and I've forgiven her. Being away from my father is the best thing for her..."

The room fell silent. Momo and I are sitting beside each other with her hand still in mine. I feel her shift her weight. I turn my head to face her again and I'm met with her soft lips. She presses herself up against my body. I can feel how warm and soft she is. I caress her face with my hands. She parts her mouth, letting out a small moan. I take this chance to deepen our kiss.

I pull Momo closer to me until she is sitting in my lap; our lips never part. Her arms are now wrapped around my neck as we intensely kiss. I grab ahold of her body and stand up, turning around and throwing us both down onto her enormous bed. Our lips part and I'm staring down at the most amazing woman I've come to know. "Momo.." I say as I move a strand of hair from her face. "I love you."

She smiles and touches my cheek. "I love you too Shouto." I return the smile, which makes her smile even more. "You have such a beautiful smile Shouto," she says, taking me off guard.

"I do?" I ask slightly confused.

She rubs her thumb against my cheek. "Yes. You should smile more often."

I take her hand in mine and smile as I close the distance between us. "I think I can manage that." I lock our lips together once again and lay my body over top of hers.

* * *

Shouto intensifies our kiss. His body is so warm I feel as if I'm going to melt beneath him. I run my hands over his back as he kisses me deeply. He lets out a small moan which causes me to pull him closer to me if at all possible. He shifts his weight into me, setting himself between my legs as we keep our kiss locked. I pull away and he goes for my neck, lightly running his tongue across it then latching his mouth gently on me. "Mng... Shouto..." I can't help but say his name. _I want him badly. I need him. However..._ "Shouto..." I say again as I try to pull away from him.

He releases his hold on my neck. I can still feel the heat from where his mouth just was as he looks at me with those beautiful eyes of his. "What is it Momo?" He asks, sounding concerned yet confused.

"I... It's not that I don't want to, but... I don't think we should go any farther right now... Since we don't know when we might switch again I mean..."

"Oh..." He doesn't appear to be disappointed, but it's hard to tell what he's thinking or feeling sometimes. He rolls off of me and lays beside me. He scoots close to me then wraps his arms around my body, pulling me into him. "I understand what you're saying and I feel the same way right now too. But as long as we can spend some of our time like this that'll make me happy."

I can't help but smile. He loosens his hold on me and we just stare into each other's eyes as we lay side by side on my bed. "Shouto..."

"Momo?"

I scoot closer to him and bring my lips to his, kissing him gently. He returns my kiss, gentle at first. He brings his hand to my face and runs his icy fingers down along my jaw and to my neck. We part and I can see how wanting and flushed his usually calm emotionless face is. "I love you," I say with a small smile.

Shouto smiles back at me, with his eyes darting from my lips to my eyes. He brings his hand to my face again and brushes some of my loose hair back. "I love you too Momo." He runs his hand across my cheek and pulls me back into him. He kisses and holds me against his body. _I love seeing this side of him. He's so tender and warm..._ Shouto runs his hands across my back and through my hair, undoing my ponytail in the process.

Our lips part and I run my hand through my hair to unbunch it. Shouto just smiles at me as I do so. He sits up and leans against my headboard. "Is something wrong Shouto?" I ask as I mirror him.

He combs his hand through his own hair, messing up the perfect separation of colors. "Nothing's wrong. I just keep thinking that this has got to be a dream or something," he tells me.

I grin and lean over, resting my head on his sturdy shoulder. "I know... This seems too good to be true."

Shouto wraps his arm around me and rubs my arm with his thumb. I hear his phone go off and I feel him shift to pull it from his pocket. "Oh..."

"What is it?" I take my head off of his shoulder and look at him.

"Midoriya just texted me reminding me of the curfew. I can't believe it's already this late... I should probably get going before Aizawa does his rounds," he says. He turns and gets off my bed, squeezing through the narrow aisle and out toward the door.

I follow after him and meet him at the door. "Okay, well, I guess I'll see you in the morning then Shouto," I say, tucking my hair behind my ear.

I notice his cheeks turn pink as he watches me. "Uh yeah," he says as he glances away from me.

I grin at his now awkwardness. I reach out and touch his face, causing him to turn and look at me. I lean forward and kiss his warm, soft lips. "Good night Shouto," I say as I reach past his body and open the door.

He stares at me for a brief moment before he takes my hand in his. "Good night Momo," he pulls me back into him. He still has a grip on my hand as he brings his other one to my chin and kisses me intensely for the last time this night. _I don't ever want him to go..._ Our lips part and he rests his forehead up against mine. "I love you Momo," he whispers to me.

My face warms from his words. "I love you, Shouto.."

* * *

 _I'm glad I made it back to my room without running into anyone. I don't think I could stand anymore questions tonight._ I unbutton my shirt and take it off. I fold it and set it on the table. It's still clean and I can wear it again tomorrow when we go to see my mom. It's almost summer again and my room is hot. I forgot to open the window earlier so it wouldn't be like this. I walk to the window and crack it open. Normally I'd sleep in a tank top and shorts, but it's just too damn hot right now. I unbutton my pants and step out of them. I toss them into my laundry basket, then go to my closet. I pull out my bedroll and lay it on the floor.

I go and shut the lights off then lay down with only half my body covered by the blanket. _I can't stop thinking about Momo... And wondering if she's thinking about me._ I touch my lips, remembering the warmth, the intensity and the taste of kissing her. "Momo..." I close my eyes in an attempt to sleep.

* * *

I look at my phone and realize it's on silent. I see I have nearly fifty texts from all the girls. "Mmmm... I so don't want to deal with this tonight... I'll messege them in the morning, or just speak to them in person..." I plug my phone in to charge and shut my light off. I lay down in my large soft bed and pull the blankets over my body. _It feels so much bigger without Shouto here with me..._ I roll onto my side and pull my covers over my head to stay warm. _It's strange how much I miss his warmth already..._ I close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

The sunlight is beaming through the window, shining in my face causing me to wake up. _My bed feels a lot softer than it has before... And it smells like Momo..._ I sit up and look around. I quickly realize I'm in Momo's body. "Damn... I hope this won't last too long..." I scoot to the edge of her enormous bed and get off. "Shit... I have to pee..."

* * *

I wake up. Even just by opening my eyes I can tell Shouto and I switched. I sit up and look around his room. "It's cold in here..." I turn as I feel a breeze and see that the window got left open. "No wonder it's so cold." I stand up and see that Shouto went to bed in nothing but his boxers. I use his quirk to ignite flames over my body to warm up as I walk over and close the window. I turn back and face his Japanese styled room. "Oh no... I've got to use the bathroom..."

* * *

"Fucking god dammit. Why did I have to wake up so fucking early?" I turn the stove top off and take my plate of pancakes I made for myself. "The fuck is taking Kirishima so long?" I grumble as I walk to the couch. I take a seat and start to eat.

I hear the elevator open. I glance back and see Kirishima and Icy Hot come out together, which pisses me off. I turn away and keep eating. "Yo Katsuki!" I hear Kirishima yell out to me. The next thing I know he has his arms wrapped around my shoulders and plants a kiss on my cheek. "Morning."

I can feel my face get red by his action in the common space. "What the fuck!?" I basically shout.

"What? There's no one else here except Yaoyorozu," he says as he looks to Icy Hot.

"You switched first thing in the morning? How's that going?" I ask as she and Kirishima come around the couch and take a seat.

Kirishima sits next to me and steals some of my food, while the fake Half n Half sits on the other couch. I honestly don't remember her name. "It could be better..." She says as she rubs her arm in an embarrassed way.

"Oh yeah? You get to use the bathroom as him or something?" I mock. She turns away from me in embarrassment I assume. "That's great!" I laugh. "How much you wanna bet he had to do the same in your body!?"

* * *

Katsuki keeps poking fun at their situation. I swallow my mouthful of pancake then poke him in the cheek. "The hell are you doing weird hair?" He asks me.

"Quit being a jerk. It's not very manly Katsuki," I tell him.

Katsuki scoffs and eats more of his food. "I'm just having some fun. I know it probably sucks for them," he calmly says.

Yaoyorozu is just sitting quietly on the couch, probably waiting for Todoroki. "So what time are you and Todoroki leaving to go to his moms?" I ask, trying to not make her feel secluded.

"About ten thirty," she answers.

The elevator dings and we all look to see who it is. Yaoyorozu steps out, or actually, Todoroki. "Yo!" I call over to him.

* * *

As I reach the common area Kirishima calls out to me. I see him and Bakugou sitting together on the couch and Momo is on the other couch near them. I walk over to join them. "Hi..." I say.

"Good morning," Momo replies.

So far neither of us have made eye contact. _I'm too embarrassed by waking up as her... I'm sure she is too..._ I run my hand through Momo's long hair, which I brushed and kept down. "I know you don't normally wear it like this, but I didn't know how to put it up..." I say to her.

"That's okay. I can do it later when we change back."

I stay standing with my hands in my jean pockets. The room is silent, until I hear Bakugou snicker. "What?" I grumble to him.

Bakugou has a malicious smile. "So how was it being your girlfriend this morning? You have any fun with her?" He asks me.

"What!? No!" I nearly shout.

Bakugou just laughs. Kirishima throws himself on top of his body and kisses him on the lips, which causes him to shut up. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Bakugou exclaims, looking around hastily as Kirishima backs off.

"Quit being like that or I'll do it again," Kirishima tells him.

* * *

Bakugou shuts up as his face goes red. _It's rather humorous that that's what Kirishima does to shut him up._ _I wonder if it's just because Shouto and I are around..._ I look to Shouto in my body. He's still avoiding eye contact with me. _I understand how he feels..._ "So, Shouto... What are we going to do if we're still like this when we visit your mother?" I ask, trying to get him to forget about this morning.

He shrugs. "We could just tell her. She might get a kick out of it, but she'll be understanding," he says. "I just hope we're in our normal bodies by then. I don't want to be put in that situation."

I scoot over on the couch and pat the spot next to me for Shouto to sit. "Come take a seat. We've still got nearly two hours before we're going to need to leave," I say to him. Shouto sits down. His body is so much larger than mine. I take a moment to compare our two. I reach around him and rest my arm over his shoulders. _This is weird..._ His face tints red as he stares at the table in front of us.

Bakugou and Kirishima have been relatively quiet for awhile. I glance over to them and see that they're having a quiet, intimate conversation between them. Bakugou notices me looking at them and his face scrunches into a scowl. "What are you looking at Freezer Burn?" He growls.

I sigh, not even bothering to correct him about Shouto not being in his body. "Nothing..." I reply. I look back to Shouto. "So, what do you want to do until we leave?" I ask him.

He's hesitant before replying. "What I want to do is be in my own body so I can be the one to hold you..." He answers. We switch suddenly.

* * *

I glance over and see Momo in her own body again. I move my arm and pull her closer to me. I lean over and kiss her on the forehead. "This is better," I say with a small smile. She touches my face and brings her lips to mine. I kiss her back, forgetting about Bakugou and Kirishima beside us as I hold her in my arms.

"Ugh. Barf," Bakugou says. I part from Momo and I look over just in time to see Kirishima kiss him again. "FUCKING DAMMIT!" Bakugou yells.

Kirishima just laughs as he takes Bakugou's hand in his own. To my surprise Bakugou stays like that, holding his hand. I smile, not caring if he sees. Momo lays her head on my shoulder. "What are your guy's plans for today?" I ask Bakugou and Kirishima.

"Nothing much. I've got some working out to do and later Katsuki's gonna help me study some more," Kirishima answers with a smile.

"What's it to you?" Bakugou questions.

"Well if you don't have plans for this morning would you want to come to breakfast with us?" I ask them.

"I already ate," Bakugou replies.

"Awe come on Katsuki. I only had one pancake," Kirishima complains while leaning against Bakugou. "If we go out for breakfast then we can sit on the same side of the table and hold hands."

Bakugou's face goes pink. "Fine..." He mutters.

"Is that okay with you?" I ask, making sure Momo is okay with it.

Momo smiles at me. "Yeah. Sounds like fun," she says.

I smile back at her, remembering what she had told me last night. "Let's get going then before the others wake up. There'll be a lot of questions if they see us leaving together," I say.

"Of course."

"Sure thing!"

"Whatever..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Why did you want to go out with them?" Momo asks me as we leave the UA campus.

I'm holding her hand and we're trailing a few feet behind Bakugou and Kirishima who are both walking with their hands in their pockets. "A few reasons really..."

"Like what?" Momo tucks her hair behind her ear. She never did put it up before we left.

"Well I wanted to go out to eat with you and I think having them around will make it easier if we switch. And I also feel a little bad that they don't get the chance to be a couple out in public much," I tell her.

Momo tightens her grip on my hand and grabs ahold of my arm with her other hand. "I didn't know you could be so thoughtful Shouto," she says, smiling at me. "Especially towards Bakugou."

* * *

After a ten minute wait for the train and a thirty minute ride we arrive at a diner. We go in and get a table in the back. Me and Katsuki sit together on one side and Yaoyorozu and Todoroki sit on the other. I don't think me and Katsuki have ever sat on the same side of the table like _this_ before. I mean sure we sit together at lunch and stuff, but not as a couple.

After the waitress takes all our orders I look across the table. "Thanks for inviting us out Todoroki," I say to him.

"Yeah. It was nothing," he replies.

I hold Katsuki's hand under the table, which causes him to tense up for a second. "It's not nothing to me. This is almost like a double date," I say as I lean my head on Katsuki's shoulder.

"Fuck you're embarrassing," Katsuki grumbles.

"I am not. You're just not good at saying what you want or feel all the time," I reply as I rub my thumb against his hand.

Katsuki rests his chin in his hand, looking away from everyone. "Yeah well, this isn't as bad as I thought it'd be... So thanks for the invite Freezer Burn."

 _Even when he's being nice he can't use people's real names_...I glance over to Todoroki who just grins. "You're welcome Bakugou," he says.

"So hey, why did you invite us out anyway?" I ask suddenly through utter curiosity.

Todoroki shrugs and leans back, putting his arm around Yaoyorozu. "I thought we could hang out for a little bit this morning seeing as we know each others secrets," he answers. "And I also suspected that you and Bakugou don't get to go on dates much. I thought it'd be a nice way to thank you guys for agreeing to help us this week."

My face heats up and I feel a smile cross my face. "You're right on that," I tell him. "Thanks again Todoroki."

I run my hand over Katsuki's knee, causing him to look my way. Katsuki leans into me and kisses me on the lips. It took me and the others by surprise. I'm too stunned to kiss him back and I'm just sitting here like an idiot. Katsuki pulls away and stares at me. "What's wrong?" He asks with a sly grin.

"N-nothing..." I stutter like a moron.

He smirks as he leans in again. "Now who's bad at not saying what they feel?"

* * *

 _Wow. It's kind of weird to see this side of Bakugou... Especially out in public._ I glance over to Shouto who has averted his gaze from the couple across the table, and my eyes are met with his. I don't know if it's Bakugou and Kirishima making out on the other end of the table or it's just being with Shouto, but I face him and press my lips to his. He kisses me back and holds my body against his.

We suddenly hear a clacking sound on the table. The four of us turn our attention to the waitress who has brought our food. All of our faces are red with embarrassment as we resituate ourselves. "Food's here. Better eat up so it doesn't get cold," the waitress chuckles with a smile. "Enjoy your meal." She walks away, leaving us all in silence.

* * *

Everyone begins to eat. We eat mostly in silence with the occasional exchange of words. I can't tell if the others are embarrassed by the waitress or too hungry. Either way it's kinda awkward. I'm the second to finish eating after Kirishima. I can see him digging through his wallet. "Kirishima," he looks at me, "don't worry about it. It's on me," I tell him.

"You sure man? I'm more than happy to pay," he replies.

I shake my head. "I invited you both out. It's my treat to everyone."

"But Todor-"

"Just let the guy pay Kirishima," Bakugou chimes in. "Just be treated."

Kirishima clenches his fist. "But the manly thing to do is to pay for your own food Katsuki. Even if he invited us I need to pay for our meals," he says.

I pull my wallet out of my back pocket. "It's really fine Kirishima. I had intended on paying for everyone," I tell him.

Kirishima is about to say something but Bakugou stops him. He leans over and cups his hand around his mouth and Kirishima's ear as he whispers something to him. Momo and I watch as Kirishima's face goes as red as his hair. Kirishima puts his wallet away. "Thank you for the food Todoroki. I appreciate it," he says, bowing his head.

 _I don't think I want to know what Bakugou just said to him._ Momo sets her hand on my thigh which causes me to look her way. "Thank you for the meal Shouto," she says to me with a smile.

I can feel my cheeks get hot as she smiles at me like that. "You're welcome."

After I pay for all our food we part ways at the train station from Bakugou and Kirishima. They take the train back towards UA while Momo and I head downtown towards the hospital. "Am I dressed okay to meet your mother?" Momo asks me as we walk down the street.

I look over at her. _I did dress her this morning... I'm pretty sure I did a good job..._ She's wearing a short sleeved v-neck shirt with a pair of dark jeans. "Do you not like what you're wearing? I think you look really pretty," I say, rubbing my neck. _Maybe she doesn't like to wear simple things off campus_.

Momo takes my hand and holds it in hers as we walk. "Really?" She asks.

"Of course. You're always so beautiful Momo. My mother won't care what you're wearing anyway, she'll be happy just to finally meet you."

"Finally meet me? What do you mean by that?" Momo asks.

I nervously scratch my cheek and avoid eye contact. "Well, I've told her all about my life at UA and she's asked if there are any girls I liked in my class..." I glance over to Momo who is smiling at me with bright eyes. "And I've told her about you... Quite a lot now that I think about it..."

* * *

 _Shouto is so adorable when he's embarrassed._ His face is tinted pink and he's trying to hide it. "So I can expect a barrage of questions like with the girls at the dorm?" I ask.

Shouto focuses back on me as the hospital comes into view. "Not a barrage... That's not who she is. She'll most likely ask you some basic things about yourself..."

We enter the hospital and make our way to Shouto's mother's room. Shouto slides the door open and we walk in. His mother is sitting by the window waiting for us. _She's so beautiful._ She smiles at the two of us and has a surprised yet happy look on her face. "You must be Momo Yaoyorozu," she says as she stands to greet me properly.

I bow. "Yes. It's very nice to meet you," I say.

I straighten back up as Shouto takes my hand. I can feel my face get hot with embarrassment. We've only been together one day so there's no way his mother would know we're a couple and yet he goes straight to holding my hand. "So I take it you finally asked her out did you Shouto?" His mother asks with a smile.

Shouto nods. "Yes. I asked her last night if she'd be my girlfriend," he says, returning the smile.

His mother focuses her attention to me. "You're just as I had imagend from all the things Shouto has told me about you."

"What has he told you?" I nervously ask.

She sits on the edge of her bed. Shouto leads me to the chairs by the window and we take a seat. "He's told me that you're the number one student in the class and that you're the most beautiful woman he's seen. I thought he was exaggerating because he had a crush on you, but now I can see for myself just how pretty you are."

I look to Shouto who's face is extremely red. "Mom..." He says quietly.

"What? She's your girlfriend now. Aren't mothers supposed to embarrass their sons?" She replies with a chuckle.

I laugh along side her. Shouto turns away from the both of us, trying to hide his red face. "You're not supposed to gang up on me..." He mutters.

His mom reaches out and touches his knee. "It's okay Shouto. I'm done now. Why don't you tell me about yourself Yaoyorozu?" She says, turning her attention toward me.

* * *

I didn't intend for us to visit my mom for so long. Momo and my mother talked for hours about the most random things. They left me out of the conversation most of the time, but I was okay with it. They got along just like I thought they would which made me happy.

"Thank you for having us," Momo says to my mother with a bow.

My mother bows back. "Thank you for coming to visit me. I trust you'll take good care of her right Shouto?" She asks, looking to me.

I smile. "Of course." I hug my mother. "I'll see you next weekend."

"Will you be coming next time too Yaoyorozu?"

"I'd love to. If it's okay with Shouto," Momo says.

I take her hand and lace our fingers together. "I'd love that."

We exit the hospital and head toward the train station. "That was really fun. I really enjoyed meeting your mother," Momo says.

"I knew you would. I'm glad we didn't end up switching at all with how long we were there for." I pull out my phone and check the time. "By the time we get back to the dorms it'll be almost dinner time."

"We should stop some place and pick up some food then. I'll buy this time," Momo suggests.

We stop at a fast food restaurant before the train station. We get our food to go and eat it on the ride back to UA. The moment we step into the dorms the other girls all rush us.

"Why didn't you ever text me back!?" Ashido yells at Momo.

"Yeah Momo what the hell? You and Todoroki totally ditched us last night," Jirou adds on.

I get pushed out of the way by the girls and separated from Momo. She gives me a sympathetic look before she gets dragged to the lounge. I sigh and pull out my phone. I send her a quick text before heading up to my room.

* * *

Jirou, Ashido, Hagakure, Asui, and Uraraka all pull me over to the lounge and sit me down. _Last night my phone was blowing up with texts from them all and I didn't want to deal with it. Then today I was busy with Shouto and kept my phone on silent. I guess this is what I get for ignoring them..._ Out of the corner of my eye I see Shouto get in the elevator. I take out my phone and see that he sent me a message. _I had fun with you today. You should spend tonight with your friends. I'll be back down after a little bit_ , I read. I get snapped back to the girls as Jirou pokes me with her earphone jack.

"Hey Momo. You can't ignore us anymore. You've gotta give us the details between you and Todoroki now," she says, taking my phone away.

"Hey," I grab my phone back and put it in my pocket. "Fine," I sigh. "What do you want to know?"

"First of all, why did you ditch us last night? And why didn't you text any of us back?" Ashido asks.

"Shouto was uncomfortable and wanted to be alone with me last night," I answer. "And I didn't text any of you back because you all left me like twenty messages each."

"Oooooo. Alone time," Hagakure beams. "What'd you two do?"

"Yeah! Did you guys make out alot!?" Ashido squeals. "I bet he's really good at it."

I tuck my hair behind me ear as I remeber back to last night. "Yeah... We did, and, he is..." I answer honestly.

The girls all squeal unbearably loudly, causing the guys in the kitchen to stare at us. "Damn girls. Calm down a little," Sero hollers to us.

"Sorry," I apologize. "Can we please try to keep the volume at an appropriate level?" I request of them.

"How can we!?" Ashido yells. "You're the second couple in our class! We did this with Hagakure and Ojirou remember!?"

"Ribbit. It's okay Momo. Mina should calm down after tonight as long as you give her enough gossip," Asui tells me.

"Tsuyu's right Momo," Uraraka adds. "We all want to know too. Not just Mina."

"Yeah, so spill. What's it like being with him?" Hagakure asks.

"Yeah. He's never really talkative or emotional around anyone. What's he like when you were suckin' face?" Jirou asks.

I can feel my face heating up. "Well, Shouto is quite reserved around everyone, but when we're alone he's more open and, loving..."

Once again the girls all squeal. "GOD DAMMIT! SHUT THE FUCK UP IN THERE!" Bakugou shouts from across the room.

"Sorry!" Uraraka yells back.

"Fucking loud ass girls," I hear Bakugou complain.

"So how far have you gone with him?" Jirou asks me.

"How far? We've only been together a day," I reply.

"So just kissing? You haven't done _anything_ else?" Ashido pries.

I shake my head. "Nope..."

"Are you sure? You look like you're hiding something. Ribbit."

 _I can't let them find out. I've been Shouto and I've seen his bare body with his own eyes..._ _Now I remember why I didn't want to talk to them..._ "There's really nothing else to tell..." I state.

"You're not keeping the saucy stuff to yourself are you?" Jirou asks.

"What? There is no saucy stuff," I reply.

"Hey. What are you girls talking about?"

We all look back and see Sero, Kaminari, Ojirou, and Mineta. "We're trying to pry information out of Momo," Ashido replies.

"Information? Like what?" Ojirou asks. The guys all sit down on the other end of the couch. Jirou wraps her arm around my shoulder and grins to them. "Momo here bagged Todoroki and she's being stingy on the juicy stuff."

"Really? About time right?" Sero says, nudging Ojirou with his elbow.

"Right? I heard about it last night," Kaminari says.

"What!? Yaoyorozu is taken by that cold hearted show off!?" Mineta complains.

"Dude calm down. You never had a chance with her anyway," Sero tells him.

"Yeah. Everyone knows she's had a thing for Todoroki for awhile," Kaminari says.

"What? Everyone knew?" I ask.

"Well duh. It was kinda obvious," Hagakure replies.

"Hmm... That's kind of embarrassing..."

"Yeah but you and Icy Hot are a thing now," Jirou chuckles.

"Yeah. Okay _Bakugou,_ " I say to her.

"You need something?"

I turn my head and see Bakugou standing behind the couch. "Oh. No. Sorry."

"Are you all done gossiping yet? I'm getting tired of hearing it," Bakugou says, walking around the couch and taking a seat on one of the chairs by the TV.

"If you don't want to hear it then why don't you go hang out somewhere else," Jirou tells him.

"I don't have a TV in my room and I wanna watch it! SO PIPE DOWN!" He shouts.

I chuckle at his outburst, when suddenly I'm no longer in the lounge. _Oh no... Of course it happened now._ Water is hitting me in the face. I suddenly realize that Shouto was in the middle of showering. "Oh no..." I look down at his strong, wet body then quickly avert my gaze from looking further down. I shut the water off and step out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. "Why now? Why?" I complain.

I walk out of his bathroom and into his room. I go to his dresser and pull some clothes out. I remove the towel and use his quirk to dry off. The fire quickly evaporates the water. I pull on a pair of boxers then step into a pair of black pants. I grab one of his blue button up shirts and pull it on. "I hope Shouto is okay... I should text Bakugou and Kirishima to let them know we switched."

* * *

 _Dammit... This sucks..._ I was almost done with my shower and now all of a sudden I'm in Momo's body. I'm sitting on the couch with Jirou on my left and Ashido on my right. Sero, Ojirou, Kaminari, Mineta, Uraraka, Asui, and Hagakure are all also here looking my way. Bakugou is also here, but he's watching TV. _What the hell were they talking about? Was Momo in the middle if saying something? I hope they didn't notice anything strange._

"So Yaoyorozu," Sero starts to say, "were you the one to ask him out or did Todoroki finally do it?"

 _I see. They're still on about all this..._ _I've got to try and act like Momo._ "Shouto asked me out last night," I reply.

"Yeah? I'm kinda surprised you hadn't gone ahead and asked him before."

"Right? I didn't think Todoroki would be so bold."

"I doubt he even knew she liked him. He probably just took a risk."

 _They're not wrong. If it wasn't for that guys quirk and us being forced into this situation I probably wouldn't have had the courage to ask her out._ I sit quietly as the others talk about me and Momo. Jirou pokes my side with her earphone jack. "Hey. You okay Momo?"

"Hmm? Oh. I'm fine. Just had a long day is all," I reply.

"Really? What'd you and Todoroki do?" Uraraka asks.

"Yeah. Neither of you were here this morning when we all got up. Ribbit."

"You spent the whole day together?" Ashido asks.

"Well... Yeah, kinda... Shouto visits his mom on the weekends and he took me with him to meet her," I tell them.

"YOU MET HIS MOM ALREADY!?" Ashido yells.

Everyone winces and covers their ears. Bakugou shoots up out of his chair with explosions going off in his hands. "DAMMIT! KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!" He shouts. "Why don't you all give her a fucking break!? Isn't there anything else you fucking sidekicks can talk about!?"

"Jeez... Calm down Bakugou," Kaminari tells him.

"Shut the FUCK up Pikachu!"

"Man I don't need this."

"Me neither. I'm gonna go work out."

"I'm gonna go see if Shouji wants to chill.."

Sero, Ojirou, and Kaminari get up and leave due to Bakugou's outburst. Bakugou glares down at Mineta who is still sitting on the couch. "Got anything to say Gumball?" He growls.

Mineta shakes his head. "No. I'm fine hanging out with all the girls. Even if Yaoyorozu is taken the others aren't," he says. Bakugou is still glaring but tilts his head at his comment. "And even if she is taken I can still look. Todoroki isn't here to stop me."

 _That little scumbag._ Jirou puts her arm in front of me, blocking Momo's body from Mineta. "Todoroki doesn't need to be here to protect her from you. The six of us are more than enough to kick your ass," she says to him.

"Oh yeah? I think I'd enjoy that."

Bakugou grabs Mineta by his shirt and lifts him into the air. He holds his hand close to his face and lets off a small explosion. "Yeah? How about I kick your ass first?" He growls.

Mineta's face instantly changes. "Okay. I get it."

Bakugou throws him over the couch with a small explosion. "Now get the hell out of here you rotten grape!" Mineta scurries up the stairs, disappearing from sight. Bakugou huffs and sits back down to watch his show.

"Wow Bakugou. That was really nice of you. Ribbit."

"Yeah. Didn't expect that from you," Uraraka says.

Bakugou clicks his tongue as a response. "Is it just me or is anyone else kinda attracted to him right now," I hear Ashido whisper. I grin at her comment. _If they only knew..._

"Yo! What was all the yelling about?" I hear Kirishima ask.

Kirishima and Momo in my body, come over to where we're at. Kirishima sits on the adjacent couch, while Ashido scoots over for Momo to sit beside me. "Where have you been Todoroki?" Jirou asks her.

Momo sits beside me. "Well you all kind of ambushed us and pushed me out of the way. I thought I'd let you have her while I took a shower," she answers. She puts her arm around my shoulders. "How are you doing?" She asks me. "Any problems?"

"Well Mineta was just being, well, Mineta. Then Bakugou nearly blew him up," Uraraka tells her.

"That guy never knows when to be chill," Kirishima sighs. "You didn't hurt him did ya Bakugou?"

"Course not," he replies without turning away from the TV. "I'll save that for our training next week."

"Yeah? Why the sudden interest in beating up Mineta?" Ashido questions.

"He's a little annoying assrag who needs to get knocked around a little bit. And I'm getting sick and tired of his constant perverted behavior," Bakugou answers.

"Said like a true man," Kirishima states with a smile.

"Mineta didn't do anything to you did he?" Momo asks me.

I shake my head. "No. He was just being inconsiderate like normal."

"Well now that Todoroki has joined us, how about we let them be for now," Jirou tells the other girls.

"Awe but I wanna talk more about their relationship," Ashido whines.

"You'll have plenty of time for that later," Uraraka tells her. "Why don't we go out and get some food?"

"Sounds like fun!" Hagakure beams.

"I could eat. Ribbit. Do any of you want to join us?" Asui offers.

"No. We ate just before coming back," Momo tells them.

"Nah. I'm good. I haven't worked up my appetite yet," Kirishima says.

"I couldn't think of anything worse than hanging out with a bunch of highschool girls," Bakugou grumbles.

"Suit yourselves," Jirou says. "I'll text ya later Momo. And you had better answer me back this time."

"Uh... Yeah. I will," I say, confused by her statement.

Jirou looks to Momo. "You play nice with her Todoroki. Otherwise you'll have to answer to me."

"Of course," Momo replies.

The girls all get up and leave the dorm. I sigh and lean my head against Momo. "I don't understand why you girls like to talk about all this stuff," I complain.

"Yeah what's up with that?" Kirishima asks. "Why do they like to gossip so much?"

Momo shrugs. "Just a natural thing that girls do I suppose. It is rather enjoyable to discuss details of other's lives from time to time. And girls love to hear about romance."

Bakugou scoffs. "Whatever. At least with them all gone I can finally hear the TV." Bakugou slides off the chair and scoots over near Kirishima, sitting on the floor by his leg. "Why do we keep getting stuck hanging out with you two dunces recently?" Bakugou says, glaring our way.

"Well, since we know, you don't have to fully hide anything," Momo replies.

Kirishima looks around then sets his hand on Bakugou's head and starts stroking his hair. "I like that you know. There's not any weird pressure or annoying questions from you guys," Kirishima says.

Bakugou slaps Kirishima's hand away. "Knock it off. Someone could come in at anytime you moron," he grumbles.

Momo rubs my arm with her thumb as we watch the news with Bakugou and Kirishima. "I'm sorry about the girls," she says.

"It's okay. I'm sorry about the shower..."

"What? Shower?" Kirishima hears us.

"It's nothing..." I say.

"Half n Half must've been in the shower when they switched," Bakugou says with a grin. "So what's it like suddenly having a dick Big Boobs?"

"Just shut up Bakugou," I growl at him.

Kirishima slaps Bakugou on the head. "Don't be like that," he scolds him.

"Fine... How about you Icy Hot? Having boobs that big annoying?"

"They're... Weird..." I state.

"Weird?" Momo asks.

"Well, yeah. How do you do anything with these things getting in the way?"

"Guess I'm used to it."

"It's still weird..." I shut my eyes as I keep my head on her shoulder.

"Shouto... Are you tired?" I hear Momo ask me.

"Kinda... But I don't want to leave you just yet."

Momo moves her arm and pulls me down so my head is resting on her lap. "Momo..."

"Shut your eyes and rest. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Shouto closes his eyes and lays peacefully in my lap. "Is it weird to constantly be looking at yourself?" Kirishima asks me.

"Yes. It's very strange, but just knowing it's Shouto makes me be okay with it. If it was anyone else I don't know how I'd feel," I reply.

Kirishima rubs his neck as he looks back to the TV. "I don't know if I could handle being in Katsuki's body without anyone knowing a difference. And I know for sure he couldn't pull off being me."

"You don't think I could be you?" Bakugou grumbles.

"Hell no. You're too crabby all the time and have an explosive personality," Kirishima replies.

"I agree. There's no way you could pull off being Kirishima, Bakugou," I tell him.

Bakugou is silent as a commercial comes on. "Yeah well... I wouldn't wanna be him anyway.."

"You wouldn't? What's wrong with being me?"

"If I was you then I couldn't hold you in my arms..." Bakugou mutters.

I watch as Kirishima leans over and wraps his arms around Bakugou's neck, giving him a large hug. "Awe Katsuki."

"Hey get off me shark toothed bastard!" Bakugou tries to pry Kirishima off of him but Kirishima ends up falling forward on top of him.

I dart my eyes around the room, making sure there's nobody coming our way. I look back down to the guys and see them kissing. I clear my throat. "You forget where you are?" I ask.

Kirishima pulls away from Bakugou with a red face. "Sorry!" He quickly jumps off of Bakugou and sits back on the couch.

Bakugou sits up and leans against the couch again. "Sorry about that," Bakugou says to me.

"It's okay. I get it."

"Yeah but you're relationship is known and you don't have to worry about others," Bakugou says.

"You know Bakugou, nobody will judge you guys. Everyone here is cool with stuff like this," I say, gesturing to him and Kirishima.

"That's not what I care about. I don't give a fuck what people think about our sexuality. I just don't want to have to deal with them all questioning us or acting differently to us." He shifts in his spot. "I know most of you don't like me that much, and everyone is friends with Kirishima. I don't want them to think poorly of him for being with me or for them to think I treat him badly..."

"Bakugou..." I can understand his feelings, but I don't think that at all about their relationship. "Well, you've got friend's in me and Shouto. And when you're ready to bring your relationship into the light we'll be willing to help you deflect any negative comments from the others."

Kirishima smiles big. "Thanks Yaoyorozu."

Bakugou focuses back on the TV as the news comes on. "Good to know..." He grumbles.

Shouto opens his eyes. He sits up and yawns. "What time is it?" He asks.

I take his phone out. "About six."

"Mmm. Do you want to stay here and watch TV?" He asks.

"Well, we should probably go over the basics of my quirk. Tomorrow we'll have to do the same if we're like this still," I tell him.

Shouto sighs. "Okay. Should we go to your room then?" He asks.

"Yes. I have several books in there that you'll need to read."

"Good luck Icy Hot. You won't be having any fun tonight," Bakugou says.

I stand up and Shouto follows. "Good night you two," I say to Bakugou and Kirishima.

"Night," Kirishima cheerfully says. Bakugou just snorts and waves.

Shouto and I make our way to my room. He takes a seat on my bed while I grab three books off my bookshelf. I set them beside him. "These have some basic compounds you'll need to memorize. By learning this I can walk you through on how to make a sword."

"A sword?"

"Swords are simple for me to make. They don't require much thought for me to create one now. It'll be easy and if we end up in a practical test you'll have a weapon."

Shouto picks up one of the books and opens it. "Okay. Guess we should get started then... This is going to be a long night..."

* * *

Momo and I have been going through the books she laid out for me. It's nearly midnight now and I'm able to create a small knife using her quirk. I fall back on her bed, nearly passing out as I sink into the mattress. "I think this is enough for tonight Momo," I say to her. "I'm exhausted."

"Very well. We can pick up where we left off tomorrow morning," she says. She gathers her books and sets them on her desk. "I guess I should go then... If we don't switch back by morning will you please take a shower for me?"

I sit up. "You want me to shower as you?"

"Well, yeah... I can't do it if I'm you and I never got to take one today," she tells me.

 _Being Momo... Naked. In the shower._.. I avoid looking at her. "I suppose I can... Since you're asking." Momo walks back over to me. She places her hand on my face. I turn my head and stare into my face. "What are you doing? I thought we agreed not to do this stuff while in each other's bodies..."

"I know... Just close your eyes..."

I do as she says. Our lips touch. My body feels so different as Momo as we kiss. I feel a wave of tingling wash over me. _Is this how she feels when she gets turned on?_ Our kiss deepens as she pushes me back onto the bed. She crawls over top of me, but suddenly pulls back. I open my eyes and see that her face is red and she's not looking at me. "What's wrong Momo?" I ask.

"I... Well-well..." I glance down as she's trying to hide the bulge in her pants.

"Oh..." My face goes as red as hers. I scoot away and sit up straight. "Maybe we shouldn't be doing this right now..."

"Agreed. It was my fault," she says.

She sits down, shifting her weight around. "Momo? What's the matter?"

"How do I make it go away?" She asks.

She still won't look at me, which is understandable. "Just think about something that turns you off... Something not sexy or fun.."

Momo sits quietly, staring at the floor for a few long minutes. She finally gets off the bed. "Thanks, and sorry..." She says to me.

"I'm sorry too... I should have stopped you," I say.

She rubs her arm as she goes to the door. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow for some more studying then," she says. "Good night Shouto."

"Good night." Momo leaves her room. I look around her room before falling back onto the bed. "So sleepy..." Without much thought I start to undress. I take off my shirt and pants until I'm just in underwear. "This thing is so uncomfortable. I'm _not_ sleeping in it," I say to myself. I reach behind my back in an attempt to unhook the bra. _I can't get it... How do girls do this_? I struggle with it for what feels like an hour as I roll around on the bed until it finally pops off.

My chest feels like a weight has been lifted from it. I start to massage it to relieve the uncomfortable feeling, when I suddenly realize what I'm doing. _I can't be doing this kind of thing to Momo's body! What would she think of m_ e? Even as I'm thinking this my hands are still latched on to her breasts. _They're so soft and smooth.. And big. Wow they're big..._

I let go and watch them bounce, setting in place. _Dammit... Why did I watch them_? I get off the bed, walk across the room and shut off the light. I make my way back to the bed and pick her shirt up and put it back on. I crawl in bed and under the blankets. They smell just like her. I roll onto my back. My hands move up to her breasts again, but over her shirt. _Why am I doing this? I told her I wouldn't do this sort of thing_... I squeeze them. _Dammit..._ Now _I'm a pervert_...

* * *

I walk into Shouto's room, shutting the door behind me. "Guess I'd better get dressed for bed." His room is very warm. _I am in his body. And he was sleeping in his boxers this morning. I guess that'll be okay_. I unbutton his shirt and toss it into the laundry basket. I take his pants off and toss them too. I'm standing in the middle of his room in his underwear. I look down at his strong defined chest and abs. I run my hands across his body, feeling his muscles. _Wow. He's so much stronger than I initially thought_. I run my hands over his abs, feeling the creases and smoothness of his skin. _Feeling his bare body is so different than feeling it over his shirt._

I walk to the closet and pull out his bedroll. I lay it on the floor then shut off the light. I lay down and pull the blankets over me. I lay with my hand resting on his abs, slowly rubbing my fingers over them. _Is it wrong that I'm doing this? We've seen each other's naked bodies already._ I slowly move my hand down to the brim of his boxers. _I haven't gotten a good look at this yet_... I keep my hand above the boxer shorts as I touch his groin. _This feels oddly good... What am I saying? This is too weird!_ I pull my hand away as I feel it getting hard again. "No stop it. Don't get like that again... Think of something that doesn't turn you on..." Slowly but surely it goes back to normal. _Being a guy sure is tough... This thing seems to react to anything_. I roll onto my side. "Hopefully Shouto and I will be normal tomorrow. I really want to be with him. And feel his body with my own hands... Dammit! Not again!"

* * *

I roll over as Momo's alarm goes off. I take her phone and shut it off. "Still in her body.." I see the time. "Six thirty? Why does she have an alarm for right now?"

Her phone vibrates and I see a text from my phone. I open it. _Take a shower and be ready by seven thirty. I'll be over to help you study and work on my quirk,_ I read. "Guess I got no choice." I sit up and scratch my head, getting my fingers tangled in Momo's messy hair. _Shower time_... I get up and go to the bathroom.

I turn on the water, take off Momo's shirt and underwear and get in. The hot water rushes over me. I run my hands through Momo's long hair, combing it out with my fingers. I grab the shampoo and wash her hair, which takes remarkably longer than I thought. After rinsing off I pick up the bar of soap and lather it in my hands. I begin to run my hands across her body, both washing and satisfying my urge to touch her.

Once I rinse off I get out. I grab a towel and start to dry off as I walk back into her room. Her hair is dripping wet and running down my body coating me in water again. "Just stay dry. Why is it so much work being a girl!?" Frustrated, I now vigorously dry her hair until all the water is gone. I once again then dry her body off. I go to her dresser and pick out some clothes that I think go well together. It takes me about ten solid minutes to get her bra on. By the time I get fully dressed and her hair brushed it's nearly seven thirty. I sigh and collapse back onto the bed. "I can now understand why girls take so long to do stuff..."

I take another look at the time on Momo's phone just to make sure I saw it right. "Seven twenty five... She'll be here soon." I sit up and then notice she has an unopened message from Kyouka Jirou. _I'll just leave that for her when she gets here. It's not my place to deal with it_. I set the phone down and lay back on the bed. I then hear a noise. I look up and see Momo walking over to me. "Momo?"

"The door was left unlocked Shouto. You should really lock it at night," she tells me.

"Sorry. I usually do, but I was kind of distracted last night," I reply. I sit up and cross my legs. "So are we going to jump right into this then?"

She nods. "Yes. You need to be able to create a weapon more capable than a knife as well as simple objects."

* * *

Shouto and I haven't switched at all today. It's been nearly five hours since we started working with my quirk. I finally got him to be able to make a machete and a few knives but so far that's all he can manage. He's been quietly reading to himself with the occasional question on what to do, meanwhile I've been texting Jirou since she won't let up on anything.

I look up from my phone and over to the end of the bed and notice Shouto laying on his back with the book over his face. "What are you doing Shouto?" I ask.

I hear him sigh and he moves the book from his face. "We've been at this for hours now. I need a break Momo."

"Why don't we go get some food from Lunch-Rush. It's a little past noon now and he's in the cafeteria until two," I suggest to him.

Shouto sits up and rubs his neck. "Sure. I'm starving."

I pick up a hairband off my nightstand and scoot to the end of the bed where he's at. "Here. Let me fix your hair. With it down it gets really messy when you're in my body," I tell him.

"Okay." He turns away from me as I begin to put my hair up. "Ow."

"Sorry."

"It's okay..."

I finish and get up off the bed. "Shall we go?" He nods and follows me. We exit my room and I lock the door. I press the button for the elevator and we wait for it to come.

"Your quirk is a lot of work to get the hang of," Shouto says to me.

"Yeah, it can be tough to memorize all the things I need to know."

"I'm exhausted just from these last five hours of studying. I can't even imagine doing this for as long as you have," he replies.

The elevator comes and we step inside. "It's been hard but worth it. My quirk allows me to do so much that not many other heroes can do. I'm very proud of all I've accomplished so far."

* * *

Whenever Momo talks about becoming a pro she makes me smile. "What's with that look?" She asks me.

"I like it when you talk about becoming a hero. It reminds me that I'm not the only one with that goal. Everyone here has the same goal as us but I especially love it when you talk about it."

"Why's that?"

I take her hand and hold it. "Because I love you Momo."

She smiles. "I love you too Shouto."

We reach the common space and walk hand in hand out of the dorm. As we near the cafeteria I see Midoriya wave to us. He seems to be heading to the cafeteria as well. "You're not training today Midoriya?" I ask.

"No I am. I've been training since six this morning and haven't eaten yet," he answers.

"You really shouldn't skip a meal Midoriya," Momo tells him.

"Like you're one to talk. We haven't eaten yet either," I reply.

"I know and you really should have eaten this morning. My quirk would work better if you had something in your stomach."

"Oh yeah. How are you guys doing with the body switching?" Midoriya whispers to us.

"It could be worse..." Momo sighs. "We've definitely swapped at some inconvenient times but we're managing."

"The quirk training is definitely different from what I'm used to," I add. "I still don't understand how you can study and memorize all the components for creating everything."

"Years of practice."

We walk into the cafeteria. There's a few people here, some from class A and some from B. Midoriya spots Uraraka across the room. "I'll let you guys be now. See ya later," he says before running to Lunch-Rush.

Momo and I walk to Lunch-Rush and get our food. We see that Midoriya sat with Uraraka and Asui. Momo leads me toward an empty table away from all the others and we sit. "When we're done we need to get back to studying," Momo tells me.

"I know," I sigh. We both eat our food. "We should take some extra food up to your room so we don't have to leave again."

Momo nods. "That sounds like a good idea."

* * *

After Shouto and I finished eating our lunch we got another helping from Lunch-Rush. Shouto was able to create a takeout style box to put the food in. Before heading back to the dorms we stopped at a vending machine and grabbed some more snacks. Now we're in the elevator heading back up to my room. "I'm glad we didn't run into anyone other than Midoriya," I say.

"Yeah. I don't think I can deal with Ashido's squealing today at all."

The elevator reaches the top floor. Shouto and I get out and walk to my room. As I unlock my door we switch bodies. "Really?" I complain.

Shouto opens my door and walks into my room. He opens my refrigerator and sets the food inside. I walk to my desk and set the bag of snacks down. I turn to face Shouto who has made himself comfortable on my bed; he's leaning against the headboard with a large book in his hand. He pats the bed in between his legs. "Come sit here," he tells me with a half smile.

I crawl across my bed and sit between his legs, leaning my back against his chest. "How are you supposed to read with me here?"

He hands the book to me. "I thought maybe you could read it to me. I know I'll pay attention if you're talking to me."

My cheeks get hot and I open the book from where he left off. I begin to read aloud. Shouto is quietly sitting behind me with his arms wrapped around me and his chin resting on my shoulder. I can't tell if he's reading along or just trying to be close to me. I don't want to stop and ask because he needs to know this information, and I like him right where he is. Shouto and I sit like this for hours, me reading to him and him asking a question every now and then. We take a few short breaks to eat some of the chips and candy we bought. During that time we switched four times, but it didn't matter since we're alone in my room focusing on studying.

Shouto and I are still in our own bodies and have been for nearly ten minutes now. I'm sitting up against my headboard reading aloud while Shouto is laying on my bed with his head in my lap listening intently. By the time we finish the book it's already past nine o'clock. I set the book down and stretch my arms. "Wow. That took alot longer than I thought," I say.

"Really? I thought for sure we'd be here until midnight again," Shouto says.

"Well, I do have several more books we can go through if you really want to study longer," I tell him.

Shouto sits up and faces me. "Not now." He closes the gap between us until our faces are centimeters apart. "I think it's time for a fun study break." He leans down slightly and presses his lips to my neck. My entire body instantly gets hot as he runs his tongue over my neck then latches on gently with his teeth. I can't help but let a sound out. Shouto sits back up and touches my bottom lip with his thumb. "Making a noise like that is too arousing Momo," he tells me.

 _Since when has he been like this?_ _I wasn't expecting him to act this way, but I kinda like it._ "And what are you going to do if you get too aroused Shouto?" I question him with a small smirk.

His face goes red. _That's more like what I was expecting_. He runs his hand across my cheek, down my neck and over the spot he had been sucking on. He leans forward more and kisses me. He pulls away again and gently presses his forehead to mine. "I think maybe I should just go," he tells me.

"Go? Are you sure? We've got more stuff to go over and you wanted to have some fun," I say as I run my hand across his chest.

Shouto grabs my hand, pulls me down. I fall onto my back on the bed and he's hovering right over me, staring into my eyes. "Momo..." He glances away, looking like he's trying to think of what to say. "I know I said I wanted to have fun, and that we had said we could do this kind of stuff when we're in our original bodies but... If we switched right now or anytime we started to make out you'd have to deal with, my problem..." He says as he leans into me slightly.

I can feel the harness coming from his pants as he presses into my leg. "Oh. That... Right..." I sit up onto my elbows, still keeping eye contact. "Honestly I don't want to have to deal with that either. How about for now while we're stuck with this random body swapping we keep things PG between us?" I suggest.

* * *

I lean back and sit. "PG huh?" I run my hand through my hair before I answer. "I guess we'll have to... Not that I want to be downgraded," I sigh.

Momo sits up and hugs me. "It'll be fine Shouto. We'll be in class the majority of the time and won't have time to do this kind of thing anyway."

I hug her back and sigh a little. "I know. And when Friday comes around we can go back to how things were right?" I ask. Momo lets go of me and I do the same. Her face is tinted pink and she's not looking at me directly. "Momo?"

"Yes. We can go back to how we've been this weekend," she answers. She looked like she wanted to say something else... Momo crawls off her bed and stretches her arms out. I watch her as I get off the bed. If she decided not to say what she wanted I don't want to pry. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist and rest my head on her shoulder. "Shouto?" I hear her ask.

I squeeze her just a little bit. "I need to go now," I tell her.

Momo turns around and puts her hands around the back of my neck. "Okay. If you say so..."

She sounds kinda disappointed but right now if I stay I won't be able to keep things PG. I hold her close and kiss her soft, warm lips. I pull away after two seconds and let go of her. "Um. Good night," I say. She still has her hands draped around my neck. "Momo..." I mumble while looking away.

"Just one more," she says as she leans into me. She pulls me closer to her and locks her lips onto mine. My hands instinctively wrap around her body, causing her to moan. Without thinking our kiss naturally deepens. _This is so not PG... I can't stop myself, I have to give this up for the next five days_? Momo starts running her hands through my hair, pulling at it and causing me to make sounds of pleasure I've never made before. My quirk is starting to heat the room up, making it get uncomfortably hot. We both pull away at the same time, sweating and panting to catch our breath.

I stare at Momo and use all the willpower I have in me to let go of her. "That wasn't very nice you know," I tell her.

She removes her hands from my body and takes a small step back. "I know. I'm sorry. I just couldn't control myself... My natural urges just took over..."

"I understand. But I do need to go now..." I shift my weight, trying to stand comfortably with this giant throbbing erection in my pants. _I don't want Momo to know exactly what she did to me. I don't want to make her feel bad._. Momo turns and walks me to the door. She opens it and I step out. I rub the back of my neck as I look at her. "Well... Good night Momo," is all I can muster up to say.

Momo grins at me. "Good night Shouto." She shuts the door as I walk away.

I pull out my phone as I hit the elevator button. I send Momo a quick text, telling her that I love her since I couldn't get the words a minute ago. I step in as the elevator arrives. I ride the it down to the common area. As the doors open I find myself face to face with Aizawa. _Crap..._ He puts his hand over the elevator door, keeping me cornered within the tiny room. "Todoroki. I've heard a rumor about you and Yaoyorozu," he tells me. _Shit..._ "Do you know what time it is?" He asks.

"Nearly ten," I answer.

He nods with a scowl. "I understand your urges as a teenager, but, don't forget the rules of the dorm and why you're here in the first place. Being a hero should be your top priority. Don't let this new romance block your path. You and Yaoyorozu both have high expectations from the faculty."

He finally moves out of my way allowing me to exit the elevator. "I know that sir. Momo and I will be taking our studies very seriously," I tell him.

* * *

 _Momo eh? Todoroki and Yaoyorozu together. Can't say I didn't see that coming, but_... "Several other teachers as well as myself have had to deal with couples popping up all over UA. That's why once a year we have the sexual education classes. And, us teachers make sure you students, especially the males, understand that your only goal right now should be becoming a hero. Don't let this distract you or her from it. And don't do anything stupid."

Todoroki nods. I know he understands the rules, even though he has broken them in the past. "I understand sir. Our studies will be our top priority," he tells me.

"Good. Mind passing this on to Yaoyorozu for me? I don't want to have this conversation again so soon."

"Yes sir."

I take a step back and motion with my head to the boy's dorm elevator. "And just so you're aware," I say as he waits for the elevator, "there are several couples who couldn't handle their relationships and schooling. They either broke up or flunked out. Keep that in mind. I wouldn't want you or Yaoyorozu to have your futures as heroes be in trouble."

* * *

"I understand sir." Aizawa finally leaves as I get into the elevator. I lean against the wall and sigh. My phone vibrates and I pull it from my pocket. It's from Momo. _I love you too Shouto. Sweet dreams,_ I read. "Becoming a hero is top priority... But there's no way in hell I'm letting Momo go either. I'll have to work twice as hard if not more for everything I want to have in my future," I tell myself.


	5. Chapter 5

It's Monday morning and Momo and I have swapped four times within an hour. It was a pain in the ass to get ready for school. I'm currently in my own body and I'm waiting for her in the dorm common space. The elevator opens and Momo finally steps out. "What took you so long?" I ask. "Everyone else already left."

"I just misplaced a few things. Let's get going," she says.

I take her hand and we leave the dorm headed for the school building. "So, last night Aizawa kinda ambusbed me," I tell her.

"Did you not make it back to your room before curfew?" She asks.

"I had about five minutes, but he heard about our relationship and apparently when the teachers find out about student relationships they have a talk with them. He told me that our top priority needs to be our schooling and that he's seen relations among the students that resulted in them leaving UA."

"Are you worried about that?" Momo asks me.

I shake my head. "I think we'll be fine. You're super smart and we both have been dreaming about being heroes forever. I honestly don't like the sound of putting our relationship second, but that's kinda how it has to be."

"I get it. I'm sure it won't be too hard to focus on our education," Momo replies.

* * *

We enter the classroom and everyone's eyes are on us. We walk to our seats in the back corner of the room and sit down. Jirou immediately comes over to me and sits on my desk. "So Momo, can we hang out after class today?" She asks me.

Umm..." I glance over to Shouto who has pulled out one of the books I lent him for my quirk. I can see him looking at me from the corner of his eye and he shrugs then focuses back to his book. "I guess that'd be fine." _Hopefully we don't switch. Not too sure how Shouto would be around Jirou in my body._

Jirou looks over to Shouto. "Hear that Todoroki? Momo's mine today," she tells him.

"That's fine. I get her during lunch and later tonight then," he answers without looking up from the book.

Jirou smirks and then looks to me. "Yeah? You got plans tonight or something?" She asks.

"Nothing like whatever you're thinking," I say waving my hand dismissing her thought.

"Since she's my girlfriend now Momo and I are going to be spending time together alot more. I'm willing to share her, but you don't just get to steal her all day," Shouto tells Jirou.

A slightly angry looking grin comes over Jirou's face. "Same goes for you. She was my best friend first and just because you're dating her now doesn't mean you can steal her all day either Todoroki," she says to him.

Shouto nods and looks back to his book. "That's fine," he replies.

"Hey, I'm not a toy you're sharing. I get a say in who I hangout with too," I butt in.

Jirou and Shouto both look at me. "Yeah? So you don't want to hangout with me then?" Jirou asks.

"What? No. I told you already I'd hangout with you after school, but Shouto and I do have plans to study later too."

"And I called dibs on you for lunch," Shouto says.

"Dibs? Really Todoroki? Since when do you do that?"

"Since now. Dibs on Momo for lunch today."

"Fine. Dibs on her for lunch tomorrow."

Jirou and Shouto start doing this back and forth for a full minute, causing everyone to watch them. "Hey, guys," I say, trying to get them to stop. "Can you please stop the childish behavior?"

Jirou and Shouto look across the class and see everyone avert their eyes. "Yeah." Jirou hops off my desk. "Don't forget our plans," she tells me as she walks to her seat.

"I won't," I assure her.

Shouto sighs and puts his elbow on his desk and rests his chin in the palm of his hand then looks at me. "What is it?" I ask.

"I hope we don't switch later. I can't study this if I have to entertain your friend," he says, pointing to the book.

I grin with a small laugh. "If it happens I'll just make sure to cram as much information into you later tonight," I tell him.

"Mmmmm..." Shouto grumbles. "Fine..."

The bell rings and everyone sits in their seats and the room gets quiet. Mr. Aizawa slides the door open and walks in. "Alright class, today we're going to be going over the material we've been studying this semester. There's two weeks until the end of term exams. The written exam will be twice as hard as your previous tests, and the practical will be kept a secret until the day of. Now, open your books to page 109."

 _Good thing today is just a study and review day._ Shouto and I suddenly switch. _Damn... Oh well..._ I glance to my left and look at Shouto in my body; he looks upset but is remaining quiet and focused on the lesson.

Class flew by. Shouto and I switched nearly seven times during our quiet reading time. Nobody noticed, except maybe Kirishima. Shouto groaned quietly a few times when we swapped and I noticed Kirishima look his way. Class finally came to an end and then we had Present Mic's English class. That class also went by quickly and neither me nor Shouto was called on for anything, which was good because we ended up switching over eleven times. I stopped counting after that.

Currently we're in each other's bodies and it's lunch time. Shouto and I got our food and are sitting at a table next to the window, away from most all of our classmates. "Well that was rather annoying today so far..." I say.

"Tell me about it. I hope it's not like this all week," Shouto replies. "This constant swapping is ridiculous."

A tray is set down on our table and we look across and see Kirishima sit down. "Kirishima? Where's Bakugou?" I ask, confused he's not with him.

"I dunno. Probably getting some hot sauce for his food," he replies with a shrug. "So how's it goin' for you guys? I noticed you complaining randomly during our classes Todoroki," Kirishima says looking to me.

"Shouto is in my body right now," I tell him. "And yeah, he's right. When we switch try not to complain so much," I say to Shouto.

"I know. I was frustrated. I kept losing my spot when we swapped."

"You guys gonna be ready for All Might's class next? He's probably gonna have us race or fight or something," Kirishima says.

"Hopefully we'll manage," I say.

"Hopefully..."

"What the fuck Kirishima!?" Bakugou shouts from right behind him. "Why the fuck are you sitting with these two!?"

"'Cause I want to. Calm down and take a seat," Kirishima says.

Bakugou grinds his teeth and looks around, then sighs and sits beside Kirishima. "This is fucking stupid," he grumbles.

"Is it really that bad to sit with anyone except your boyfriend?" I ask him with an unintentional slightly mocking tone.

Bakugou snaps his chopsticks in half with his fingers. "Shut the fuck up about that shit!" He whisper yells. "I fucking swear I don't care if you're Icy Hot or Ponytail I'll blow you the fuck up!" Kirishima hardens his hand and flicks Bakugou in the forehead. "Ow! WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"Knock it off Katsuki," he quietly tells him.

Shouto leans across the table and glares into Bakugou's eyes. "I don't care how mad you get, but do not threaten Momo," he coldly growls to him.

Bakugou scoffs and smiles. "Oh yeah? The hell are you gonna do about it you icy hot bastard?"

"You'll have that rematch you've been waiting for. We didn't get to go head to head at the sports festival this year to settle things, but if you do anything to Momo-" we swap. Shouto's eyes are burning with rage. I lean away from Bakugou and look to the two of them. "I will destroy you in a real fight," he finishes.

Bakugou grins. "Yeah? Had I known it'd be that easy I would have picked a fight with her a long time ago!"

* * *

 _Bakugou... He still has that attitude. He's been getting better but I think he still has a vendetta against me for last year's sports festival._ Kirishima grabs Bakugou by his jacket. "Dude. This isn't how you want to get your fight. I'm sure you and Todoroki will get a chance at a rematch, but don't threaten his girlfriend man. It's not manly at all."

Bakugou grinds his teeth and glares at Momo and me. "Fine. Whatever. Just keep your dammed mouths shut about the shit between me and Kirishima," he growls.

"I know. I'm sorry. It just slipped out like that," Momo apologizes.

"It's fine. No one heard," Kirishima says. "Right?"

Bakugou scoffs and takes Kirishima's chopsticks. "Yeah..."

"Good," I say as I resume my meal.

The four of us eat in silence. I think mine and Bakugou's outbursts at each other killed the small talk. "So then..." Kirishima starts to say, "you guys have any plans for summer break? It's comin' up soon."

"Nothing set in stone," I reply.

"My parents are taking a trip to Europe this summer but I'm staying home to train," Momo answers.

"Oh yeah? The hell kind of training does your quirk even require?" Bakugou asks.

"Memorizing materials and components and understanding the atomic configuration of what I need to make. This summer I am going to focus on creating objects quickly and effectively," she answers.

"Whoa. Imagine how much more badass you'll be if you cut your creation time in half!" Kirishima exclaims.

"Yeah. Maybe this summer we can train together," I suggest to her.

"I'd like that," Momo replies with a smile.

"So you can make basically anything, right?" Bakugou asks.

"I can create virtually any non organic item, with the correct understanding of course," Momo answers. "Why the sudden interest?"

Bakugou shrugs. "Don't know. Never actually talked to you before this week or paid much attention to your quirk. But by the sound of it I think you'll become a decent hero if you keep up your training," Bakugou answers.

Momo's face blushes. "Thank you Bakugou. That means a lot."

 _What the hell? I know I don't have to worry about Bakugou and Momo, but, what?_ I look to Bakugou who glares back at me. "The hell are you staring at Scar Face?"

"Nothing... Just didn't know you could be nice is all," I reply.

"Course he can be nice. He just chooses to act like an ass," Kirishima replies with a goofy grin.

"Shut the fuck up! Why's it gotta be weird that I'm being nice to someone!?" Bakugou shouts.

"Because you're never nice to anyone," Kirishima replies.

"I'm nice to you!"

"That's different and doesn't count."

"Why the hell not!?"

"You know why!" Kirishima shouts back. "And it ain't that hard for you to be nice to your friends! You should do it more often."

"Friends?" Bakugou scoffs.

Kirishima points across to us. "They're your friends dude. So is most of the class even if you don't see it."

Bakugou stands up and grabs his empty tray. "Whatever. You can think what you want," he says and then storms off.

"He's a piece of work," I state.

Kirishima sighs and picks up his tray. "Sorry about him. Kinda ruined his compliment didn't I?"

"No. I think it was my fault," I say.

"Your fault? Shouto you didn't do anything."

"I made the comment about him being nice."

Kirishima stands up. "It doesn't matter. Katsuki's sensitive when it comes to getting close with people. Took me awhile to finally be where I'm at with him," he says with a laugh. "Anyway, I'll see ya guys in class," he says and then hurries after Bakugou.

"We should probably get to class as well," Momo says.

"Yeah..."

* * *

Shouto looks kind of distraught. "Shouto, is something wrong?" I ask him.

He looks at me briefly then away. "It's nothing really..."

I place my hand over his. "Just tell me."

He sighs but still doesn't look at me. "For a second I think I got jealous of Bakugou..."

"What? Jealous? What are you talking about?"

"When he complimented you you looked really happy and it made me feel weird that some other guy made you look that way."

I tug at his hand causing him to look at me. "Shouto, you don't need to be jealous of anyone. And you definitely don't need to worry about Bakugou. I was happy because the most explosive and one of the top students in our class gave me a compliment. You know as well as I do that he doesn't ever do that," I tell him. I lean in and kiss him on the lips. "I love _you_. Don't be jealous of Bakugou."

Shouto's cheeks are tinted pink and he tries to hide his face from me. "I can't help it. I want to be the one to make you make that face of pure happiness," he replies without looking my way.

 _He's so cute when he's embarrassed._ "I'm always happy when I'm with you," I tell him.

He turns back and looks at me. "Really?"

I nod. "Yes. Just remember that I said yes to being your girlfriend and that I love you."

A smile crosses his face. "I love you too Momo. I'm so happy you said yes."

I notice the lack of students in the cafeteria. "It's almost time for class. We need to get going," I say, ruining the mood.

Shouto nods. "Okay."

We hurry and leave the cafeteria. We reach the classroom just in time. All Might was just about to walk in. "Young Todoroki and Yaoyorozu. You're almost late," he says as he lets us enter the class first.

"Sorry. We got caught up in a conversation," Shouto tells him.

"Just try to be on time. I wouldn't want either of your grades to become in jeopardy," he says.

 _Aizawa must have told him. I'm sure all the teachers are aware of all the couples._ I glance at Bakugou as I take my seat. _Except Bakugou and Kirishima probably. If they're keeping their secret I bet the faculty doesn't know either._

"Now then class," All Might says as he stands behind the podium, "we're going to go over rescue operations and villain apprehension for the first ten minutes, then we'll head to Ground Beta. You may study alone or in groups but stay on task."

I open my book and find the page about rescuing hostages and taking down villains in crowded areas. I quietly read to myself for the ten minutes. Once the time is up everyone heads to the locker rooms to get into our hero gear.

"What do you think we'll be doing today?" Jirou asks me.

I take my shirt off, fold it and put it in my locker. "Probably some form of rescue. I bet that's why we had to review that chapter before coming here," I reply.

"You're probably right. You think we'll be in pairs?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Just 'cause she's the smartest in the class doesn't mean she can see into the future," Ashido says.

"I know. I was just asking. Momo's usually good at predicting things," Jirou replies.

I start to put my costume on when of course, I'm suddenly in the boy's locker room. _Dammit..._ I try my best not to let my eyes wander, but I can't help it. I look around and see all the guys half dressed in their costumes. _Dammit Momo! Just ignore the fact that you're here. I'm Shouto right now so I can't be staring or acting weird._ I reach into his locker and take out his jacket.

"You okay Todoroki? You look upset," Sero tells me.

"I'm okay," I reply, trying to answer simply like Shouto would.

I put the jacket on and zip it up. "You sure? Your face is kinda red? You sick or somethin?" Kaminari asks.

"Why would he be sick? It's almost summer. Who the hell gets sick this time of the year?" Sero asks him.

"I dunno."

"I said I'm fine," I say. I sit down and start to put Shouto's boots on. _Come on. The faster I get out of here the better._

"Come on guys. Leave him alone. He's probably just thinking about his girlfriend or something," Kirishima says to them.

I look to Kirishima. By the look on his face I think he knows we switched. "Uh... Yeah. That's it," I say.

"Did Mr. Aizawa give you a talking to too?" Ojirou asks.

"Um. Yeah..."

"Yeah I remember how scary that was when he learned about me and Hagakure. I thought he was gonna kill me," Ojirou says with a laugh. I remain silent, not knowing what I can say to sound like Shouto.

"Speaking of relationships, when are you gonna ask Uraraka out Midoriya?" Sero asks.

"What? Um... I don't know what you're talking about," Midoriya spits out, waving his arms around frantically.

"Really Midoriya? Everyone has eyes and can see you like her," Mineta says.

"Yeah. It's just as obvious as Todoroki liking Yaoyorozu," Kaminari adds.

I watch as Midoriya's face goes red. "Is it really?"

"Duh."

"Yeah. Seriously dude. Get it together."

"Everyone quit your gossiping! We must hurry and get ready for our training exercise!" Iida yells to everyone. _I hope Shouto is doing okay in the girls locker room. The girls aren't as easy to get rid of..._

* * *

 _Seriously? Why now?_ I was almost done changing when we swapped, but now all of a sudden all I can see is the other girls in their underwear. I look down and see Momo's bare chest and that she was in the process of putting her costume on. _How do I do this? Do I just pull it around me and stuff these things in?!_

"The hell are you doing?" I look over and see Jirou staring at me weirdly.

"What? N-nothing," I reply.

"Why are you just staring at your boobs?"

 _Dammit..._ "I was just spacing out for a second," I tell her. I pull Momo's costume on the rest of the way and situate it around her boobs. _How can she wear this? Even as a guy this feels really skimpy to wear..._ I sit down on the bench and begin to put her boots on.

"Momo why is your face all red?" Uraraka asks me.

 _Damn. The hell am I supposed to say?_

"Are you thinking dirty things about Todoroki?" Ashido asks. She overexcitedly sits next to me, still in her underwear. "Come on! You gotta give me more details. You totally left us hanging before!"

"Yeah! Come on! Tell us!" Hagakure says as she sits on the other side of me.

Both of the girls are only in their underwear and are pressing their boobs against my arms. _Come on Shouto. Be cool..._ I finally finish getting one boot on. "There's not much to tell. M-Shouto and I were mostly studying yesterday," I say, nearly slipping up.

"Mostly? So what was happening when you weren't studying?" Hagakure asks.

"Haven't we been over this enough? You're dating Ojirou, use your imagination," I tell her.

"Ooo. Really? You do _that_ kind of stuff?" She questions.

 _Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say..._ I quickly get the other boot on and stand up. "You can think what you want. Just hurry up and get your costumes on or we'll be late," I say, trying to sound like the vice president of the class.

I grab Momo's large book and put it on her belt then quickly leave the locker room. I lean against the wall just outside the door. _Hopefully they don't think anything of it.._. "Is it just me or is Momo acting a bit strange?" I hear Asui ask. _Damn..._

"Yeah. Up until a few minutes ago she was fine but then she started acting different," Jirou replies.

 _Crap. How am I supposed to act like Momo in a situation like that?_ "Let's just hurry up and get dressed. The guys are probably all done by now. If we don't hurry Tenya will lecture us," Uraraka says.

 _Man this sucks..._ I head toward the bus that's going to take us to Ground Beta and I see the majority of the guys waiting around. I spot Momo talking with Midoriya and Iida. I start to head over to them when we switch again. _Fucking of course._ I look past Midoriya and spot Momo with a confused and upset look on her face.

"Todoroki. Todoroki? Is something the matter? You stopped talking all of a sudden," Iida asks me.

"Huh. Oh. Right... What was I saying again?" I ask.

"You were saying that you're going to be training with Yaoyorozu this summer," Midoriya tells me.

"Oh. Right. Yeah, um, her parents are going to be gone so we're going to train together. We don't have any actual plans or anything on what to do yet," I tell them.

"You'd better be respectful of her if you're going to be alone with her Todoroki. As an aspiring hero I assume you won't try anything on her that she wouldn't like or allow," Iida says.

"What?"

"Iida I doubt Todoroki would do anything Yaoyorozu wouldn't like."

"If her parents are away are you not going to stay at her estate with her?" Iida asks me. "Would she not get lonely without someone with her? Or are you two going to be using the school facilities to train?"

"I don't know... I hadn't thought about that..." Momo and I just made plans to train together only a little bit ago. _Is she going to expect me to stay with her at her house while her parents are away?_

My hand suddenly gets grabbed and I turn to see Momo. "Ah. Yaoyorozu. Are the rest of the girls ready?" Iida asks her.

"Um. Not yet. For some reason I was the first one out," she says, squeezing my hand a little harshly.

I rub my head and give her an apologetic look. _Sorry..._ "So, um Momo about our pla-"

"MOMO! WHY'D YOU DITCH US!?" I get interrupted by Ashido screaming over everyone around.

"Apparently I ditched them. If you'll excuse me," Momo says as she let's go of my hand.

 _Great... She looked kinda mad._ I watch as Momo gets Ashido to calm down and starts to calmly talk to her in a friendly manner. _How does she do that?_ "Todoroki. Stop staring at your girlfriend," Iida tells me.

"Hmm? Oh. Sorry..."

All Might finally comes over to us all. "All right students. Board the bus and we'll get to our training!" He says.

Iida walks past me and Midoriya and stands by the door to the bus. "Everyone get in a single file line and board the bus in a proper order!" He shouts to everyone.

Everyone boards the bus. I wanted to sit by Momo but she got dragged to the back of the bus by the other girls. I sigh and look out the window behind me. I'm sitting beside Midoriya, and Iida with Sero, Ojirou, Kaminari, Shouji, Satou and Tokoyami across the aisle from us. "Dude why do you look so down Todoroki?" Kaminari asks.

"Hmm? It's nothing. Just got some stuff on my mind."

"Bet it's problems with Yaoyorozu," Sero says as he nudges Shouji with his elbow.

"Why would you say that?" I ask.

"Dude, no offense but you can be kinda oblivious to things. Is she mad at you and you don't know why?" Kaminari questions me.

 _Kinda... I think I know why._ I glance over towards Momo who is busy talking with the other girls. I turn back and look out the window. "It's nothing. Can we drop this already?"

"Sure man."

It takes about ten minutes for us to get to Ground Beta. Nearly the entire ride Bakugou was in a shouting argument with Ashido about their gossiping. I was kinda relieved that I didn't have to continue with any of people's questions about me and Momo. I don't understand why people take such an interest in this stuff. We all exit the bus and stand before the enormous doors to the training ground.

All Might stands before us. "Okay. Today we'll be doing a large scale exercise where the entire class will be going at it at the same time," he starts to tell us.

"All of us at the same time?"

"What are we going to be doing?"

"You're all going to draw a ball from this box. There's twenty of you and you'll be split into two uneven teams. Come draw then I'll explain the rest."

Everyone draws a small ball with a letter on it, either an H or a V. "So, now what?" Kirishima asks.

"Those of you with a V will be the villains and the rest are the heroes. There are thirteen villains and seven heroes. You villains are going to be simulating a large attack on the city. There's civilian dolls all around and use them as you see fit. You heroes are going to try and defeat the villains and save as many people as you can through team work."

"I see... It's not always going to be equal fighting. That's why theres more villains than heroes," Midoriya mutters.

Kirishima raises his hand. "So as Villains we don't have to follow any specific rules right?" He asks.

"Yes. As the villains feel free to cause as much damage as you see fit. This will also he good training to push your quirks to their limits. Take the next five minutes to come up with your villainous plan and get yourselves situated within Beta. All the villains proceed through the gate. Oh! And also pick a leader, but keep it a secret for now. If the heroes take down the leader they win, but if the villains defeat the heroes they win," All Might tells us all.

I look down to the ball in my hand. "A villain huh?" I start to follow all the others who are villains: Kirishima, Shouji, Jirou, Asui, Kaminari, Mineta, Aoyama, Tokoyami, Hagakure, Ojirou, Iida, and Kouda. I look back to the ones who are going to be the heroes: Midoriya, Uraraka, Bakugou, Sero, Satou, Ashido, and Momo. _This will be interesting..._ I wave to Momo and she smiles fiercely and waves back. I catch back up to the others as we start to come up with a general plan of invasion on the city.

* * *

 _Shouto is a villain. I was hoping we could work together but this will be a good chance to prove our relationship won't get in the way of our schooling. I'll make sure to give it my all if I must face him!_ I am a little concerned about our team though. Bakugou and Midoriya have to work together which may be difficult for them to handle.

"Alright you young heroes," All Might says, "in a few minutes you'll enter the city to stop the villains. I know not all of you have worked together and some of you may butt heads but don't forget to put your personal feelings aside. Focus on your duty as heroes to save the city and its citizens."

"Understood."

"Yes sir."

"Tch. Whatever! I'll blow all those villain bastards away!"

"Kacchan this is a team effort. Don't just go charging in by yourself."

"Shut the fuck up Deku. I'm aiming for Icy Hot. That bastard has his remach coming for him today!"

"Don't forget you failed the license exam last year because you couldn't rescue properly," I remind Bakugou. He glares at me and I stare back firmly. "As heroes we need to cooperate and can't damage the city or injure the people."

"Momo's right. We need to work together to take the villains down while evacuating the injured," Uraraka says.

Midoriya holds his chin as he starts to think aloud. "It's obvious though that Kacchan's quirk is best to take on and fend off the villains. He has power, speed, precision and judgment. I think Kacchan should be our main offense and the rest of us will need to play it by ear depending on the villains layout and the number of civilians around," he says to us all.

"I think that's a fine idea Midoriya," I tell him.

"Sounds like a plan Deku!" Uraraka states.

"You got it," Satou says with a thumbs up.

"Don't think you can just take charge you fucking nerd. I don't need you tellin' me to go after the villains," Bakugou growls.

"Bakugou just chill. Midoriya's proposal is the best we have for now. We don't know what the villains will be doing or how spread out they are," Sero says.

"Yeah! When we go in we should probably split into small groups and locate any wounded and villains we can," Ashido says.

"Tch. Fine. Whatever! You sidekicks go off in twos. I'll go in alone and figure out which one is their leader and take him down for the win," Bakugou says, adding on to our general plan.

* * *

 _Alright. All Might gave us the okay to start attacking the city._ I use my fire and ice simultaneously and destroy an entire block in seconds. I turn and freeze the street and buildings, then blast them with a large stream of fire shattering the frozen parts. "Whoa... I didn't know I could cause such destruction," I mutter while looking at my hands. "It's just part of the exercise..." I run down the street and round the corner and see Kirishima. I remember back to our planning.

"So what should our plan be?" Kirishima asks the group as we walk to the middle of the training grounds. "And who's gonna be the leader?"

"I think the class rep should take control. Ribbit."

"Yeah. Iida should be in charge," Kaminari says.

"Wait. Wouldn't they predict that though?" Hagakure asks. "It would make sense for Iida to be in charge."

"Yeah. Isn't the leader supposed to be the strongest and most dangerous?" Ojirou asks.

"Why doesn't Todoroki be the leader then? He's one of the strongest here," Iida suggests.

"Me? I don't think I'm the type to be the leader of villains..."

"That's why they won't see it coming!" Kirishima exclaims.

"I don't know... Last time I tried to come up with a plan of attack during a test it didn't go very well. I think someone else should be in charge."

"Okay. How about Tokoyami?"

"Yeah! Tokoyami you're the villain leader!"

"Fine. Let's come up with a plan of attack then," Tokoyami answers.

 _From there we decided on splitting into small teams and spreading across the city. Me and Kirishima are together on the Western side of the city while the others are causing destruction in other sections. I can see that Kirishima has wrecked the majority of this block and has trapped several of the civilian dolls inside the building's ruins_. "Nice work," I tell him.

"Yeah. It's kinda weird destroying a town isn't it?" He answers.

"Yeah..." We continue to run down the road, using our quirks to destroy everything we can as we go. I stop as I hear a noise coming toward us. "Hold up."

Kirishima stops and looks around. "What is it?"

"Someone's coming." I run to the next intersection and look left and see Midoriya and Uraraka. "It's the heroes!" I shout to Kirishima.

"Villains!" Midoriya yells.

I use my ice and freeze the road they're running on. Midoriya jumps and grabs onto the edge of a building. Uraraka uses her quirk on herself and jumps, floating to where Midoriya is. "Let's take these heroes down!" I shout to Kirishima.

"Right!" Kirishima hardens his body and bulldozes himself through the building they're on. Midoriya and Uraraka leap off. I use my left side and blast out a stream of fire at them both.

I lose sight of them briefly. I stop my attack and look around. I spot Uraraka starting to pull the civilians from the buildings. I use my ice to try and freeze her, but Midoriya suddenly appears in front of me. I stop my assult on Uraraka and bring my hands up to block his incoming kick. His iron sole smashes against my right forearm and I go flying through the air. _Dammit. Should've used ice to block that!_ I crash into one of the buildings. As I pick myself up off the ground I can see Kirishima going at it with Midoriya. "This is going to be tough."

* * *

"Get down!" I push Satou back and we take cover behind a building. I peer around and spot Aoyama, Tokoyami, Shouji, Mineta, Kirishima, and Jirou. "Six of them... This is probably their biggest group," I say.

"Right. Better let the others know we'll need backup soon."

Earlier I had used my quirk to make us all small communicators, we each have one in our ear. I press the button on it. "Satou and I found six villains! We're going to need assistance as soon as possible! We don't know how many injured there are yet! We're in the center of the city!"

"Roger that! Me and Ashido are heading your way now!" Sero replies.

"We'll need to fight them off while getting the civilians clear," I tell Satou.

"Yeah. Let me handle them for now. You focus on saving the dolls." He opens a pouch on his belt and eats a fistful of sugar cubes. His muscles start to bulge out as he powers up. "LET'S GO!"

I watch as Satou charges the villains. Aoyama shoots his laser at him and he dodges, then Kaminari and Jirou simultaneously use their ranged quirks to attack him. I focus and create a net and a large gun. It takes a bit longer than I hoped, but I've got it now. I aim it at Kaminari and Jirou then fire the large net through the air. It expands and wraps them up together. "Yes! That should hold them for a little while." I run to where I see some of the civilians, then drop the gun as I start to get them free. Satou is focused on fighting the others off as I pull the dolls from the debris of the building.

"Yaoyorozu! Watch out!"

I turn as I hear Satou shout to me. I see Mineta and Aoyama coming my way. _Dammit. I can't get the civilians to safety with these two on me._ I use my quirk and quickly create another net. I pick up the gun and reload it. I aim it at Aoyama who is closest, then fire. Not to my surprise he tries to blast it away with his naval laser. While he was distracted I made another net and fired it the second his laser disappeared. This one hits him and he drops to the ground. _Got him! That just leaves Mineta!_

I spot Mineta to my right. He has two of his balls in his hands. _I'll need to be careful around him. If I get hit by one of those I'll be trapped for hours._ "Yaoyorozu. You're going down!" He shouts at me. He lobs the balls my way. I create a shield on my forearm and block them. I drop the shield and focus back to him.

He's charging me now while throwing ball after ball. I create a larger shield that blocks my entire body. "Dammit! How do I take him down? If I get too close I'll just get trapped." I peer around my shield and see him use his ball covered whip. He swings it my way. I let go of my shield and roll out of his reach. "Damn."

"You're going down hero!" He shouts. He lets his whip go and throws more balls my way.

I dodge them while I focus on creating. From my arm I make a steel plank. As he throws more balls at me I use the plank to catch the balls on the ends of it. I charge forward and press the steel to his torso, pushing him to the ground. The balls stick to the cement, trapping him beneath the plank. "Got you. Trapped due to your own quirk," I say with a grin.

Mineta struggles but is unable to free himself. "Dammit Yaoyorozu! You were supposed to be the one to get stuck by my balls!"

"Sorry to disappoint," I say. "Now to get the civilian dolls out of the hazard zone." I turn and see Sero and Ashido run up.

"How many people are still here?" Ashido asks.

"I'm not sure. Mineta and Aoyama attacked me before I got the chance to help anyone. Satou is still fighting off Shouji and Tokoyami," I tell them. "Kaminari, Jirou and Aoyama should still be trapped for now. Let's focus on getting the civilians, then we'll finish off the villains."

"Right!"

"Got it!"

* * *

"DAMMIT! WHERE ARE YOU!?" I've been blasting my way around this fucking place for awhile now and haven't seen any trace of Icy Hot. I took down Tail and Animal Whisperer but Frog Girl and the Class Rep got away. I haven't seen anyone else. "Where are you Icy Hot? You bastard..."

Back behind me I hear an explosion and I turn to look and see electricity surging into the sky. I look back forward then spot fire blasting into a building, then I see Deku that fuck jump through the air. I blast my way towards them. Below I spot Kirishima floating in the air and hanging onto a building with a scared look on his face. "Dumbass," I mutter with a grin. I then pinpoint Pink Cheeks. _Looks like she got the last of the dolls outta the way._

I drop down and land near her. "Bakugou?"

"You and Deku go help the others. They're about seven blocks East of here," I tell her.

"You want us to leave you alone with Todoroki and Kirishima? We can help."

"No! Use your head! There's two of em here and three of us, that means the rest are back where all the commotion is. Us heroes are outnumbered! I can take them both on by myself!" I shout over the sounds of Icy Hot and Deku fighting.

"Hmm... Okay! I can leave Kirishima as he is. He can't fight if he can't stay planted on the ground! He'll only stay up until I release my quirk though."

"Sure. Go get that fucking nerd and get the hell to the others!"

"Deku! Come on! Bakugou's got this! We need to help everyone else!" She calls to that nerd.

I lock eyes with Deku as he lands on the ground. "Right! Let's go! Win this Kacchan!"

"Tch. DON'T TELL ME WHAT I ALREADY KNOW!" I aim my hand at Icy Hot and blast an explosion his way. Not surprisingly he uses his ice to block it. "LET'S DO THIS THING!"

* * *

 _Damn. I was hoping not to run into Bakugou. I think that kick from Midoriya earlier fractured my arm. I can still move it and use my quirk, but I don't want to overdo it..._ Bakugou comes flying at me using his quirk to propel himself through the air. I aim my left hand forward and blast fire his way. "GOTTA DO BETTER THAN THAT!" Bakugou shouts with the grin of a maniac.

He uses his explosions to avoid my fire then charges me again. I use my ice and shoot spikes from the street and buildings toward him. It caught him off guard enough that he takes his focus off me. He starts blasting the ice spikes before they can pierce him. _Good. If I can take him down I can get to Kirishima and we can get to the others and take down the heroes._ Bakugou blasts my ice away; I make more spikes as he nears the ground.

"YOU'RE NOT WINNING THIS TIME!" he shouts. He starts to blast his explosions around causing himself to spin. _This is just like last year..._ He makes a tornado of explosions, blasting my ice all around.

I quickly make a thick wall between me and him. "Gotta do better than that!" I shout to him.

A hole gets blasted in the middle of my ice wall and Bakugou steps through. " _You've_ gotta do better than _that_!" He aims his hand forward and reaches for the pin on his gauntlet. "NOW DIE!" _Will my ice hold against this attack?_ I watch as the explosion blasts my way.

"KATSUKI!"

"Kirishima!?" I look up and see him in his unbreakable form. I watch as he pushes off the wall and shoots to the ground in front of me. His claws dig into the cement and he shields me with his floating body. The explosion goes around us and blasts the already destroyed buildings. "Kirishima!? Are you alright!?" I call out to him.

"I'm fine!" He growls back. He suddenly drops to the ground. "Agh. Uraraka must've released her quirk." Kirishima gets to his feet and we both glare to Bakugou.

"The fuck are you doing shitty hair!? This is _my_ fight!" He shouts.

"Sorry Katsuki, but this is a training exercise! I can't sit by and watch my teammate go down!" Kirishima shouts back, still in his unbreakable form. "Todoroki. I can keep this form only for about three minutes. Let's take Katsuki down quickly!"

I nod. "Yeah! Let's go!"

Bakugou grinds his teeth and lets small explosions off in both hands. "BRING IT ON YOU FUCKWIPES!" He shouts. "I'LL DESTROY YOU!"

"This should be easy with the two-" _No... No!_ _Dammit!_ I get pulled away by Midoriya and taken behind a pile of building debris.

"Yaoyorozu!? What are you doing!?" He yells at me.

"What? No! Not now!" I yell.

"T-todoroki?" He asks. I nod. "Crap! You understand that you'll need to fight on our side in her body right?"

"Yeah I know. What's going on right now?" I ask.

"We've got all the civilian dolls out of the way and we just need to take down Tokoyami, Shouji, Kaminari and Jirou. Yaoyorozu had managed to trap Kaminari and Jirou earlier but they got free. All the other villains have been taken down and captured."

"Okay..." I look over the rubble and spot everyone's locations. "We can do this." I take Momo's book off her belt and scan the pages for what I need. _There..._ I focus and create a flash bomb in my hand. "It's not in a nesting doll like she does, but it'll do," I mutter. I hand it to Midoriya. "Use this against Tokoyami when the time is right. I'll let the others know we have a way to subdue Dark Shadow."

"Wait." Midoriya presses a device in his ear. "Listen up! Yaoyorozu made a flash bomb and I'm going to use it in a minute to take down Tokoyami. Everyone get ready to end this fight!"

"Communicators?"

"Yeah. Yaoyorozu made them at the start of the gate. She thought they'd give us an edge."

I can't help but grin. "Momo..." _Okay! I can do this too!_ I remember back to my reading earlier. I focus and from my chest I pull a sword. "Whoa! I did it!" Me and Midoriya watch as Sero and Uraraka tape up Kaminari and Jirou with a combo attack. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Dammit!" I use Shouto's quirk and make a wall of fire through the street toward Bakugou. _Only five seconds ago I was about to make some flash grenades to take down Tokoyami... Now I'm up against Bakugou._ "Kirishima! We need to end this quickly or get to the others!" I yell to him.

"What!? Why!?"

"Because Shouto and I switched! I don't know how long it'll last or how well I'll be able to fight with his quirk!"

"Good thing we're villains then!" Kirishima yells as he throws a piece of a building at Bakugou. "It won't count against us if we cause destruction!"

I grin. "That is true." I watch as Bakugou comes flying our way. He begins to spin in an explosive tornado. I aim my right arm forward but a sharp pain shoots through me. "Shit! His arm is injured."

"YAOYOROZU!" Kirishima jumps in front of me, knocking me to the ground and covering me with his body.

The explosion obliterates the street around the two of us. I look up and see Kirishima isn't using his quirk anymore. "Kirishima? Kirishima!?" He collapses on me, completely knocked out. I roll him off me and glare to Bakugou. He's breathing heavily and his gauntlets have cracked. I stand and ready myself for a fight. "Let's end this," I say to him.

Bakugou rips his gauntlets off and tosses them aside. "I was thinking the same thing."

I take a step forward and am ready to attack, when we swap again. _Really!?_ I look ahead and see Midoriya throw a flash grenade at Tokoyami. "Shouto was able to make that?" I quietly ask myself.

"NOW!" Midoriya shouts.

I look to my right and watch as Sero shoots his tape at Tokoyami, wrapping him up. _That flash grenade won't last too long._ I quickly create more and throw them forward. They explode in a blinding light.

* * *

Bakugou comes running at me. _Back here again? If Midoriya's plan works then this will come to an end soon. I just have to hold out._ I notice that Bakugou isn't wearing his gauntlets and that Kirishima is unconscious behind me. Using my foot I freeze the street and cause more ice spikes to shoot out at Bakugou. Bakugou jumps, evading them and uses a single explosion to launch towards me. _He must be near his limit._ As he descends he takes a swing at me. I dodge and step away.

"Fight me! Don't fucking hold back Todoroki!" He yells at me.

I aim my left hand and blast a large fireball. Bakugou dodges to the side and charges, swinging his fist. I dodge it just in time and counter with a left hook. I hit him in the side of his face. Bakugou winces then swings back. He uppercuts me in the gut, momentarily knocking the wind from me. I tighten my right fist, not feeling any pain anymore due to adrenaline and swing as hard as I can. My punch lands, hitting him in the temple. Bakugou quickly shakes it off and throws an open palm attack. His hand smacks my left shoulder and he lets off an explosion. Right as it happens I flare up my fire in an attempt to lessen the damage. It works but his attack nearly obliterated the upper half of my costume and may have dislocated my shoulder. _We need to end this!_ I freeze the ground around us both, distracting Bakugou. I clench my fist as tightly as I can as I charge forward; I pull my right arm back then swing with everything I have. Bakugou swings at the same time. Both our punches connect simultaneously; both of us gets hit square in the face. "Dammit..."

"Fuck!"

We both fall to the ground just as All Might announces the end of the class.


	6. Chapter 6

**So this last update I combined some of the shorter chapters together. For those who've been reading from the beginning, I added more to this chapter so it wasn't 2k words. Short chapters just annoy me. If the update was obnoxious, I apologize ,but enjoy reading :)**

* * *

Me and the rest of the class who can still walk exit Ground Beta. As we reach the bus I look around for Shouto. I hope he's okay... All Might comes over to us as we wait for the rest of the class to be brought out by the droids. "Well done young heroes. You won against the villains," he says to us. "Those of you who don't need to see Recovery Girl can get on the bus and head back to the school. Everyone else please board this bus behind me. I know many of you didn't hold back and that resulted in many injuries."

"How are you doing Yaoyorozu?" Midoriya asks me.

"I'm fine. I barely got scratched up. I'm concerned about Shouto. He was going up against Bakugou."

"Kacchan was set on fighting Todoroki by himself, but Kirishima was with him. I'm sure they're all fine."

Kirishima was completely knocked out and Shouto's arm was injured. Bakugou was starting to look pretty beat up and tired too. "Alright. Everyone here get on the bus. Aizawa will wait here for the rest of the students," All Might tells us.

I sigh and board the bus with the others. There's less than half of the class on this bus. "Did so many people really get hurt?" I ask.

"Looks like it," Sero says. "Seems like most all the villains got injured."

I sit down and look out the window, watching my fellow classmates get carried on gurnies to the other bus. I see Kirishima, Bakugou and Shouto come into view. _Shouto..._ His shirt has been shredded and he's covered in bruises. Both he and Bakugou are bleeding from their knuckles and faces.

"Whoa. Looks like they went all out," Uraraka says.

"Yeah..." All of a sudden I'm laying on a gurney being carried to the bus. I feel a sharp pain shooting through my right arm. _Why_ now?! Shouto's body is too wounded and exhausted for me to even move.

"Hey! Momo just fainted!" I hear Uraraka shout from the bus.

Shouto... The pain is too intense and I lose consciousness.

* * *

 _Mgmm... Where am I? The last thing I remember is fighting against Bakugou.._. I hear people talking. It sounds like Aizawa and All Might... I tiredly open my eyes. I can easily see that I'm in the nurses office. To my right I see Bakugou and Kirishima in the beds, both of them bandaged up and passed out. I look left and see Momo. _Momo? Why-_

"Well Todoroki," Aizawa says causing me to look his way, "you have some explaining to do."

"About what?"

"Hmp. Based on what's happened it's the only logical answer. You and Yaoyorozu are the students from UA who got involved with that body switching quirk on Friday aren't you?"

"Well... Hmmgm... How did you figure it out?" I sigh.

"The biggest thing was Yaoyorozu passing out for no reason just after class ended. She didn't sustain any injuries that should've caused her to do that, however, you were already out and when you swapped you stayed out," Aizawa tells me. "And also during my class it helps if you aren't complaining every few minutes while reading to yourselves. That caught my attention and made me start to suspect you and Yaoyorozu."

"Why didn't you let the staff know young Todoroki? Something like this could've gotten you or Yaoyorozu in serious harm," All Might tells me.

"We just didn't want to inconvenience anyone with it... It's been a real pain and inconvenience to us and we just thought we'd cause trouble for everyone."

"By not telling us you caused more trouble," Aizawa sighs. "So here's what's going to happen... You and Yaoyorozu are not going to be participating in any physical training exercises this week. Instead you'll be going over the reading materials."

"I understand..."

"Also, in the future if something like this happens again let us know right away. I'm informing the staff about your present situation."

"I know I shouldn't ask for anything, but, do we have to tell our classmates? I think for them and for us it would be best if they didn't know."

"I think that is a reasonable request. What about you Aizawa?" All Might asks.

Aizawa sighs as he glares down at me. "I suppose that will be fine. I can think of a few students who may try to take advantage of you two... I hope you understand full well that this doesn't give you an excuse to do as you please while stuck as each other."

"I do. Momo and I will follow the rules..."

"You're getting off easy this time Todoroki. Be grateful. Next time you slip up I won't be so lenient."

I nod. "I understand..."

Nearly an hour has passed since the teachers left after lecturing me. Recovery Girl gave me some gym clothes to wear and was able to patch me up pretty good. My shoulder is fine and my arm isn't in searing pain anymore. I have a few scrapes across my body but nothing that won't heal in a few days on its own.

Currently I'm sitting beside Momo's bed, waiting for her to come to. _Aizawa said she passed out after the exam. That was me, so she got put in my body conscious when I would have been in a serious amount of pain..._ "I'm sorry Momo..."

"For what?"

I look and see her eyes are open and she's staring up at me. "Momo."

"Why am I in the infermery?" She sits up and looks around. "Wait. I remember now... We-"

"We swapped just after class ended... It was pretty bad timing. You got put in my broken body... I'm sorry for that," I apologize, bowing my head as I try to hide the tears forming in my eyes.

I feel a gentle rubbing on my head. I look back to Momo who is running her hand through my hair. "It's okay Shouto. I'm fine. It was an unpleasant experience, but there's no harm done," she tells me with a smile.

I take her hand and hold it in mine. "The teachers also know about our situation..." I inform her as I rub my thumb over her hand. "Mr. Aizawa easily figured it out when we swapped earlier."

"He did? Well what did he say to you?"

"He's made all the staff aware but not our classmates. He also told me that this week during all training times we'll be stuck going over all the material rather than any actual training."

Momo rubs her head with an annoyed look on her face. _Is she mad about this? I can't tell what she's thinking.._ Momo sighs then looks to me again. "I guess thing's could have been alot worse right?"

"Umm... Yeah... Are you not upset about this?"

She shrugs as she turns and sets her feet on the floor in between my legs. "Nah. Even if we lose this week of training we can still study together without anyone else around during that time. Besides, we'll have plenty of training over the summer," she tells me. She then kisses me on the cheek before standing up.

I stand up and cup my hands over her cheeks, gently pulling her to me. I kiss her soft lips. "Let's get back to the dorms," I say as I pull away.

"Okay. Let's get going."

Before we leave for the dorms Recovery Girl gave Momo a pair of gym clothes to change into. I'm waiting in the hall for her to come out. After a few minutes Momo comes out and we head off for the dorms. We hold hands as we leave the nurses office. Bakugou and Kirishima were both still there and out of it. _I wonder if he'll be satisfied with this fight? Kirishima did have to get involved and he got injured due to Bakugou... I can't imagine fighting Momo like that._ I squeeze her hand as the dorms come into view and pull her closer to me.

"Is something wrong Shouto?"

"No... I just wanted to be closer to you."

* * *

Shouto's been acting a little strange since I woke up. "So, how are you feeling?" I ask him.

"I'm fine. Still kinda tired though. Recovery Girl told me that I'll need to lay down when I get to the dorms. She said she drained nearly all the stamina I had left."

"Jirou sent me a text earlier canceling our plans to hangout today due to everyone's injuries. If you'd like I can stay with you for awhile," I offer.

"Of course I'd like that," Shouto says with a smile.

We enter the dorms. There aren't many people hanging around down here. Everyone is probably wiped out from training and from getting treated by Recovery Girl. We walk past those who are down here. They notice us, but let us be. They probably know we're not feeling all that well either. We walk to the boy's dorm elevator and get in, heading up to Shouto's room.

As we ascend in the elevator Shouto begins to waver, like he's dizzy. "Shouto what's wrong?" I ask, concerned he may fall over.

"Nothing. I just feel really weak and tired right now," he answers.

I take his arm and put it around me to help prop him up. "Once we get to your room I'll set your bed up for you and you can get some rest."

The elevator stops at the fifth floor and we both slowly walk out and over to Shouto's room. The door was left unlocked and I open it. Shouto lets go of me and leans against the wall as I get his bedroll out and spread across the floor. I turn back to face him and he's in the process of removing his shirt. I can't help but watch as he pulls it off, revealing his toned body.

I walk up to him a lightly press my hand on his abdomen, feeling his muscles with my own hand. "What are you doing?" He asks.

He drops the shirt and is staring at me. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself," I say with a small chuckle. "I wanted to see what it felt like for myself."

Shouto's face goes red. "You shouldn't do that right now though Momo..." He says, trying to hide his face from me.

"Why not?"

I take my hand off his body and he walks past me to his bed. He stays standing with his back to me. "I-I'm... My body gets very sensitive whenever you touch me like that.. And with our swapping problem we can't do anything," he tells me.

I didn't realize I had that much of an effect on him. I walk toward him and reach out to him but pull my hand back. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it would cause a problem for you. If you'd like I can leave and let you get some rest."

Shouto turns and faces me; he takes my hand and pulls me into him, wrapping his arms around my body. "Please stay with me," he utters in my ear.

"I don't want to be an inconvenience for you Shouto..."

"You're not an inconvenience..." He loosens his grip on me and looks into my eyes. "Momo, just stay with me until curfew..."

"Five hours?" I grin and nod. "Okay."

Shouto kisses my forehead then takes a step back. He keeps his pants on as he crawls into his bed. He scoots over and pats the space beside him. "Lay down with me?" He asks.

I rub my arm and can feel my face get hot. "I don't know Shouto... You won't get a problem will you?"

* * *

I shake my head. "I'll be fine. I just want to hold you until I fall asleep.. If that's okay with you," I tell her. _Honestly I don't know how I'll react, but I want to be close to her in some way right now. I don't care if I can't sleep_. Momo takes her shoes off and lets her hair down, and then crawls into my bed next to me. My room fades into an orange hue as the sun outside lowers more. I smile as I stare at Momo's face beside mine. I reach out and move a lock of hair away from her eyes so I can have a better look. _God how he she so beautiful? How does someone like her fall in love with someone like me?_

* * *

 _Shouto... His eyes are so beautiful. They're usually pretty cold but right now they look like they're filled with happiness. I'm glad I can make them look this way_. Shouto wraps his arms around me and pulls me as close to him as possible. My face is resting on his bare chest as he holds me with his strong arms. "I love you Shouto," I can't help but say.

His grasp tightens. "I love you too Momo..." He replies with a quivering voice.

I scoot back slightly and look up at him. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"I just... I don't understand why you love me. What makes me different from any other guy out there?" He questions.

I sigh and smile. "Well for starters you're totally oblivious to things which I find adorable," I chuckle. "Then there's your eyes..."

"My eyes?"

"Yes. The gray and the blue..." I trace my finger just under his left eye; I pull back quickly, remembering about my touch. "Your eyes are so beautiful, both of them..."

"No one's ever said that to me before..." He says as he touches his scar. "And... What do you think about this?" He asks.

 _He's referring to his scar... He told me how he got it. I wonder if he hates it..._ I take his hand away from his face and hold it in mine. "Do.. Do you not like the way you look Shouto?" I ask back.

Shouto sighs and glances away. "I just don't understand how someone as beautiful as you can like someone who looks like me... My hair is weird and stands out, my eyes are mismatched, and I have this huge scar on the left side of my face... I'm not the best looking guy..." He answers.

"Don't say that Shouto! You are very handsome!" I bark at him. "Everything about you is unique. You should feel good about the way you look. There's nothing I wouldn't change about you. I love you the way you are. Your eyes, your hair, your scar... Please don't speak down about yourself..."

* * *

 _Momo... She sees me this way? I just.. I don't understand... But maybe I don't have to..._ I smile and pull her close to me again. "Thank you Momo.."

"What for?"

"Everything you said... For you..." I can feel myself getting drowsy now. "I love you so much..."

* * *

Shouto falls asleep. His grip on my body loosens as he relaxes. I scoot away and gaze at his sleeping face. _He looks so peaceful... How can he have such negative feelings about himself..? Well, I guess it makes sense when you think about how he grew up..._ I close my eyes as my fatigue catches up with me. "I love you Shouto..."

* * *

"Fucking Icy Hot got up before me! This means he won!" Katsuki shouts as we head towards the dorm.

"Calm down dude. You both knocked each other out. Neither of you won," I say, trying to calm him. "And overall the hero team won. Doesn't that count?"

"NO!" Katsuki kicks a rock into the bushes. "Tch. Whatever. Why'd you interfere in our fight!?" He yells at me.

"I told you why. It was part of class. I couldn'tve just sat there and watched."

"Yeah well... I ended up knocking you out... I'm.. I'm sorry for that..." Katsuki says, evading eye contact.

I smile. I want to reach for his hand, but we're out in the open right now. Instead I put my hands in my pockets as we walk side by side. "Thanks Katsuki."

"Are you hungry at all?" He asks me.

My stomach loudly growls. "Uh. Yeah. Why?"

"I wanna make you dinner since I accidentally hurt you today... Curry sound good?"

"Sure," I say with a large grin. "Not too spicy though?"

Katsuki sighs loudly and obnoxiously rolls his eyes. "Fine. I guess since it's for you I can go easy on it."

We walk into the dorms. Most everyone is in their rooms. As we walk past the lounge I overhear Jirou talking. "Momo's been up there with Todoroki for a few hours already and she's not texting me back."

"They're probably studying," Sero replies. "I doubt Todoroki fully knows what to do with her when they're alone."

I can't help but let out a small laugh as I hear their conversation. "I hope that's not true..." I mutter, still laughing.

Katsuki turns and glares at me. "What was that?"

"Nothing. So how long is the curry gonna take to make?"

"I can whip some up in about thirty minutes," Katsuki says as he begins to gather the ingredients he needs. I sit down at the bar counter and watch him as he starts cutting everything up. He glances up and glares past me toward the others in the lounge. "The fuck are you looking at!?" He shouts to them.

I glance back and see Sero, Jirou, and Uraraka turn away. I look back to Katsuki and sigh. "Just ignore them man."

Katsuki grumbles something under his breath as he starts cooking. "They can just mind their own damn business."

I sigh again and pull out my phone. _Jirou said that Todoroki and Yaoyorozu haven't come down from his room since they got here. It's nearly nine now..._ I open my message box and type out a text to Todoroki, then send it. _I don't want to see them get into any trouble. I bet Aizawa has started doing his rounds again because he knows about them._ I watch Katsuki cook the food. He presses a button on the rice cooker and focuses back on the curry, ignoring everything going on outside the kitchen. _I know for a fact that Aizawa had a curfew set last year after a few incidents, but he stopped doing his rounds when the new school year started... I noticed him start it up when Hagakure and Ojirou hooked up and I'm willing to bet he will again for awhile now since everyone knows about Todoroki and Yaoyorozu._

"Hey. Kirishima. The hell you spacing out about?"

I snap out of my thoughts and look up to see Katsuki's face close to mine. "Um... Just thinking about some things... How's dinner coming Ka- Bakugou?"

"It'll be done in about ten minutes. Maybe less," he replies.

"Cool. I'm gonna go sit in the lounge until then. Wanna come?"

* * *

I sigh. I don't like hanging out with everyone, but Kirishima is friends with them all. "I guess..." _There's only three of em so it should be fine. At least they're not super annoying like plenty of the others._

I follow Kirishima to one of the couches and we sit down. "Hey. Didn't think you guys were gonna join us," Soy Sauce Face says to Kirishima.

"I was just keeping Bakugou some company while he made us food."

"How come you always make food for you and Kirishima?" Earphones asks me.

"'Cause we're friends. And today I kinda went overboard during class and nearly blew him up. It's my way of apologizing," I reply.

"That's so sweet of you Bakugou," Pink Cheeks says.

"Shut the fuck up! It's not sweet!" I yell. "Now drop it!."

"Did Momo text you back yet Jirou?" Pink Cheeks asks Earphones.

"Not yet. Her phone might be on silent again. But everyone is tired from Recovery Girl's treatment today, so I don't think it'd be off."

"Maybe they're up there gettin' busy," I chime in with a laugh. _I know they're not. No way they'd be doing it with their switching problem._

"Dammit Momo! I'm gonna pry every last detail out of her!" Earphones shouts at her phone.

"Calm down Jirou. It's weird to see you be so loud," Tape Arms tells her.

"Come on. Todoroki isn't like that. He didn't even know she liked him until a few days ago," Kirishima says.

"Pfft. Like that'd stop him," I mutter.

"The hell's that supposedly to mean?"

"Icy Hot is a guy after all. You don't think he'd go for it when given the chance? It's what," I look at the clock on the wall, "nearly nine thirty now? How long have they been up there?"

"About five hours," Tape tells me.

"Five hours!? That bastard! I'll beat him for sure next time!"

"What?"

Kirishima puts his hand on my shoulder and waves at the others dismissively. "Bakugou is mad that Todoroki woke up first and he sees that as him losing. They knocked each other out during class and Bakugou refuses to have any ties and obviously doesn't like losing."

"Oh. Well, he did look super tired still. Maybe he went up there and passed out," Tape says.

"Maybe I'll try calling her," Earphones says.

I hear the timer for our food go off. "Come on shitty hair. Let's go eat."

* * *

 _What is that sound? It's so loud..._ I sit up. "It's so dark. What time is it?" I then realize that Momo's voice came from my mouth. I sigh as I notice a light coming from under the pillow. I move it and see that it's Momo's phone vibrating.

"Jirou's calling?" I tap the screen and answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey. Dude where are you? Are you still up there with Todoroki?"

"Uh.. Yeah. Why?"

"It's gonna be curfew in about a half hour. You'd better wrap up whatever it is you two have been doing for the last five hours."

I glance down and see Momo in my body stir and start to wake up. "Yeah. Thanks for calling. I'll be down in a few minutes." I hang up the phone.

"Shouto?" I look over and see Momo sit up. "Who was that?"

I hand her her phone. "Jirou. She called to remind us of curfew."

We both switch suddenly. I hand her her phone again. "You should probably get going. I wasn't expecting you to still be here. It's pretty late now."

Momo stands up and straightens her gym shirt. "Yeah. I'm going to go hang out with Jirou for a bit then," she says.

I get to my feet. _My body still feels weak_. _I wonder if it's because I haven't eaten yet._ I walk past Momo and turn the light on. I turn and face her. Her hair is all messed up from sleeping. "You might want to put your hair back up," I inform her.

She touches her head, running her fingers through the mess. "Mmmm. Mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Go ahead."

While I wait I go to my dresser and put on a clean white shirt. I crack my window and turn to see Momo. She fixed her hair and is waiting for me by the door. "So, guess I'll see you tomorrow?" She says.

"Actually, I'm going to the kitchen. I need to get some food. I'll head down with you, but I'll let you be with your friends," I tell her.

Momo smiles at me as she opens the door. "Sounds good," she says, taking my hand and pulling me through the doorway.

I hit the lights and shut the door then we walk to the elevator. "I'm sorry we didn't really get to hang out," I tell her as the elevator comes.

"That's okay. We got to be close, and that's all I need."

I smile as we step in the elevator. I bring her hand to my lips and kiss it. "I can't begin to tell you how happy you make me feel," I tell her.

I can see her face go red as she stares at me. "Shouto..." She says grabbing my arm. "I'm glad I can make you happy."

The elevator reaches the common space. _I wish it hadn't gone so fast. Now I want to have her all to myself._ Momo is about to step out but I grab her and pull her back. I gently hold her face and kiss her lips. We part and I smile at her. "I love you. Go hang out with Jirou now."

She smiles and kisses me again. "I love you too Shouto. Make sure you rest up." She turns and leaves the elevator.

I step out and see her sit down next to Jirou, Sero, and Uraraka. I then turn and head to the kitchen, where I see Kirishima and Bakugou. _Great... I wasn't expecting to see him yet._ I walk past them and open the refrigerator. "Nothing... Of course..." I mutter.

"Hey Icy Hot... Want some curry?"

I close the door and face Bakugou. To my surprise he has a bowl out and is offering me food. "Uh. Sure. Thanks." I take the bowl and sit beside Kirishima. I hesitate before taking a bite, hoping it's not extremely spicy.

"Good right?" Kirishima says with a large toothy smile.

"Yeah. You got the mildness just right too."

"Course I did. I made it specifically for Kirishima. If it was for me it'd probably kill you two wimps."

"No shit. I swear my face was gonna melt off last time you made that spicy raman," Kirishima says. Kirishima glances over his shoulder and looks at the others on the couches. "So hey Todoroki. What were you and Yaoyorozu doing up in your room for so long?"

"Sleeping."

"Sleeping? Like literally or sleeping together?"

"Well I guess technically we did sleep together. But we were alseep," I tell him.

"You know those annoying ass girls are gonna be overdramatic and extremely loud when they find out," Bakugou says with a smile. "Earphones and Pink Cheeks are over there with your girlfriend now and I bet she'll tell them."

"Probably, but it doesn't matter. As long as it's explained to Ashido and Hagakure they'll be fine."

"Hope you're right man. If Aizawa finds out you slept with your girlfriend and gets the wrong idea you'll be in serious trouble."

 _That'll be bad. I'm already walking on eggshells with him right now... I'll need to speak with Momo about this._ I eat the last of my curry and take the bowl to the sink and wash it.

"So when did you wake up?" Bakugou asks me.

I walk back over to them and lean on the counter. "Maybe about ten or so minutes ago. Why?"

"HA! THAT MEANS I WIN YOU BASTARD!" Bakugou shouts.

"Win? Win what?" I ask confused by his statement.

"The fight you dumbass! You were passed out way longer than me so you lose!"

"Calm down dude. You're the only one who cares about this," Kirishima says.

"But, I did wake up before you. And I spent some time with Momo before we fell asleep again." Bakugou grinds his teeth as he glares at me.

* * *

I leave Shouto in the elevator and walk over to Jirou. "Hey. Sorry about missing your texts. I fell asleep," I say as I sit beside her.

"Asleep? Why'd you pass out?" She asks.

"Well, Shouto was still exhausted and weak from Recovery Girl and he wanted me to stay with him and I ended up falling asleep."

"So then, you totally slept with Todoroki," Sero says with a laugh.

My face goes red as I hear him say those words. "Well... I mean technically, but not _that_ way..."

"Wow Momo. Didn't think you'd jump into bed with him first chance you got," Jirou says with a smirk.

"I wouldn't say that was the first chance," I mutter to myself.

"What was that?" Jirou asks.

"N-nothing. Never mind," I quickly reply. _I know she has good hearing, but if she heard hopefully she'll let it go._ "I do need to thank you Jirou."

"For what?"

"Your phone call woke us up. If it wasn't for you we'd probably have slept through curfew."

Jirou smiles. "You're welcome I guess. You'd better be careful in the future though. Maybe set an alarm or something."

"Can't be too careful when it comes to Aizawa," Sero says.

"Yeah. Imagine how mad he'd be if he found out you stayed at Todoroki's room overnight," Uraraka says.

"I don't even want to think of that," I say as I hold my head. _From what Shouto said earlier it sounds like Mr. Aizawa won't tolerate anymore from us..._

"So hey, are Todoroki and Bakugou friends now or something?" Jirou suddenly asks me.

"What? Why are you asking?"

"It's just that they've kinda been hanging out recently without a bunch of one sided yelling."

"I suppose they've gotten a bit closer... They did have to go through the extra licensing training, but I think he's more friends with Kirishima and Bakugou is just tolerating him."

"HA! THAT MEANS I WIN YOU BASTARD!" We all hear Bakugou shout from the kitchen.

The four of us look to the kitchen and see Shouto say something to Bakugou then walk away smirking. Kirishima is holding Bakugou back and looks like he's trying to calm him down. Shouto comes and joins us in the lounge.

"The hell was that all about Todoroki?" Sero asks him.

Shouto leans on the couch just behind me. "Nothing. Just having some fun with Bakugou," he answers with a small smile. Shouto brushes his fingers across my neck, which casues me to focus on him. "Did you happen to tell them what we were doing in my room?" He asks.

"You mean you two sleeping together?" Jirou asks.

Shouto sighs. "Yeah. About that, can you guys not tell anyone? If Hagakure and Ashido hear they'll probably get the wrong idea and if Mr. Aizawa hears he'll definitely be mad."

"Yeah. No problem," Uraraka says.

"Yeah. Not like you guys did anything but sleep right?" Jirou says as she pokes me with her jack.

"Right," I say, swatting her away.

"So Momo, we can hang tomorrow right?" Jirou asks me.

"No, today was your day and you canceled," Shouto replies to her.

"Don't start this up again Todoroki. We were all wiped out from training today. You got to be with her all damn day. I get her tomorrow."

"Will you two please knock this childish behavior off?" I chime in. "Yes Jirou, I'd like to hangout tomorrow. Shouto we can hangout before curfew tomorrow after I spend some time with Jirou."

Shouto sighs. "Fine. If that's what you want."

"Geez. Don't look so down Todoroki," Sero says. "If you want some of us guys can chill tomorrow."

"Maybe."

"It's about that time you guys," Uraraka informs us all.

I look up at the clock and see it's 9:55. We all stand up and head for the elevators. "Good night," Shouto tells me from a few feet away. His face looks a bit flushed. _I bet he's embarrassed to kiss me in front of the others._

I smile to him just as the elevators open. "Good night Shouto," I say as I step inside.

"Todoroki looked kinda funny back there," Jirou says as she presses the button.

"He looked embarrassed to me," Uraraka replies.

"Yes. He's quite adorable when he's like that," I can't help but say.

Jirou smirks at me. "Tomorrow you're telling me everything about you two."

"Again? Can't we just study instead?"

The elevator stops. "Nope. Get ready to dish," Jirou says as she steps out. "Night you guys."

The doors close and Uraraka and I accend. I sigh and hold my head. "Just give it a week or two before everyone relaxes and gets used to you guys," she tells me. The elevator stops on her floor. "See ya tomorrow," Uraraka says as she heads to her room.

The doors close and I head up one more floor. "I'm worried we might switch tomorrow and Shouto will be stuck talking about himself in my body... I really hope that doesn't happen..."

* * *

 _Well that ride up sure was colorful._ I open my door and turn on the light. "My bed's already out... I almost forgot..." I turn the light back off and remove my shirt. I crawl under the blankets.

I notice my phone sitting next to my pillow and there's a small blinking light, telling me I have missed messages. I unlock the screen and see Kirishima and Bakugou both texted me. "Didn't expect that from Bakugou... Although..." _Get the fuck out here Half n Half!_ I read. "Hmm? Looks like I've got a new voicemail too."

I call my voicemail and listen to the message. "Shouto," it's my father, "your sister went and saw your mother yesterday and she tells me that you brought a girl with you when you went. This weekend I request that you come home and bring the girl for me to meet. I want to make sure you're not wasting your time on a pointless romance with some girl who doesn't have a worthy quirk. Otherwise forget about dating anyone and focus on becoming a hero. That is why you're there. I look forward to this weekend."

"That bastard..." I nearly crush my phone in my hand as I hang up the voicemail. "No way in hell am I taking her to meet you yet."

A new message pops up on my screen. It's from Momo. _About tomorrow, if we switch at all while I'm with Jirou please try to do your best to act like me,_ I read.

 _Of course I will,_ I reply back. "I really hope it doesn't happen though... We haven't had any swaps that only last a minute or two recently so that's good... It'd be rather hard to have a decent conversation like that..."

 _Thank you. Get some rest. I love you,_ I read.

 _I love you too. Good night Momo,_ I type then send. I set my phone down and roll over. _I'm not introducing her to him just yet. He can meet her when I decide..._

* * *

 **Took me a little while to come up with parts of this. Hopefully it turned out okay. I'll be working on the next chapter soon and update as soon as I can.**


	7. Chapter 7

Today went by really quickly. Since everyone was still out if it from yesterday All Might took it easy on us today and had us review the footage from yesterday's exercise. Shouto and I swapped only a few times so far today and school's ended already. I'm in my own body walking back to the dorms with Jirou now. _I'm a little concerned about Shouto. He's been a little distant today._ _During class we didn't talk much other than our reading assignments and at lunch he sat with Midoriya, Iida, and Uraraka. I wonder if there's something on his mind..._ Jirou and I enter the dorms and head up to her room for some privacy from any prying ears.

I set my bag down on the floor and sit on her bed. "So Momo," Jirou starts as she begins to take off her blazer, "what's been eating at you?"

"What?"

She tosses her blazer on the floor and unbuttons her shirt. "You've looked kinda down all day. Especially on the way over here. What's on your mind?" She asks as she pulls on a black and purple ripped up tank top with 'punk rock' written on it.

I let out a small sigh. "Shouto has just been acting a little strange today. He hasn't told me anything is wrong, but I have this feeling like he's keeping something from me."

Jirou sits in her chair and picks up her guitar. "You have any idea what it might be?" She asks as she lightly starts to strum.

I shake my head. "Nothing comes to mind... During lunch I told you all about our relationship so far since you kept pestering me about it." _Everything except the body switching of course..._

"Yeah. From what you've told me it doesn't sound like he should be upset with you. It's probably something personal he's got going on."

"Yeah... I just wish he'd tell me what's bothering him..."

"I'm sure Todoroki will tell you in his own time. I wouldn't try to pry anything out of him."

"I know..."

Jirou looks up from her guitar. "Everything will be fine. Todoroki has been a little different these last few days since you two hooked up. It's subtle, but still noticeable."

"Different? Like what?" I ask, hoping she's not catching on to our body switching.

"Well like, he's been smiling more and hanging around us all more. You do know that's all because of you right?"

"Yes. I know," I reply with a small smile. "I told him that he has such a wonderful smile and that he should do it more often."

"Nice. Gettin' the ice prince to break down his walls," Jirou chuckles.

"Ice prince? Seriously Jirou?"

Jirou shrugs and continues strumming her guitar. "What? It's a decent title. You want me to call him icy hot bastard or half n half? What's another one he says? Freezer burn?"

"Yeah yeah okay. Ice prince is fine I suppose. Or you could just call him Todoroki. That is his name."

"I dunno. It's kinda fun using nicknames. No wonder Bakugou does it."

"Bakugou does it because he doesn't know anyone's names. That or he just doesn't care enough to use them."

"Yeah well, either way it's fun."

I'm about to speak again when I'm suddenly in Shouto's body in his room and on the phone with his father. "Shouto? Shouto!" I hear Endeavor growl on the other end of the phone.

I panic and hang it up. "Why was he talking with his father? I thought he hated him..." I look around the room and see that he wasn't doing anything in particular except on the phone. "Should I let him know I hung it up?" I question myself aloud.

* * *

 _You've got to be fucking kidding me_. I'm suddenly in Jirou's room on her bed, staring at her like an idiot. _How am I supposed to get through this?_

"Momo? You okay? Are you thinking about Todoroki again?" Jirou asks me.

"Um... Yeah. Yeah that's it," I say, trying to play it off casually.

"Dude, I told you before, just don't worry and he'll tell you whatever's bothering him in his own time."

 _She's worried about me? Why- I guess I have kind of been avoiding her today... My father's been on my mind all day..._ I look at Jirou and give a small smile. "I'm sure you're right. I bet he's ignorant to the fact that he's been avoiding me in the first place."

Jirou laughs. "Bet you're right on that one!"

 _What the hell..._ _Does everyone see me as oblivious or something?_ I lean back on the bed and against the wall, hoping that we change back soon. _I hope Momo wasn't roped into dealing with my father too much... I was in the middle of that call..._

"So," I focus back on Jirou, "what do you wanna do now?" She asks me.

I shrug. "I don't know. You pick." _I have no idea what Momo and Jirou do when they hang out._

"Well I finished all my school work in class today and I don't feel up for studying. How about we play a game?" She suggests as she sets her guitar down

"A game? What kind of game?" _What_ _does she have planned?_

"I got my old console from my parent's house last month and a few games I used to play. Wanna give it a go? Might be a nice break from all this hero training and studying and worry over Todoroki."

"A video game? I haven't played one of these before," I say as she hands me one of the game cases.

* * *

 _I hope Shouto is doing okay. It's been nearly three hours since we switched and I haven't heard anything from him.. I guess that's probably a good sign._ Currently I'm laying on my back on Shouto's bedroll reading one of his books. I'm not too sure what Shouto does besides training and studying after school, but there's no point in me training with his quirk and my papers are in my bag in Jirou's room.

I hear the door open and shut. I glance past the book and see Shouto walk over to me and crouch down. "Is this what you've been doing?" He asks me.

I shut the book and sit up. "More or less," I answer. "How'd it go with Jirou?"

He sits beside me and smiles. "It was fun."

"Fun? So she didn't suspect anything?"

He shakes his head. "I don't think so."

"What did you two do that was so fun?"

"She had an old gaming system and we played some games."

"Oh yeah. She mentioned to me before that she had one of those. I've never actually played one."

"I hadn't either until today," Shouto replies with a small smile. We swap suddenly. He sighs and leans over, resting his head on my shoulder. "This is getting annoying... So, when we first swapped... Did anything happen while you were on the phone with my father?" He asks.

"Well..." He lifts his head up to look at me. "The swap was so sudden I panicked and hung up on him... He didn't call back though so, I'm not sure if he's mad at you or not.. I'm sorry if I ended up causing you trouble with him."

I glance over at Shouto, then look at him full on. He's covering his mouth looking as if he's trying to hold back a laugh. It doesn't work and he then bursts out laughing. "You hung up on him!? That's perfect Momo!" He laughs.

"It is?" I question, confused.

Shouto wipes a tear away from his eye and lightly presses his forehead to mine. He warmly stares into my eyes. "I think I love you even more for that," he says before kissing my cheek.

"Why were you on the phone with him in the first place? I thought you didn't like him."

* * *

I lean back on my hands and look up at the ceiling. "I don't. The reason doesn't matter right now anymore. I called him earlier to tell him something and I had just told him right before we swapped."

"Oh... Well, that's good I suppose."

"Yeah..." I shift my sitting position and look at Momo in the eyes. "I'm sorry I was being so distant from you today."

"So you _are_ aware?"

I shrug my shoulders and scratch my cheek as I evade eye contact. "Well, I became aware after Jirou started talking to me about it when she thought I was you..." I admit.

"I see. You need to work on that Shouto," she says as she nudges me.

"I know... I'm just not used to being close with someone like I am with you," I say as I rest my head on her shoulder again.

She leans over and rests her head against mine. "So, it's about seven now. What do you want to do until curfew?"

 _What I want to do, we can't do..._ I close my eyes and relax my body more, pushing the thoughts about my father out of my head. "For now I'd like to just stay like this. I haven't been around you much today."

"We're seat mates in class," Momo chuckles.

"I know, but I didn't spend any real time with you..." I lift my head off her shoulder and look her in her onyx eyes. "I love you Momo."

Her mouth quirks up in a small, gentle looking smile. "I love you too Shouto," she tells me before closing the gap between us.

She kisses me on the lips. I stay still, not pressing for more. We part and she leans her head on my shoulder this time. "I love you..." I say again as I kiss her head and place my arm around her.

* * *

This next day has been going by rather slowly. Shouto is acting distant again. Whatever was bothering him yesterday must still be on his mind. We haven't switched at all today which is good, we can actually stay focused on our classes, but I am a little concerned about him. It's lunchtime now and he's sitting with Midoriya and the others again.

"Hey. Momo. Snap out of it."

I snap back out of my thoughts and focus on Jirou across the table from me. "What?"

"Dude you've had this look on your face for the last ten minutes like you're worried or something," she tells me.

I sigh and take a bite of my food. "Shouto is acting distant again today. I think there's something going on with him and his dad."

"Endeavor? Wonder what it could be," Jirou says as she looks toward Shouto across the cafeteria.

I shrug and as I eat more food, we swap for the first time today. I look over to where Jirou and now Shouto are sitting and see him spill my food over his lap. I sigh and shake my head.

"What's wrong Todoroki?"

I turn and look at Iida. "Oh. It's nothing," I say then take a bite of Shouto's soba noodles.

I glance over and see Midoriya eyeballing me. _He probably knows we just switched._

* * *

 _Damn..._ I wipe rice off my lap and look across at Jirou who's just watching me. "What?" I question.

"What's your deal lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been having these weird moments when you start to act differently..."

 _Shit.. I don't want anymore people finding out about this.._ I glance over to where Momo in my body is and can tell she's keeping her cover. "Act weirdly?" I say to Jirou. "I've just been kinda tired these last few nights. That's probably it..."

"Tired? You having any strange or sexual deams about your ice prince?" She asks me.

"What? No. Nothing like that," I say as I glance away. _Ice prince?_

"Hmm. So what is it then?"

 _I don't know what I should say... How would Momo handle this?_

* * *

I sit quietly eating, listening to their conversation and trying not to act suspiciously. Midoriya seems to be keeping them distracted with talk of his new quirk training and the newest improvements Hatsume has made to his costume. _I can't help but wonder how Shouto is handling this..._

The bell rings and we get up along with the rest of the cafeteria. "Are you going to walk back to class with us Todoroki?" Iida asks me. "Yaoyorozu is over there with Jirou if you'd like to walk with her."

I look over and see Jirou and Shouto heading out the door and back to class. "Well-" we swap again. _That happened a lot faster than I thought._

"Momo?"

I look over at Jirou. "What?"

"You totally stopped talking. Is something wrong?"

"No... What was I saying?"

"You were saying that you've been tired lately because you've been thinking about your summer plans with Todoroki. Seriously dude you need to quit spacing out like this. Maybe you should go to bed earlier or something."

"Oh... Right... That's probably a good idea."

* * *

"Are you okay Todoroki?"

I rub my head and see Uraraka looking at me. "I'm fine... I just got a little light headed..."

"Should you go and see Recovery Girl?" Iida asks me.

"No. I'm okay.." I then think back to a few minutes ago before the bell rang. Jirou asked if Momo was worried about what me and my father were talking about. "Midoriya, can I speak to you about something?"

"Hmm? Sure. Is something wrong Todoroki?" He asks.

Iida and Uraraka go on to class without us. "I'm not sure... Momo seems to be worried about a call I had with my father yesterday.."

"What was the call about? Was it something important?"

"The night before, my father learned that I have a girlfriend. He left me a message telling me to bring her to him so he could meet and judge her for himself. I called him yesterday to tell him that that won't be happening anytime soon and Momo's been concerned about it."

"Did you tell her what the call was about?"

I shake my head. "No. I dealt with it so I didn't feel the need to tell her."

"Well, yesterday everyone noticed you two were kind of distant from one another, and that was probably why right?" I nod. "And today you've been basically the same... If Endeavor is on your mind and the topic between you has to deal with Yaoyorozu, you should probably tell her. She is your girlfriend and that doesn't seem like the kind of thing you should keep from her."

"Hmm... You're probably right.. But, when I do take her to meet him he'll be judging her on her quirk. He won't care who she is as a person... He told me he wants to make sure she has a worthy quirk and that I'm not wasting my time on someone useless."

"None of that matters though Todoroki. It's your life. Live it how you want to. You're already going to be the kind of hero you want to be, not the kind Endeavor wants. He can't control your future..." We're nearing the classroom now. "And besides... Yaoyorozu is an amazing person and has an incredible quirk. Even though it doesn't matter what Endeavor thinks he'll probably approve of her.. So, you shouldn't worry and probably let her know what's going on."

I let out a small sigh of relief. "Thank you Midoriya. Talking with a friend about this was very helpful."

"That's what friends are for," he says with a smile.

"Get the fuck out of my way you fucking nerds."

Bakugou shoves his way past us and into the classroom. "That's one friend who I probably wouldn't have asked advice from," I say.

Midoriya laughs. "Kacchan might surprise you. I've heard him give decent advice to Kirishima and Kaminari about some things."

We walk into class and take our seats. I glance over to Momo, who's reading a book. _Tell her... I probably should have done that yesterday..._ _I really need to get better at this..._

* * *

During All Might's class Shouto and I were stuck in the classroom with one of Ectoplasm's clones keeping an eye on us. We couldn't discuss anything other than our work without getting scolded. _I was hoping to ask him why he's been acting distant again, but I haven't gotten the chance yet._ Finally our 'class' came to an end and Ectoplasm left as the bell rang.

I pack up my books and papers, then look up and see Shouto waiting for me at the door. "Come on. Let's go home," he says, his hand extended out to me.

I grin and take his hand, lacing our fingers together. We walk down the hallway in silence, avoiding all the other students. _It's too loud in the halls to have a proper, personal conversation... Maybe I should wait until we're at the dorms... Or, home as Shouto said..._

"Do you want to go to your room or my room today?" Shouto asks me.

"Um.. My room I guess.."

We enter the dorm and head directly up to my room. _What's with him today?_ We finally reach my room and we both take our shoes and bags off. "So then Shouto," I start to say. I turn to face him and see him sitting on the edge of my bed, staring down at the floor. "Shouto?"

* * *

"Momo... I know you've been worried these last two days, and yesterday I told you that the call with my dad was resolved and not to worry..."

"Yeah..? What are you getting at Shouto?"

 _This is a little harder than I thought..._ I rub the back of my neck as I try to figure out how to phrase it. "Well... He called me the other night when we were both asleep together and he told me to bring you over so he could meet you..."

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

I keep my eyes locked on the floor. "Because I called him yesterday and told him we won't be going over anytime soon.. I said that he can meet you when I say it's okay."

"Do I not get a say in this Shouto? You should have at least told me what was going on."

 _She sounds upset, but not mad..._ I finally look at her, but stay sitting. "I know now I should have informed you, but I was just so angry at him. He's only interested in meeting you to make sure your quirk is worthy enough for me. He's still only concerned about power, even if he has changed over these last few months on the outside, I still know who he is on the inside..."

"Shouto..." Momo walks over and stands just in front of me and places her hands on my face. "I suppose you do know Endeavor better than I do... If you don't want to introduce me to him yet then that's fine. We can wait until you're ready."

 _Momo..._ I set my hands on her thighs and pull her a little closer. I lightly rub my thumbs against her soft, smooth skin. "Thank you for understanding Momo... I just don't want you to worry about him or our future."

Her face tints pink. "Our future?"

My face gets hot as I realize what I just said. "Well.. Not like... Like _that_ or anything..." I stammer out. _Shit..._ _Now what?_ _I didn't want to bring this topic up..._

* * *

 _I didn't know Shouto thought about that sort of thing..._ I caress his cheek and lightly rub my thumb just under his scar. "It's okay Shouto. We don't have to talk about this sort of thing just yet. We've only been together five days..."

Shouto stands up and wraps his arms around me. "I love you Momo..." He whispers.

I return his embrace. "Shouto... I love you too."

* * *

"God fucking dammit! Why do I have to cook dinner for everyone!?" I shout from the kitchen.

"Because of what you did in training today," Earphones tells me.

"Yeah Bakugou. You nearly killed half the class," Tape Arms adds. "The least you can do is make us food like you did for Kirishima the other night."

I grind my teeth to the point where they feel like they'll shatter. "Fine! Just shut the fuck up and leave me alone while I prep! I don't need any of you sidekicks getting in my way!"

* * *

 _Jeeze... Katsuki's temper is at a high today..._ I watch from the lounge as the others let him be. I straighten my headband and lean back on the couch.

"Kacchan sure is explosive today," I hear Midoriya say.

"Yes well he did get scolded for that stunt he pulled. I'm just surprised he's this calm," Iida replies.

I sit up straight and look at them. "Bakugou's temper has gotten better though Iida. And not that long ago there's no way he'd ever agree to make a meal for the whole dorm as an apology," I tell him.

"You are right on that one Kirishima. I keep forgetting how close you two have become. You might even know him better than Midoriya now."

Midoriya rubs the back of his head. "Kacchan and Kirishima definitely have a different and more stable relationship..." He replies with a small laugh.

"Hey! Do I have to make food for Freezer Burn and his girlfriend too!?" Katsuki shouts from the kitchen.

"Yeah. Why would you think to exclude them?" Sero asks.

"'Cause those two dumbasses weren't in class today!"

"So? Just make enough for everyone!" Ashido yells back.

"Yeah! And don't over do it with the spice Bakugou!" I shout to him.

"Fuck you Kirishima! I'll make your plate extra spicy!"

I laugh at his response. "Gotta make sure you specify with the spice unless you want your face to melt off," I state.

"I just smelled his cooking once and I thought my nose was going to catch fire," Uraraka says with a sigh.

"Ribbit. So, does anybody know why Todoroki and Momo weren't in All Might's class today?" Tsuyu asks us.

"I believe Mr. Aizawa had a special in class work assignment for them," Iida replies.

 _I texted Todoroki earlier when he wasn't in the locker room and he told me the teachers found out and they aren't allowed to participate in the practical training this week. The assignment thing must be their cover._ I recline back and put my hands behind my head. "Must be some special thing the recommendation students had to do," I say.

"Why would they have to do an extra assignment?" Ashido asks.

"Who knows," Sero replies. "At least they didn't almost die today."

"Shut the fuck up about that Tape Arms!" Katsuki shouts.

"Speaking of Todoroki and Momo, has anyone else noticed them acting strange recently? Ribbit," Asui suddenly asks.

"Strange? What do you mean Tsuyu?" Uraraka asks.

"Take yesterday for example. I was talking with Momo about the footage from the training on Monday and she basically blanked out while talking and then asked me what she was saying.. It was really weird. Ribbit."

"Yeah, something like that happened with me and Momo yesterday too," Ashido starts to say.

 _Crap... They're starting to figure something's up._ I quickly text Todoroki and Yaoyorozu, telling them to get down here and help me ASAP.

"Momo was helping me with my assignment during our study time and she totally changed while we were in the middle of a problem."

"Changed? What do you mean Ashido?" Iida asks.

"Like the way she was speaking and they way she was helping me... She just didn't seem like Momo..."

"She did the same thing during lunch today too," Jirou says.

The elevator dings and Todoroki and Yaoyorozu come out together. "Why don't we just ask them what's up?" Sero says as he sees them.

* * *

 _There's a lot of them down here. I was hoping it was just one or two..._ I sigh and walk with Shouto to the couch and we sit next to Kirishima.

"So fess up guys," Ashido starts to say, "what's been going on with the weird behavior?"

"What weird behavior?" I ask.

"You know, the blanking out and change of speach. Ribbit."

"Oh that. Well I've ju-" we swap, "-st been tired."

 _That was the worst possible timing_. I hold my head and shake it, knowing it's exposed. I look up and see everyone staring at us with the strangest expressions plastered on all their faces. I glance over to Shouto who's holding his head in defeat.

"Wait... What the hell..?" Sero finally speaks first.

"Wait. Did you guys run into that guy who switched Death Arms and Mount Lady on Friday?" Uraraka asks. "I remember reading two UA students got involved."

I sigh and press my fingers to my temple. "Yeah... We did..." I admit.

"WHAT!?" everyone but Kirishima, Midoriya, and Bakugou yell unanimously.

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Iida exclaims.

"Yeah! What the hell Momo!?" Jirou yells.

Kirishima scratches the back of his head and chuckles. "Well you guys almost made it without letting everyone else know."

"Everyone else!? YOU KNEW!?" Ashido shouts at Kirishima.

"Wh-what?" He stutters. "B-Bakugou knew too!" He yells passing the blame.

Everyone looks to the kitchen at Bakugou, just in time to see him let off explosions in both his hands causing food to splatter on the walls. "WHAT THE FUCK KIRISHIMA!? I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" he shouts.

"Bakugou! Calm down!" Shouto yells to him.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO PONYTAIL!"

Midoriya scratches the back of his head. "I knew too..."

"WHAT!? WHY THE FUCK DID DEKU KNOW!? WHY DIDN'T I KNOW THAT NERD KNEW!?"

"Because you probably would've exploded like this," I tell him. "It would've blown our secret."

"Well there wasn't a dammed point in that! _You_ fucking dipshits blew it!"

"Wait. Hang on... Why did Bakugou and Kirishima know?" Uraraka asks.

Shouto and I look at each other then over to Kirishima. "Well, they ran into us right after it happened and told us," he says, forcing a small laugh out.

"Why didn't you tell anyone else? Ribbit. Why just Bakugou, Kirishima, and Midoriya?"

I look over to Shouto. "Well, Midoriya figured it out pretty quickly since he's always reading the hero news and is observant..." he says. "And we thought three people knowing was enough..."

"We thought it'd be too weird if everyone knew. If Shouto and I were in different places when we-" we switch back to our original bodies, "switched, then it might've gotten weird between everyone."

"And you don't think us all not knowing makes it any better?" Jirou asks.

I sigh. "I suppose not... I do feel bad about deceiving everyone."

"Same here," Shouto says.

"Hmp. I think Todoroki and Momo should help Bakugou make dinner for everyone," Jirou states with a slightly smug look on her face.

"Yeah, I like that idea."

"It seems fair."

"What!? Why do I still have to cook!?" Bakugou shouts as he's cleaning up his mess.

"Because of this afternoon _and_ because you knew about them the whole time!" Ashido yells back.

"It's not my fucking fault! Kirishima's the one who agreed for us! I didn't want to help those morons!"

"Why'd Kirishima agree for you both?" Uraraka asks.

Bakugou and Kirishima both suddenly turn red and avert their faces from everyone. _Uh-oh... Now what?_

"Is it because of your relationship? Ribbit?"

Everyone looks to Asui. "What? Relationship?" Ashido questions.

Kirishima sinks back into the couch and hides his red face beneath his large headband, while Bakugou is frozen in place, staring everyone down.

"Did you fucking tell?" Bakugou growls, directing the question to me and Shouto.

"No. No we would never-"

"Then how," he starts walking towards everyone, "the fuck does the frog KNOW!?" he shouts while letting off an explosion.

Kirishima quickly leaps over the couch and rushes Bakugou. He uses his quirk to contain the explosion before anyone gets hurt. "Katsuki! It's okay man! Who cares if they know!?" He yells.

"I told you why I didn't want to tell yet! Now they're all gonna be fucking annoying!"

"Bakugou and Kirishima... A couple!" Ashido squeals.

Bakugou's face goes red again. "Shut the hell up Raccoon Eyes!"

"Dude! Calm down!" Kirishima growls at him while pressing him against the wall.

"Well... This took quite the turn.." Iida mutters out of their earshot.

"Tsuyu, how'd you know and why didn't you tell us?" Ashido asks her.

"Ribbit. Well, it was more or less an educated guess."

"This sure is an exciting night," Sero chuckles, looking from Shouto and I and over to Bakugou and Kirishima.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Bakugou yells at Sero.

Kirishima then presses his lips to Bakugou's, shutting him up immediately. Everyone, including me and Shouto, stare, stunned by the action. We all watch as Kirishima pulls away and lets Bakugou go. "Katsuki behave yourself or I swear I'll do that every damn time you go off tonight," he scolds him.

Bakugou glares at him and then to the rest of us. "Fine. Come help me make dinner shit hair..." he grumbles as he walks back to the kitchen. He glares back at us all. "You too Icy Hot and Ponytail! And you too Deku! You bastard!"

* * *

 **I got this done a lot sooner than I thought. Might take a bit for me to write the next one though. With everything that just went down I'll need to figure out what I should have next. It might take awhile. Any ideas that anyone has would be a big help. I won't start brainstorming until the weekend is over though.** **Hope you enjoyed, and read the new manga chapter and watch the new episode coming out! :) :) :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally got this one finished. I spent last night and all of this morning finishing it up. I appreciate the comments and am glad you guys are enjoying the story so far :) it was thanks to the last few comments I got that made me want to push through this and get the chapter done :) Enjoy**

* * *

 _Bakugou has been rather quiet this whole time we've been cooking. I guess he really doesn't want Kirishima kissing him in front of everyone_

. I look across the lounge from the stove and see that the rest of the dorm has come in. This is going to be a huge pain. I'm hoping Momo and I will be able to sneak away after dinner.

After nearly two hours of cooking, and Momo and me swapping twice, the five of us finally get dinner ready. Everyone quickly comes and takes their plates and finds a seat somewhere in the common area. Midoriya grabs a plate and goes to sit next to Iida on the couch, while Bakugou, Kirishima, Momo and I are the last ones to join.

"Come on you four! Don't think you can ditch us and hide!" Sero calls.

"Shut the fuck-" Kirishima kisses Bakugou, shutting him up.

"Stop fucking yelling Katsuki. Now come on," Kirishima says, taking Bakugou by the hand and basically dragging him to where everyone is at.

I sigh and rub my neck, dreading all the questions to come. "Come on Shouto, it'll be fine," Momo tells me as she lightly bumps my arm with hers.

I look at her and smile, reassuring her I'm fine. "I guess. Bakugou and Kirishima have been exposed so there is that too..."

We walk to the lounge and we both sit on the floor near the TV, which is the only open spot available other than all the empty tables next to the kitchen.

"I freaking knew there was something going on between you two!" Kaminari says to Bakugou and Kirishima.

"Yeah right," Ashido chimes in. "Tsu was the only one who suspected anything."

"Yeah, but Todoroki and Yaoyorozu knew for a little while too," Kirishima informs them.

"What!? You guys knew!?" Hagakure yells to us as she clings to Ojirou, nearly knocking him off the couch.

"Well, only for a few days. We promised to keep it a secret if they promised to keep our body swapping a secret," I reply. "Not like any of it matters now though. Everything is all out in the open now."

Momo nudges my arm with her's again. "It's fine Shouto. At least now we don't have to worry about hiding it."

"There's still the rest of the school. I don't want all of UA to know."

"Don't worry you guys. None of us will tell. Right everyone?" Satou asks the dorm.

"Of course."

"I won't tell anyone."

"Me neither."

"Your secret is safe with me mon ami."

"Yeah. You should've just let us all in on it in the first place."

"Jamming Way is right. We would've all been cool with it."

"Stop calling me that Jirou! It's Chargebolt!"

"Not according to my phone it's not!"

"So, why did you think we wouldn't understand or not keep it from the rest of the school? Ribbit."

"I don't know. I guess I still have some issues to work out," I say with a shrug.

"I was mostly worried about one person in particular," Momo says, glaring at Mineta.

"What? What would I have done?" he asks, trying to sound innocent.

"You would have taken advantage in some way," Momo tells him. "You always do."

"That's understandable," Iida says with a nod.

"Yeah dude. You need to chill with this type of stuff," Kirishima adds. "It's basically just you that made them keep it a secret."

"What would I have even done!?"

"If you knew Todoroki was in Momo's body, you probably would've went after her body for a quick feel knowing he couldn't use her quirk against you," Asui tells him.

Mineta stares at Momo. I glare at him and shield her front with my arm. "Avert your eyes you little pervert," I growl at him.

"Pfft. You mean to tell me you haven't done anything perverted while inside Yaoyorozu?" Mineta asks me with a smug look on his face.

 _I have, but I'm not going to let everyone know that..._ I hide my emotions like usual as I answer. "No. I have respect for her privacy," I tell him.

"Privacy or not you'd have had to seen her naked at some point. Changing into her uniform, changing out of her uniform, taking a shower!"

"Just shut up!" I shout at him. "Whether I have or haven't isn't anyone's business! Especially yours! Don't you ever talk about Momo's body again!"

"Shouto, calm down," Momo tells me as she grabs my arm.

I suddenly notice everyone staring at me with concerned looks on their faces. "I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell..." I apologize to everyone, excluding Mineta.

"No it's okay man."

"Yeah," Jirou says as she shocks Mineta with her sound jack. "He always has it coming. Don't worry about it."

"Why don't we give them a break," Ashido says as she turns to look at Bakugou and Kirishima. "Let's talk about you two love birds now!"

"Love birds!? What kind of-" Bakugou presses his hand to Kirishima's face, predicting his kiss attack. "STOP FUCKING DOING THAT SHIT HAIR!" He shouts as he lets off an explosion in his face.

"Hey Bakugou. Calm down!" Kaminari tells him.

The smoke clears and Kirishima's upper half is hardened and the collar of his shirt has been singed. Kirishima laughs and puts his arm around Bakugou. "Gotta do better than that if you really want me to stop Katsuki."

Bakugou's face tints red and he turns away from Kirishima. "Whatever... I'll kill you later."

Kirishima keeps smiling and kisses his cheek. "Sure ya will."

"So how long has this been going on?" Hagakure asks them.

"None of your damned business," Bakugou scoffs.

"About five months now," Kirishima answers her.

"WHAT!?" Ashido shouts. "Five months and you didn't tell any of us!?"

"I told you it's none of your damned business!" Bakugou yells back.

I honestly have no interest in any more of this. I glance over to Momo and see she's almost done with her food. I put my arm around her waist and lean closer to her. "Is there a chance we can get out of here?" I whisper to her.

* * *

I suddenly get flushed as Shouto lightly grabs me and whispers in my ear. He wants to get away from everyone again. I turn my head so I'm looking him in the eyes. "Not quite yet Shouto," I say as I touch our foreheads together.

"Why not..?" he asks with disappointment in his voice.

"Because I've let you escape from everyone already. It's time you endure this," I lightly tease. "I'm sure Mineta won't be saying anything else, so don't worry about that." I bring our lips together and kiss him.

"Hey. Get a room you guys."

I completely forgot about everyone for a moment. They were all focused on Bakugou arguing with Ashido. I pull away from Shouto and look at literally everyone staring at us.

Shouto takes my hand and pulls me into his lap. "Come on. Let's get a room. They said it was okay," he says with a small smile and warm eyes.

"So forward Todoroki!" Iida exclaims.

"Man Momo you're so lucky!" Ashido whines.

I straighten myself up on the floor between Shouto's legs and lean against his sturdy chest. "Shouto was joking," I inform them all.

"What?" Shouto nods. "How can you even tell?" Uraraka asks.

I look up at Shouto, who's waiting for my answer along with the others. "Something about the look in his eyes," I say as I smile at him.

* * *

"Ugh! Barf!" I say as I roll my eyes and lean against Kirishima.

With my peripheral vision I see Kirishima grin my way with his large toothy fucking smile. "Ease up on 'em Katsuki. They just started goin' out. Remember how we-"

I slam my hand over his mouth shutting him up before he lets anything more slip out. "They don't need to know any of that shit!" I yell at him.

Whatsername the pink one, jumps on the couch and pushes the large tentacle guy aside just to pry my hand away from Kirishima's mouth. "We do toooo! I need details!" She yells.

I'm at my limit for tolerating these morons anymore. My blood feels like its boiling. "Fuck off Pinky! I'm don't with this shit!" I shout at her and at everyone. I grab Kirishima by the collar of his shirt as I climb over the back of the couch for the quickest escape, dragging him along with me.

"Calm down Bakugou," I hear the battery say.

"Yeah, I'm sure Ashido was just kidding."

"No. I think Mina's serious. Ribbit."

"Come on. I need something to hold me over," Pinky complains. "At least tell me who asked who out."

The elevator opens and I shove Kirishima inside and follow him in. "Just fuck off and mind your own damned business already!" I yell to them.

Suddenly Kirishima pushes me aside and pokes his head out of the elevator. "I asked Katsuki out but he made the first move!" He hollers to her.

My face gets red with both anger and embarrassment. "I'll kill you!" I shout at him as the doors close.

"I'd like to see you try," he laughs at me. He walks over to me and puts his hands on the wall on both sides of my face. "You lasted longer than I thought you would."

"Yeah well, I endured it for you... I know they're all your friends," I reply as I stand up straight and meet his eyes with mine. "I can only take so much of it all though."

Kirishima takes his arms back and backs off a little. "Yeah I get it..."

Hehe. He's starting to submit. I walk forward, causing him to walk back until he's pressed against the elevator doors. "And that shit you pulled, you know how I feel about public displays of affection," I growl at him as I pin his head between my arms. "Now it's time for your punishment."

"Punishment?" He gulps.

The elevator stops and the doors open. Kirishima stumbles out into the hallway, catching himself before he falls on the floor. I follow him out, grabbing him by his shirt and dragging him to my room. "Yup. I'm gonna tear you apart until you can't walk," I tell him.

"What!? No! Not again! We have class tomorrow! Katsuki!"

* * *

 _Ugh. Ever since Bakugou and Kirishima left everyone's attention has been on us again. Momo's been handling most of the questions since she knows I'm hating this already.._.

"So wait... Yesterday when we were hanging out, that was Todoroki?" Jirou asks.

I sigh and rub my head. "Yeah... Sorry. Not like we can control when we switch..." I say.

"Yeah well, I'm assuming our little talk helped you figure some stuff out about Momo, am I right?" She asks me.

"Yeah," I say as I rub my neck. "I honestly wouldn't have noticed anything was wrong if we hadn't switched and talked about it." I turn and face Midoriya. "Thanks again to you too Midoriya. Our talk also helped a lot."

"Oh. Yeah. No problem Todoroki."

"Wait, what was wrong between you two?" Uraraka asks us.

"Just some issues with my family. It's all resolved now though," I reply.

"Yes. We talked things out and we both feel a lot better now," Momo adds.

"Good. I was tired of your mopey attitude over Todoroki," Jirou tells her.

"I wasn't mopey."

"You we _sooo_ mopey. I thought for a second he might've dumped you."

"I'd never do that," I say.

I notice all the girl's faces tint pink and they're smiling at Momo, giving her thumbs up. _Why are they acting like this? Girls are so strange._

"That's very forward of you once again Todoroki," Iida says to me.

"Forward? All I said was I wouldn't ever dump her."

"And, you know what that implies right?" Shouji asks me.

"Um... No..?" _I don't like where this is heading._

Momo suddenly grabs my hand. I look at her and her face is completely red. "Well, it's going to be curfew soon. I think Shouto and I could use some alone time before bed," she says, quickly pulling me to my feet and away from everyone.

I glance back at everyone and they're all grinning and laughing amongst themselves. _What am I not getting?_

"Have fun you two," Jirou calls to us.

"Which room?" Momo asks me.

"Um.. Yours," I reply.

"Lucky bastard," I hear Mineta grumble.

I turn my head and glare at him. "You say something?" I growl.

"Going to Yaoyorozu's room for 'alone time'. We all know what that means."

"We don't do that sort of thing. Not with this body switching quirk in effect," I tell him.

"Yeah but as soon as it's done with you can do whatever you want to her," Mineta replies. "You'd better not waste any upcoming opportunities you bastard."

* * *

I can physically feel my face turn red and I rush into the elevator as soon as it opens. Shouto glares at Mineta before quickly following me and presses the button.

"Ow! Hey what the hell!?" I hear Mineta exclaim.

"Dude you need to cool it and leave them alone before Todoroki kicks your ass!" Sero tells him.

The doors shut and it's finally silent. I begin to cool down as we reach the fifth floor in silence. _Do whatever he wants to me? The nerve of him saying something so vulgar and private in front of everyone..._ We exit the elevator and enter my room, and I flip the lights on.

* * *

I shut the door behind me as I follow Momo into her room. _When this quirk is done with I can do what I want to her? Who says something like that with others around?_

I snap out of my thoughts and see Momo sitting on the edge of her bed, looking as if she is deep in thought. I walk over and sit beside her. "Momo? Are you okay? Did what Mineta say bother you?" I ask, trying to understand.

"I'm just a little nervous," she admits without looking at me.

"Nervous? What are you nervous about?"

"When this quirk wears off we can physically be closer without it being awkward if we suddenly switch bodies... It's just a lot to take in... I- I want to be close with you, but I jus-"

"Hey..." She finally turns to look at me. "You don't have to worry about anything. I'm not the type of guy who'll push himself on you. I'll only go as far as you allow me. If you're not ready for more than what we've been doing that's fine."

"Are you sure?"

I smile and nod. "Of course I'm sure. I love you Momo and I don't ever want to make you do something you don't want to do," I say as I take her hand in mine. "I don't care if we wait a year or two or ten. I just want you to stay with me."

* * *

"Shouto..." I bring my hands to his face and kiss him.

He returns the kiss and wraps his arms around me. I press myself into him, pushing him backwards onto my bed as our kiss deepens. _This feels so natural and right... Why was I feeling so nervous? Maybe I am ready for more..._ I pull my face away from his and can tell from his eyes that he's wanting more, just as I am. I crawl off him and lay beside him on my bed.

"Thank you for saying all of that Shouto... It made me feel better."

"Sure. Of course Momo," he says, leaning over and kissing me again.

We part and a rest my head on his shoulder, shutting my eyes and relaxing. _I'll see how I feel this weekend... If it still feels right, then maybe..._

"Momo."

I open my eyes and turn to see Shouto in my body. _Damn_... He gets off me and I sit up. "What is it Shouto?"

"It's nearly curfew now... You kind of fell asleep. I didn't want to wake you, but then we switched..."

"Oh. Right..." I climb off the bed and head for the door. "I'll see you in the morning. And if we don't switch, don't forget to take a shower," I remind him.

"Uh.. Yeah. Okay..." He says while looking away from me.

I grin and hold back my laugh as I walk out. "I love you." I shut the door and head for Shouto's room.

* * *

I sigh as I sit in class. _I definitely didn't want to be swapped this morning. I was looking forward to showering as Momo again... But I woke up in my own body_. Right now Momo's busy talking with the girls about what it's like being me. I turn my head away and look towards the door and see Bakugou and Kirishima walking in. I'm surprised they're here so late. Class is going to start soon.

As they're waking I notice Kirishima going rather slow. "Hey. Kirishima. Are you alright?" I ask him as he finally sits down with what sounds like a sigh of relief.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah I'm fine," he answers with what looks like a forced smile.

"You sure? You look like you're in pain," Sero tells him.

"Did you fall down?" I ask.

I hear a snickering to my left. I look over and see Bakugou laughing to himself. "What's so funny?" I ask him.

"You fucking dipshits. Kirishima was with me all night."

I look to Kirishima, then back to Bakugou, back at Kirishima, then back to Bakugou finally getting it. "Oh! You guys had sex," I say, a little too loudly.

Everyone looks at me and then at Bakugou and Kirishima. "GOD DAMMIT ICY HOT! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Bakugou yells at me.

"Sorry..."

"I knew it. Bakugou's a sadist," Mineta says.

"Shut up!"

"Calm down Katsuki. You kind of are sometimes."

"You shut up too!"

I hold my head and stare down at my desk. "I didn't mean to cause so much yelling..." I mutter to myself.

"What did you expect by saying what you did?" I hear Momo ask me.

I turn and see that all the girls left her alone and that they're all around Kirishima now, trying to pry information from him. "I didn't mean to say it out loud..." I reply to her. "It just sort of slipped out."

Momo laughs. "Since you noticed it everyone was bound to figure it out without you saying anything though Shouto."

 _What's that supposed to mean?_ Suddenly the door slams open and Mr. Aizawa enters the room. Everyone quickly gets to their seats and the room falls silent.

He walks in and stares across the class. "Okay class. Today we'll be heading to the USJ for some more rescue training. I know there's still plenty of you who need work with this. I'm looking at you Bakugou."

"Tch."

"Anyway. Get suited up and head over right away. And Todoroki and Yaoyorozu," we both straighten up and pay full attention to him, "you'll be coming along to watch. I heard your classmates talking about your problem earlier. Looks like it was harder to keep your secret than you thought."

He smirks at us then glares across the rest of the class. "Their body switching is to be kept a secret. Do not discuss it outside of this classroom or the dorms. Got it?"

"Yes Mr. Aizawa," everyone says.

 _Wow... Maybe we should have just told everyone from the beginning... Hindsight's 20/20..._

"Alright. Now go get ready and meet me at the buses."

Everyone gets up and heads to the locker rooms with their hero gear. Momo and I stand up and make our way to the buses. "At least we get to observe today," Momo tells me as we walk through the hall.

"Yeah. It'll be a lot better instead of just studying in silence."

"I agree. This will give us a chance to watch our classmates in action and learn the best way to help people through examples."

I smile at her enthusiasm to watch our classmates. "You can always find the good in something you know that?" I say as I take her hand.

"Do I?"

I nod. "Yes. It's one if the things I love the most about you."

* * *

During class Shouto and I observed everyone's rescue tactics. Mr. Aizawa had everyone in pairs of two based on how poorly some work together. Overall the class did well, except for Bakugou and Ashido who accidentally collapsed a building. Needless to say they failed the exercise.

Mr. Aizawa's class took up half of the school day. Now it's finally lunch time, and Shouto and I decided to grab some snacks from the vending machine and take a walk rather than be around everyone. Currently we're eating some chips as we walk through one of the fields behind the main school building.

Shouto puts his arm around me as we stop beneath a large tree at the edge of the field. "This is nice. Being away from everyone. Don't get me wrong, I like our friends and classmates, but they've been rather annoying about this quirks effect," he says as we sit down in the grass. "I'm glad we decided to skip lunch today."

"I know. I'm glad too. At least this will all be over tomorrow. Then things can go back to normal."

"Well, normal before the quirk we were just friends and classmates. Now we're dating," Shouto tells me as he looks me in the eyes.

 _Dating... I still can't get used to hearing that._ I smile as I lean against his shoulder. "You know what I mean Shouto."

"I know. Thinking back to how we used to be though makes me realize how oblivious I was. I can't believe it took me this long to realize I was in love with you..."

"I'm glad you finally realized it. It made me so happy when you kissed me and asked me to be your girlfriend," I tell him as I remember back to last week.

"Yeah... I just wish I had done it a lot sooner..."

"Same here... And perhaps under different circumstances as well," I admit.

Shouto sighs and leans his head against mine. "I know what you mean. But at least we're together now," he says, taking my hand in his. "I love you so much Momo."

"I love you too Shouto," I reply, smiling at how sweet he can be.

The rest of the day passed quickly in a blur of normal education. English was easy, math was easy... Overall even with this quirk in effect I remain at the top of the class. Finally the day comes to an end and we head off to our dorms.

Shouto and I spend the evening studying with a few of our classmates. Our final exams are coming up soon and to be honest some of the class still needs help. During our studies Shouto and I swap nearly seven times. It was distracting mostly to Kaminari and Ashido, but everyone else seemed to roll with it and stay focused.

Finally we all finished our study session and it's nearly curfew now.

"Thanks Momo. This really helped," Jirou tells me as she packs her papers up.

"Yeah. You're a lifesaver!" Ashido adds.

"Of course," I say while in Shouto's body, "I'm always happy to help everyone with their studies."

"Man that's still weird," Kaminari states as he looks at me.

"Hmm? What's weird?"

"Seeing Todoroki all smiley like that," he replies. "I mean I understand that it's you, but it's still super weird. Same with your body."

We look over at Shouto in my body and he has a rather neutral yet grumpy look. "What?" He asks.

"Right? It's kinda funny to see Yaoyorozu's body with that sort of expression," Ojirou says with a small laugh.

I sigh and shake my head. "I get it. But we'll be back to normal tomorrow so there's no need to try and get used to it or anything."

"So do you guys have any plans this weekend? I mean you'll be back in your bodies for good and can actually go on a date or something," Hagakure asks us.

"Oh. I haven't thought about any of that. We don't have any plans as of right now," I reply.

"I was just going to visit my mom again, other than that I guess we could go out or something," Shouto says to me.

"That's not a very romantic way of asking her out Todoroki," Ashido scolds him.

I chuckle to myself as I finish collecting my things into my bag, when we swap again. I sigh and look to Shouto who hands me my bag. "Thanks."

"Yeah. So, do you want to go out and do something this weekend?" He asks me.

A smile crosses my face and I nod my head. "Yes. That'd be great Shouto."

"Okay... I'll figure something out then, unless you'd like to pick what we do."

Ashido and Hagakure both nudge Shouto with their arms. "Uh-uh Todoroki. You asked her out. That means you get to make the date."

"Yup."

"It does? Okay. I'll think of something then."

"Well, thanks for helping me study Yaoyorozu," Kaminari says. "I'm goin' to bed. See you guys tomorrow."

"Same here," Jirou tells me. "And Todoroki," he looks to her with a questioning gaze, "you'd better think of something fun for you both to enjoy on your date."

"Okay," he says with a nod.

"Good. Night you guys."

"Hey wait up! I'm heading up too," Ashido says to Jirou.

* * *

Everyone starts to leave to go to their rooms, leaving me and Momo alone in the common area. _Now I've got to come up with a date... Something fun we'll both enjoy..._ I look over to Momo who's started to head towards the elevator.

"I think I'm going to get to bed too Shouto. I'll see you in the morning."

I follow her and wrap my arms around her body from behind. "Sure. Get some rest. I'll be thinking of ways to make our first real date something fun and special," I tell her.

"Oh yeah. I guess it will be our first real date won't it?" She answers as she turns to face me.

I can't help but smile as I see the happy expression on her face. "Yes. It'll just be me and you. I'll make sure everything is perfect for you."

"It doesn't have to be perfect Shouto. As long as we're together and happy that's all that matters." She brings her face to mine and kisses me.

 _Regardless, I'll make it as perfect as I can._ I tighten my hold on her body as we continue to kiss. _She deserves the best I can give her._

"Ahem," I hear a familiar voice.

I pull back from Momo and see Mr. Aizawa standing a few feet away from us. I quickly let go of Momo and take a step back. Both mine and Momo's faces are red with embarrassment as we stare at our teacher.

"You do remember what I told you before, right Todoroki?" He grumbles at me.

"Yes. I know. We were just saying good night."

"Just try and keep that sort of thing less hot and steamy will you? And mind your surroundings. Now, get to bed," he says as he turns to leave.

"Right, well, good night Shouto," Momo says with a small bow.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow," I say as I keep my eyes on Mr. Aizawa. _He's still watching us out of the corner of his eye, probably making sure we go to our own rooms._

Momo and I both get into the separate elevators and head to our rooms. I let out a sigh of relief as I make it to my floor. _I was worried he was going to lecture me again. He can be scary when he's like that..._

I enter my room, flip the lights on and start to get my bed set up. "What's something we could do on a date?" I ask myself. "Maybe I should look some stuff up..."

I go to me desk and grab my laptop. I shut the lights off and lay down, opening my laptop and begin to search the web about dates and romantic things to do. _I need to make sure everything is perfect for her..._

* * *

 **Okay. I've got the start of an idea for the next one, so I'll be brainstorming some stuff over the next few days and hopefully get around to writing it, but I am also working on my other fic as well. I tend to bounce back and forth between writing them. Sadly there will probably only be a few chapters left until I wrap this one up. Not quite sure how I'll end it though. I have a few ideas but I'll consider any suggestions you all have :) Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, sorry it took kinda long for the update. I had writers block for awhile and I was focused on my other story. Anyway, this one is a little shorter than some of the other chapters, but here it is :)**

* * *

 _It's finally Friday and Momo and I will finally be done with this obnoxious quirk._ _It's still only our first class right now, but I'm already, or, still exhausted. I didn't get much sleep last night. I spent nearly five hours doing research on dates and romantic gestures... I even sat down and watched a chic flick..._

I try to hide a yawn in the crook of my elbow, but I think Momo noticed. I don't look at her directly, but through my peripherals I can tell she's looking my way. I try my best to focus on the information Mr. Aizawa is writing on the board, but I'm just so tired.

"Shouto," I hear Momo whisper.

I turn my head and face her. "What?" I mouth.

"Are you alright? You seem kind of out of it."

I glance back to the front of the room, Mr. Aizawa is still writing down the key points of his lecture. I focus back at Momo and shrug. "I'm fine. I just got to bed a little late, that's all."

She nods and focuses back on the lesson before Mr. Aizawa catches us talking during class. _Knowing her, she's probably concerned about me. Momo can be a little too caring sometimes._ I can't help but grin at that thought.

* * *

 _Shouto definitely seems exhausted today. All through Mr. Aizawa's class he kept nodding off and yawning. I wonder if he would've been tired still if we had swapped at all during class._ I sigh and push the thought out of my head and focus back on Present Mic's English vocabulary review. I stay focused on writing all the information down, trying to not pay attention to Shouto who still seems to be in a daze. _I'll make sure to get enough information for the both of us._

I finish taking the last of the notes, when we swap. I open my eyes as I hear a thud to my left. I look over at my own body and see that Shouto is fast asleep even after falling face first on my desk. I shake my head and then notice the entire class looking back at us.

"Um... Yaoyorozu?" Present Mic says.

I reach over and shake Shouto on the shoulder. "Shouto. Shouto wake up," I say to him.

He tiredly blinks his eyes open, but it's too late. Present Mic uses his quirk, screaming, "WAAAKE UUUUUUUP!"

We all cover our ears, hoping that we won't have permanent damage from this close range attack. Through the insanely loud sound I look to Shouto and see that he's now wide awake and pressing his hands over his ears too.

Present Mic stops his scream and smirks to the whole class, and all of us have small traces of blood dripping from our ears. "Let that be a reminder not to fall asleep in my class," he says, turning the page in the book in his hand. "Now Todoroki, pay attention and stay awake," he says to my body.

Shouto nods. "Right. I'm sorry..."

* * *

 _I can't believe I fell asleep. It's so embarrassing... At least I'm awake enough now to focus_. Throughout the rest of the class I'm stuck in Momo's body, only focused on taking down everything I can that Mic is saying.

Finally the lunch bell rings, and Mic dismisses the class. I stand up and sling Momo's bag over my shoulder, then look down at my own desk and see Momo leaning on her hand half asleep, slowly finishing up her notes. "Momo," I say, causing her to jump.

She looks up at me. I then notice the dark bags under my eyes on my own body. _I get it. I was physically exhausted and when we switched, it's effecting her now instead of me..._ I sigh, feeling really bad about her being like this now. I crouch down beside her and close my notebook.

"Come on. Let's go get some food," I say as I smile at her. We swap again. I can instantly feel how tired my body is and the weight of my eyelids trying to force my eyes shut. I hold my head and sigh. "Dammit... I'm sorry," I say to Momo.

"Sorry? What for?"

I stand up and put my things into my bag. "Not resting my body well enough. It effected you too since we swapped..."

"It's fine Shouto," she tells me as she takes my hand. I look to her, her eyes seem even prettier right now fir some reason. "Why were you up so late?"

We start to head to the cafeteria. _I don't want to tell her I had to look stuff up about dates... She already thinks I'm super oblivious to things._ I yawn before I reply. "I was just up thinking of what we could do for our first date."

* * *

I sigh as Shouto gives me his response. "I told you that you don't have to put too much effort into it Shouto," I remind him. "You need your sleep. We told Mr. Aizawa that our dating wouldn't get in the way of our classes."

"I know... It's just that.. I.. I want our first date to be special..." he says, looking a little embarrassed.

"I understand, but, I just don't want you to put too much pressure on yourself.."

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. But, which day do you want to go out?" he asks.

"Um.. I suppose tomorrow would be good since you're too tired today," I tell him.

I hear him sigh and I glance over and see him yawn again. "Tomorrow will work. We can go out for our date after we visit my mom," he says.

* * *

During lunch Momo got pulled away from me by the other girls in our class... But we swapped as soon as we entered the cafeteria, so we're in each other's bodies and right now it looks like it's me over there eating and laughing with a bunch of girls who aren't my girlfriend.

"Are you okay Todoroki?" Iida asks me.

I turn back and face him and Midoriya and shrug. "I'm fine..." I tell them as I eat my food.

"I don't really believe you. It's not normal for Yaoyorozu to have that sort of look on her face," Midoriya tells me.

I sigh and look back at Momo and the others again. "They all demanded to know which of us was Momo, then when they found out they dragged her away and told me not to sit with them."

"That's unfortunate. Did you and Yaoyorozu have something to discuss?" Iida asks me.

I shrug and focus back on my meal. "No... It's nothing we can't talk about later."

* * *

"So you don't know what he has planned for your date yet!?" Ashido loudly asks me.

I shake my head. "No. All I know is that we'll be going out tomorrow after we visit his mother."

"I wonder what kind of things Todoroki has planned for you two," Uraraka thinks out loud.

"He'd better have something good in mind," Jirou replies. "If he comes up with a crappy date I'm gonna kick his ass."

"I bet he's a total romantic at heart!"

"Nah. I bet he's totally clueless about it. Ribbit."

"Or maybe he's just playing it off like that so he can surprise Momo with something big!"

"Hey, hey..." I say trying to get them all to stop talking. "Can we stop talking about whether or not Shouto has anything planned?" I say just before I yawn.

"You okay Momo?" Jirou asks.

"Todoroki's body definitely looks tired. Did he not sleep well last night?" Uararka asks.

I rub my eyes and yawn again, hiding it in my hand. "He told me he stayed up late planning out or date. He seems to be over thinking it and taking it very seriously."

"Aawwwee. Todoroki _is_ a romantic," Ashido says, cupping her hands together and smiling big.

"You've probably got nothing to worry about then," Hagakure says. "I bet everything will be great!"

I yawn again and rest my head on my hand. "I hope so. Being this exhausted better be worth it... For him and me..."

I shut my eyes for a moment, giving them some much needed rest and then I suddenly hear and see Midoriya talking at me and Iida. I look down and see I'm back in my own body. I turn around and see Shouto stand up and try to leave from all the girls. I watch as Ashido and Hagakure grab his arms and try to get him to sit back down.

I turn away and shake my head. "Poor Shouto," I chuckle.

"Oh. Yaoyorozu. You're back in your own body," Iida says. "What did the girls want with you and not Todoroki?"

"Oh just their usual gossip. They wanted to know what Shouto had planned for our date."

"You're going on a date?" Midoriya asks.

I nod. "I guess Shouto's still not one for sharing," I chuckle.

A tray loudly gets set beside me and Shouto sits down. His tie and shirt are both messed up out of place and he looks very grumpy. "Are you alright Shouto?" I ask cheerfully.

"I'm fine," he sighs. He picks up both of our trays and switches them, then starts to eat his food.

* * *

 _God that was annoying. When they found out we just swapped they tried to get me to tell them what I had planned..._ I look up from my food and see Iida, Midoriya, and Momo all looking at me with concerned looks on their faces. "What?" I ask.

"Um... Are you sure you're okay? You just seem kinda-"

"Upset," Iida finishes for Midoriya.

I glance over at Momo who nods in agreement with them. "Can you blame me? I was just attacked by a bunch of girls," I sigh.

"What did they want? I thought they only wanted to sit with Yaoyorozu?"

"I'm guessing they were asking Momo about our plans and they wanted me to tell them what I had figured out for us."

I hear Momo sigh, I look at her and she's holding her head and shaking it. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine... They weren't too persistent." I lean over and kiss her on the cheek. "But, I am keeping the date a surprise."

I go back to eating, but keep Momo in my sights. I watch a smile form over her face. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow Shouto," she says to me before finishing her own food.

 _I am too... It'll be my first date. I'm glad it gets to be with Momo..._

Lunch came to an end not too long after our switch, and then the rest of the school day flew by, mostly because I was half asleep. By the time the final bell rang I hadn't even realized what time it was or what class I was even in.

"Shouto? Shouto are you awake?"

I snap out of my daze, I was blankly staring at the board for I don't know how long. I look to my left and see Momo standing there waiting for me with her bag in hand. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine..." I answer.

She's smiling at me but it looks a little forced. "Did you take any notes during class?"

I look down at my open notebook and see that it's blank. "Um... I guess not..." I reply. I close it and shove it in my bag, then tiredly stand up. "What time is it?" I ask.

"It's a little past 3:30. Class ended awhile ago."

"What? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"I was busy going over my own notes and finishing up my assignment. You didn't seem like you were going to be getting up any time soon so I figured to let you be until I was done," she replied happily.

I rub my neck and crack it. "Yeah okay. That makes sense... Why don't we head to-" we swap, "the dorms..." I sigh and shake my head. "Dammit! What time is this going to stop?"

"I think it'll wear off in about an hour," Momo answers.

"An hour? Hopefully when we switch back that'll be the last time," I say as I start heading to the door. "I can't take much more of this swapping after a couple of minutes."

Momo follows right behind me and puts her arm around my shoulders. _I never really paid that much attention as to how much bigger I am than her... My shoulders are so much broader than I thought, especially compared to Momo's._ I can feel my face heat up as I'm thinking about this. "What's wrong Shouto," Momo asks me. She must have seen my face. It's probably red.

We keep on walking like this, her arm draped over my shoulders and holding me right up against her- my own body. I glance up to her and then pay back attention to where we are walking. "This is just still awkward... I'm not used to being the smaller one..." I say.

"The smaller one?" She then removes her arm and takes my hand, knitting our fingers together. "I'm sorry. I didn't consider how you might feel. This is fine though right?"

I nod and tighten my hold slightly on her hand. "Yeah this is better.." It's still weird to be holding my own hand. I'd much prefer holding her soft, uncallused hand.

We remain silent as we exit the school and head to Heights Alliance, the dorms. Finally I decide to break it and bring up an important subject. "So when we get to the dorms, I think who ever is in my body should go and get some sleep. To be honest I only slept about two hours last night..." I tell her as I see the dorms in our sight. "I know we won't get to hangout much or at all tonight, but, I think it's for the best."

* * *

I yawn as Shouto tells me his idea, which to be honest I was thinking myself. "That's a good idea Shouto. I think that'll be for the best as well," I tell him.

"Good. And, I'm sorry for ruining our day..."

"Ruining it?" I question his phrasing.

We suddenly swap within meters of the dorm's entrance. I look over to him, he's now in his own, handsome body. "Yeah. If I had paid attention to the time last night then I could have gotten to bed a little sooner. And then we could spend some actual time together today... I have a feeling that when I go to my room, I might not get back up until morning," he finishes saying just before a large yawn over takes his face.

I grin and chuckle a little. "It's fine Shouto. We don't have to spend every waking hour together," I say as we enter the dorm common area. "Go and get some rest, and I'll see you when I see you." We stop walking and face one another. I stand up on my toes and kiss his cheek. I'm still not used to his growth spurt, it happened earlier this spring, he's a few inches taller than me now rather than a few centimeters.

He wraps his arms around me, I can tell how exhausted he is by his mildly blank expression and the dark bags under his eyes. "I'll text you when I wake up," he says as he leans forward into me. He presses his lips to mine and runs his hands over the crook of my back.

"Yeah! Get some Todoroki!" I hear Kaminari holler at him.

"Dude shut up!" Sero says.

Shouto pulls away with a slight smirk on his face. "I love you. I'll see ya later Momo." He releases his hold on me and heads to the boy's elevator.

"Geez, you two go at it like that in private or what?" I hear Jirou ask me while I watch Shouto disappear into the elevator.

I turn and face her, spotting her at the end of one of the couches. "I... You didn't have to watch," I say as I walk over and take a seat on the opposing couch.

"Yeah sure I didn't. This _is_ the common area, and you two kinda drew everyone's attention with that lovey dovey stuff."

I can feel my face heat up momentarily, then I calm myself. "Yeah, so what...?" I say as I begin to rifle through my bag. I pull out the English notes Shouto had taken for me. "I'd also prefer it if we could go a day without discussing mine and Shouto's relationship. I have some notes to review right now," I say to her and the others.

"Really? Did you not pay attention in class or something?" Kaminari asks me.

I let out a small sigh as I flip to the last page with information I remember seeing. "Shouto and I were swapped during most of Present Mic's class and I was so exhausted in his body that I could barely focus on anything," I tell them.

"Oh. That makes sense then with what happened in Mic's class," Sero said with a forced laugh.

"Well since you're going over your notes anyway, mind helping me out too?" Jirou asked.

I nod and smile to her. "Of course. Do any of you require help?" I ask the others around.

* * *

I barely make it to my room, I'm on the verge of passing out while standing. I open my closet and pull out my pillow and a single blanket, not caring about the rest. I kick my shoes off and loosen my tie and then collapse to the floor.

I shut my eyes as my head hits my pillow, when I get a phone call. "Dammit..." I grumble. I pull my phone from my pocket and see it's the number my mother uses when she's allowed to make calls. I tap the screen and answer it. "Mom?"

"Shouto, hi. I was calling to ask what time you and Yaoyorozu will be coming tomorrow. Your sister also wants to meet her and she wants to collaborate on a time."

I yawn, trying to hide the loud sound from the phone. "Um... I was thinking around noon."

"Shouto are you getting enough sleep? I heard that yawn."

I sigh, shutting my eyes and relax further. "I stayed up pretty late last night... I only slept about two hours..."

"Shouto you need your rest," she tells me with a heavy sigh. "Why did you stay up so late?"

I'm hesitant to answer, but I always tell my mother everything. Maybe she can give me some advice. "I was looking up stuff about dates... Tomorrow Momo and I are going on our first date and I wanted to do something special, especially since I don't know much about romance..."

She's silent for what feels like minutes, but it was only about seven seconds. "I see. It's not surprising that you don't know about that sort of stuff.. I have some time right now if you'd like to talk about how you can make your date special for Yaoyorozu."

I smile and feel myself become a little less tired. "Thanks mom. That'd be great."

* * *

Our small four person study session quickly turned into nearly the entire dorm gathered around and working on homework together. Once I had gone over the material I missed during class I understood it fully and once again became everyone's tutor. Before we knew it hours had passed and night fell.

I check my phone as everyone starts packing up their papers. _It's nearly 11:30 now and Shouto hasn't texted me, he must have completely passed out_. I gather my things and place them in my bag. _Oh well, we'll have tomorrow to be together._ I step into the elevator with the other girls and we all head up to our rooms.

"So it looks like the quirk finally wore off," Uraraka says to me.

"Yes," I say while nodding. "It's finally over."

"Now that it's done with are you and Todoroki totally gonna go at it like animals?" Ashido questions me with a large malicious smirk.

"What!? No," I say, waving my hands at them.

The elevator stops on the third floor and Jirou and Hagakure exit. "I don't believe her," I hear Hagakure say to Jirou. "She's got the hottest guy in school."

The doors close and we continue up. "Yeah you say that, but I bet you're a total perv when you're with him in private," Ashido says, smirking my way.

I feel the heat radiating from my face as I remember some of our times together. "That's... That's private..." I mutter.

The elevator stops on the fourth floor. "What! No! You can't not deny it when I've gotta got!" Ashido yells.

"Come on Mina," Uraraka says, taking her by the wrist and causing her to float. She pulls her out of the elevator with ease and drags her along. "See you guys tomorrow!" she hollers back to me and Asui.

The doors close and we head up to the final floor. I glance over to Asui who is just standing there waiting for the doors to open. "Are you not going to say anything mildly lewd like the others?" I question.

The doors open and we both step onto our floor. "No. Ribbit. Earlier you said you didn't want to talk about it and I'm respecting your wishes," she tells me.

I smile at her comment. "Thank you. I really appreciate that Asui."

She returns the smile as she opens her door. "You're welcome. And call me Tsu."

"Right. Tsu."

I continue down the hall and enter my room at the end. I set my bag down by my desk and then begin to remove my uniform. I toss my tie and shirt onto the floor, missing the laundry basket, then remove my skirt. I walk to my bathroom and pick up my brush. I remove my hairband and then brush out my hair.

Once I finish I shut the light off, remove my bra and climb into bed. "It's rather warm tonight. I don't think clothes is a necessity right now," I mutter as I only pull my thin sheet over my body.

As I'm starting to relax I hear a buzzing sound coming from my desk. I sit up and see the light from my phone in my bag. I crawl over and grab my bag, opening it up and taking my phone out. "Shouto?" I see that he sent me a text.

 _If you're still awake I just wanted to give you a heads up about tomorrow, we're not going to be seeing my mother,_ I read.

I press reply and start to type out a message. _What? How come? Did something happen?_ I send.

A moment later he responds. _No. Nothing happened. I told her about tomorrow being our first date and she told me to spend the whole day with just you and that we can visit her some other time._

 _Are you sure you want to do that Shouto? You don't get to see her often._

 _It's perfectly fine. I get to spend the whole day alone with you now._ I blush as I read his message. _So tomorrow be ready to leave by about 10:30. We'll be spending the whole day out and won't be back at the dorms until the required time,_ I read.

 _Sure thing! Are you going to tell me what we'll be doing all day yet?_

 _No. I'm still keeping it a surprise ;)_

I chuckle at his use of the emoji, he almost never uses them. _Fine,_ _I'll let you go now so you can get some more rest._

 _I'm actually pretty awake right now. I talked with my mom for about an hour and then passed right out. I just woke up right before I texted you._

 _I see. So is there something on your mind you wish to talk about?_

 _Not really. I am coming down to the kitchen though to get some food. Are you still down there?_

 _Unfortunately no. I'm already in bed. Sorry._

It's been a few minutes since I sent my last text. _Did Shouto not receive it? Maybe he's busy eating._ I plug my phone in to charge it and pull my sheet back over me, when my phone vibrates again. I roll over and pick it up off my nightstand and open his message.

 _So, would it be okay with you if I came up to hang out for a l_ _ittle bit? We didn't get to spend any real time together today._

* * *

 **M'kay, I'm currently working on the next chapter already, and be prepared for some smutty stuff ;) don't judge me too badly if it's not the best, but I'm going to give it my all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I did a few hours worth of research on writing sex scenes, make out scenes, smut, erotica, stuff like that. It was kinda hard to find examples of first person scenes so I'm hoping that this is good enough. Again, this is my first time writing a first person smut.**

* * *

 _So, would it be okay with you if I came up and hung out for a bit?_ I read his message once more. My face grew hot at the thought of being alone with Shouto in my room at this hour.

 _Sure. Come up when you're ready,_ I type out and send.

I bring my hand to my face, going over all the scenarios in my head, but it's only making me stress out more. I sigh and climb out of bed, still holding my phone in my hand. I tap the screen to check the time. "11:45. It's pretty late already. I wonder if-" My phone vibrates and I have a new message from Shouto.

I open it. _I'm outside your door. I don't want to knock and possibly disturb Asui._

I look down at myself after reading it and suddenly realize I'm still shirtless. I flip on the small lamp on my nightstand and quickly go to my dresser, open my shirt drawer and pull out one on top. I slide the large navy blue shirt over my body and it falls just past my thighs.

I make my way to the door, unlock it and open it to see Shouto. He looks well rested, the dark bags under his eyes have disappeared, and he's changed out of his uniform and is now wearing a plain white shirt and his gym pants. I smile at him as I notice him focus on me. "Come on in Shouto," I say.

He's hesitant, but then enters, his face is slowly turning red. I shut the door and lock it, then turn to face him. "Is something wrong Shouto?" I ask, confused why he suddenly looks this way.

He faces me and rubs the back of his neck as his eyes drift up and down my body. "Well, your outfit..." he says as he keeps his sight at the bottom of my shirt.

"My outfit?" I question. I look down and then suddenly remember that I had only put a shirt on. It was long enough that it covered everything, but I was still only in my underwear as well. I can feel my face get hot out of embarrassment and I turn away from Shouto, I don't want him to see me flustered like this.

* * *

Momo's face goes a crimson color as I mentioned her clothes. She's only wearing a long shirt, and I can't tell if that's _all_ she's wearing. She suddenly turns away from me, probably to hide her red face.

I let out a small, quiet sigh and then walk over to her. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close to me. I suddenly get the strong aroma from her shampoo as my face is right beside her head, she smells like sweet green apples. I can't help but get turned on by this smell now, my body is pressed right up against hers and I'm sure she can feel me harden.

"Shouto..?" she mutters while placing her hands over my arms.

"What is it?" I ask, my voice coming out gruffer than I intended.

She turns around, facing me while keeping our bodies pressed up together. She drapes her hands around my neck, I can feel the softness of her breasts pressed up against my chest, and I'm easily able to tell that she's not wearing a bra. She begins to tease her fingers through my hair, twisting it around. _Every time she plays with my hair it feels so amazing... It's only turning me on even more._

Her face is flushed with color as our eyes, our lips are only inches apart. "Well, we are done with that quirk now, and we can be close again..." I stare at her, waiting for her to finish statement. "So since you're here with me, want to have some fun before bed?" she asks with quite the seductive face.

My breathing gets hot and is starting to stilfe as I slide my hands beneath her shirt, feeling her smooth skin, running my hands up and down her back. I bring my face forward and connect our lips, her mouth is open and waiting and I slide my tongue in with ease. Her grasp tightens on my hair as she starts to pull at it. I moan into her mouth out of pure pleasure, she takes this chance to take dominance in our kiss, pulling my hair again and causing me to pull back then entering my mouth for herself.

My erection grows more as we continue like this. She then starts to walk forward, causing me to take steps backward. I hit the edge of her bed but she keeps coming at me, I let go of her and she breaks our kiss as she forces me to fall back on the mattress. I look up at her, her eyes are fixed on me like a predator about to attack it's prey. Seeing this side of her is something special, I never would have thought of her to do something like this, let alone give this sort of lustful look.

In an attempt to sit up, Momo climbs onto my lap, pressing her hand to my chest and pushing me back down. My entire body feels like a hellfire has been set ablaze, even my right side which is always a little chilled as she sits right on me. "M-momo..." I moan her name as she leans over which causes her to rub up against my cock. Desire is filled in her eyes, it's easy for me to spot as she gets closer. I open my mouth as I'm anticipating her to come to my lips, but she goes for my neck instead.

* * *

I run my tongue over Shouto's neck, it's salty but it isn't bad at all. His head turns away giving me an open invitation to his entire throat. My teeth graze over his skin, inducing him to groan and his body to arch beneath me. His hands rise off the bed and he sets them on my legs, trailing them up and forcefully grabbing my ass. I bite down at his sudden grip on me, he grunts loudly and tightens his grasp on me just before I remove my mouth from him. I trail my tongue up to his jawline, tracing it across until I find what I'm looking for, his soft, tasteful lips.

He's greedy about it when I bring my lips to his, he devours me, the battle between our tongues is messy, wet, and forceful on both sides. I grab at his hair again, knowing I can get the upper hand if I do, I grip it tightly for a brief second which is enough for him to gasp and recede his tongue. I enter his mouth while I keep pulling and playing with his dual colored hair. Shouto in return is submissive to my kiss, allowing me to remain in control for now, but I'm aware it could change in an instant.

His strong hands keep their tight grip on my ass as I pull away from his mouth, a long string of saliva is still connecting us as I gaze into his half lidded eyes. My body is just as hot as his, our panting is equally as hot, and our eyes are both filled with lust. One of his hands leaves from it's spot and he runs it up my back, grabbing on tightly. He thrusts his pelvis up and flips our positions, I land on my back and look up at him as he's now hovering just above my body. He runs his icy fingers over my jawline and down my neck, sending shivers through my body.

* * *

Momo shutters and gasps as I use my quirk on her skin. I grin at the face I made her make. Now that I'm on top it seems that she's no longer in control, the predatory look that had been in her eyes is gone, but the desire is still there. I trace my fingers further down her neck to the top of her shirt, then run my hand along her side as I bring my mouth to her collarbone, licking and kissing it. Her entire body reacts, her head turns away from me exposing more of her neck, she throws one of her arms back and grasps the sheets as her back arches and knee raises in between my legs, rubbing up against the bulge in my pants.

A groan escapes from me as I bite down on the base of her neck from her rubbing my cock with her leg. I slide my hand under her shirt and caress her side, feeling how smooth and hot her body is. I move my hand further up until I feel the softness of her boob, I grab ahold and squeeze it, it's nearly too big to fit in my hand. Momo lets out a moan and once again grabs my hair, I release my mouth from her neck and grunt as she pulls on me. I grip tighter on her boob making her gasp and throw her head back.

With my other hand I grab ahold of her shirt and push it up, and slide it over her arms and head and toss it aside. I prop myself up on one arm and keep my other hand firmly latched onto her boob, rolling her nipple between my fingers. Her face is still flushed in crimson as she clenches her eyes shut and grabs the bed sheets behind her head.

"Ah.. Shouto.." She moans my name in a breathy voice as her eyes open halfway, gazing up at me.

I lay down on top of her, grinding myself against her as I bring my mouth over her other nipple, circling it with my tongue and licking it, making it hard before putting it in my mouth. Her body continues to react, quivering and arching as I play with her. I roll her nipple between my index finger and thumb while running my tongue over the other. I run my other hand down her side and to her thigh, squeezing it before I move it behind her and grab her ass once more.

* * *

 _How is he so good at this?_ _Shouto is making my body react in ways that I can't even do._ I let go of my sheets and bring my hands to his body, grabbing at his shirt and pulling it up. He lets me go and sits up over my leg, removing his own shirt and tossing it behind him off the bed. My eyes are instantly drawn to his sharp, toned muscles, especially his abs and that V muscle leading into his pants. I reach out and run my fingers over his abdomen, his body twitches then shutters as soon as I touch him.

His eyes shut as I continued to stroke my hand across his body, feeling the defined creases and the smoothness of his skin. My eyes wander down and focus on the tent in his pants. I raise my leg up and run it between his legs and against his groin. His eyes stay closed and tighten, his muscles flex and he grabs my hand that's still on his abs. He opens his eyes and looks down at me, his face is red like the left side of his hair and his eyes look like they're glazed over in a trance.

"Momo," he says, his voice low and husky, "how far are you wanting to go?"

I watch his chest rise and fall with his heavy breathing as he watches me, waiting for my answer. I glide my leg out from under him, intentionally rubbing it against his groin as I do. I set my leg beside his body so he's now in between my legs. He lets go of my hand and places both hands on top of my legs, lightly rubbing his fingers across me.

"Are you sure about this...?" he asks, staring down at me with a sensual expression.

I reach up to him with both hands and he leans forward into me, I take his face in my hands and pull him to my face. I kiss him, locking our lips together. His breathing is shallow and held back, almost stifled as he pulls away from me, but remains centimeters from my lips. I can feel his hot breath on my face as his eyes are darting around, looking me over. I rub my thumbs across his cheeks and stare into his hetrochromatic eyes and nod my head.

"Yes Shouto. I'm sure. I want you, all of you. Right now..."

* * *

An intense wave of heat rushes through every inch of my body as Momo speaks, giving me permission to go all the way. I close the small amount of space between our lips and kiss her. "I don't suppose you could create a condom do you? I don't have any on me..." I say as I touch our foreheads together.

"That's easy," she whispers.

I sit back and watch as she holds out her hand and creates a single packaged condom in her palm, then she hands it to me. I grin at the fact that she knows how to make one. I place it in my mouth, holding it between my teeth as I begin to remove my pants.

Momo watches me as I kick my pants off and am now only in my black boxers. _I'm nervous, exposing myself fully to someone for the first time, but, it's Momo and I know her better than anyone..._ As I start to remove my boxers Momo averts her eyes from me, I'm not sure why though, but it makes me feel a little more at ease. I drop my boxers to the floor, I rip open the condom and begin to put it on.

I gaze down at Momo, her normally pale body is so flushed with color, but it's mostly concentrated in her face. I loop my fingers through her black lace panties, pulling them down and off of her completely. Both of us are fully naked before one another, both now eyeing the other one from top to bottom with no signs of judgment.

"Are you ready?" I ask, trying to prepare her. "From what I understand it might hurt you this first time..."

She nods with a worried smile on her face. "Yeah... Do it.."

I situate myself between her legs and grab my cock at the base, rubbing my head against her already wet entrance. I slide it in with ease. Momo's body arches and she tightens around me as I fully enter her. "Mmmggm. Oh my god Momo..." I can't help but growl out.

I lay my body over hers, not moving until she relaxes. Her arms and hands are gripped tight on my back, sending even more pleasure throughout my body. I run my hand along her jaw and the side of her face, cupping it and bringing mine close to hers. I lightly kiss her soft, wet, hot lips. I part from her and we look at one another with warm half lidded eyes.

"Are you okay?" I ask, afraid I might be hurting her.

"Mmm.. I'm fine Shouto," she says. I can feel her body relax as well as her tight walls around me. "I'll be okay..." she tells me as she kisses my chin.

"Okay... I'm gonna move now then..."

* * *

Shouto starts to pump his hips into me, sliding back and forth inside my body, he's so much bigger than I anticipated. My eyes clamp shut as it gets more and more pleasurable, my body is getting more sensitive by the second, and my hold on him tightens, I feel his muscles flex as he starts to thrust faster.

Our bodies begin to move as one, both of us sending sensations of ecstasy to each other. My hands roughly move down his back, clawing at him and making him grunt and groan louder than he already was. He grabs ahold of my hair, slowing his thrusts as he does, he forces my head back exposing my throat up to him. He bites down on me, sending a hot tingling sensation through my body. I gasp and moan as his teeth graze across my neck, he runs his tongue up and finds my mouth and enters it in a sloppy force.

* * *

 _Oh god... I'm close to coming, but I want Momo to as well..._ I pull her hair back and bite down on her neck as I slow myself inside her. Her body thrusts forward and she moans heavily. I trail my tongue along her neck, tasting the sweet yet saltiness of her skin and reach her mouth. She moans once more and I enter her mouth, devouring her in a greedy, lustful kiss.

Her hands leave my back and grab my thighs and she's pulling me forward more. "Faster... Harder Shouto..." She breathes in between pants.

I obey her wishes. I brace myself on the bed and thrust as fast and as hard as I can. My eyes are shut so tight I'm starting to see color spots, Momo's nails are dug into my skin and clawing at the back of my shoulders. She grabs onto my body, pulling me into her chest, I feel her tighten up, squeezing my cock inside her and a hot gushing wetness flow out. I thrust one final time as hard as I can and hold it deep inside her as I release my own orgasm.

The strength drains from me and I'm dripping in sweat. I collapse over Momo, breathing heavily and trying to catch my breath. I pull myself out of Momo and roll off of her. My breathing is still heavy and my throat is dry. I remove the drenched condom and drop it into a waste basket beside her bed.

* * *

My body is still on fire and I'm drenched in a combination of mine and Shouto's sweat. I try my best to control my breathing but it's difficult. My heart is pounding in my chest and there's a residual feeling inside me between my legs. I look over to my right at Shouto who's running his hands through his hair, combing it back. He glances my way and sees me gazing at him. He smiles at me, bigger and filled with more emotion than I have ever seen.

He rolls onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow as he traces his right hand over my face, using his quirk to cool me down. "Better?" he asks, his voice sounding hoarse, and pulls his hand away.

I nod and smile at him. He places his arm on the other side of me, leaning over and kissing me. "That was amazing Momo," he says while keeping his face next to mine and our noses touching.

I grin and run my hands over his wet, sticky body. "It sure was," I reply. "You're very good at it Shouto," I say with a small trace of a smirk.

"Really? That's good for you," he replies, returning the smirk. "You're definitely very good too Momo."

I reach up and run my fingers through his damp hair, twisting it around and playing with it. "I love you Shouto."

He lays his head down on my chest, shutting his eyes and lightly moaning. "I love you too Momo," he says, wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug.

I reach over and shut my lamp off, the room falls dark with only small traces of moonlight shining through the crack of my curtains. I continued to run my fingers through Shouto's hair, enjoying the small noises he makes as I do. Fatigue suddenly catches up with me and my eyelids grow heavy. My hand drops from Shouto's body and I feel myself fall asleep.

* * *

I sit up after a few minutes pass when Momo stopped rubbing my head. I look at her and see that she's fast asleep. I grin as I admire her peaceful, sleeping face in the moonlight. I reach down and grab the sheets and pull them over us. I lay down right beside her, wrapping my arms around her and holding her against my chest.

My heart is still pounding loudly. I close my eyes and kiss her head and take in her sweet apple aroma as I drift to sleep, holding the woman that I love.

* * *

The sun is shinning brightly through the cracks in my curtains. I blink my eyes open and sit up. I reach over and check my phone then set it back down. I look down and see that I'm completely naked and then I remember what we did last night. I look to my right but Shouto isn't there. "Did he go back to his own room?" I mutter to myself.

"No. I'm still here." I turn and look to where his voice came from. I see him standing by my bathroom only in his boxers. "I got up a few minutes ago. I didn't want to wake you," he says as he walks over to me. His muscles still attract my attention, even after last night. He stays standing as he reaches the side of my bed and looks down at me. "Did you want me to go?" he asks.

I shake my head. I step out of my sheets and off my bed and stand in front of him, setting my hands on the sides of his face. "I'm glad you're still here," I say with a half smile.

* * *

I grin back at her as I glance down at her naked body. "Yeah?" I wrap my arms around her waist and touch our noses together as I gaze into her eyes.

"Yeah, but," she lets me go and I do the same, she walks around me and heads to the bathroom, "it's getting pretty late Shouto. We should get ready for the day."

I watch her go into the bathroom. I sigh and then walk around the bed and pick up my clothes, when I suddenly hear the shower turn on. "Um... Momo?" I call to her.

"Are you coming in or what?" she calls back to me.

 _Oh fuck yeah I am._ I pull my boxers down and head to the bathroom. I open the door and step into the shower. Momo is already soaked in steamy hot water. I close the shower curtain and step right up beside her. _This shower definitely wasn't made for more than one person._

* * *

After Shouto and I shower together for what felt like an hour we finally got out and dressed. Shouto sat on my bed after getting his clothes on rather quickly and watched me while I clothed myself. Once I had finished I turned to face him, seeing that he was patiently waiting.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask him.

He gets to his feet and nods. "Yeah," he takes my hand, "let's get going."

We exit my room and head to the elevator. "So should we talk about what to say to people if there's anyone awake? Or should we just not care?" Shouto asks as he wraps his arms around me.

"I don't know," I chuckle at how handsy he is now. "Let's just not advertise it, okay?" I suggest.

The elevator opens up and we get in. Shouto drapes one arm around my shoulders as we ride the elevator down. "What time is it? My phone died," Shouto asks me.

I pull my phone out and check the time again. "It's seven."

"Seven? There shouldn't be too many people awake right now then."

The elevator reaches the ground floor and we exit together. "Well well. Looks like Icy Hot had some fun last night," I hear an oh too familiar voice say. We both look over to the couches and see Bakugou and Kirishima sitting beside one another watching TV and smiling at us.

We walk over to where they're at and sit down on the opposing couch. "So," Bakugou starts to say as Kirishima puts his arm around him, "you guys used protection right?" he says in a mocking tone.

"Of course," Shouto replies while pulling me closer to him and smirking at Bakugou.

* * *

Both of my eyebrows raise up. I'm kinda surprised Icy Hot didn't deny anything or tell me to shut up. I bush my brows and smile at them. "Well it's about damn time. The fucking sexual tension between you two was driving me crazy."

"Katsuki come on man, that's not a very manly thing to say."

"Shut the hell up."

"It's fine Kirishima," Icy Hot tells him.

"Bakugou's not the only one who was annoyed with it..." Big Tits says.

I cock my head and look them over. Her hands are resting on his body, both of them looking way more fucking comfortable than they have since I've known them. "Oh I see. _You're_ the one who got into _his_ pants," I laugh. "Geez Todoroki, bet you feel lucky to have a chick like that! Didn't take you for the sexual type, even with that revealing costume of yours!"

"Ease up a little man. They just did it for the first time. Give 'em a break," Kirishima says to me.

I slouch into his arm and lean against his chest as I roll my eyes and focus back at rhe TV. "Eh whatever. Just be prepared to be horny as fuck."

"What?"

"What are you talking about?" Big Tits asks.

I scoff and then snicker to myself. "Seriously? When we first did it we went at it for like a month straight. When you lose your V card it basically opens up the perverted animal inside you," I explain to them. I watch them exchange looks and then look back at me. I shrug and turn away. "Eh but who knows really. It might not be the same for you guys. That's just how it was for us."

"Thought you didn't like talking about our personal stuff Katsuki."

"Shut up. It's a one time thing. Thought maybe the two no longer virgins could use a tip is all."

* * *

I roll my eyes at Bakugou's, generosity I guess? I rub my thumb on Momo's shoulder as I watch the news. "So Shouto," she says, grabbing my attention, "you still haven't told me what we're doing tonight."

"Oh. Well, I guess I can tell you now. I figured we would-" I get cut off when I see and hear Ashido, Hagakure, and Jirou exit the elevator. "Damn... You said we're not advertising this so don't tell them right now. We just got done with that quirk and then last night happened," I say to Momo and she nods in agreement. _I really don't want to discuss anything with them right now, especially that._

My eyes focus on Bakugou and I see him smirking at us and then looking at the girls heading our way. "What's with that look Bakugou?" I ask, getting a bad feeling.

"Last time I kept a secret for you dumbasses me and Kirishima got exposed. I think a little payback is in order," he says to me while smiling evily.

"No! Bakugou stop-"

"Hey guess what!?" he shouts at the girls even though they're a few feet away. "Freezer Burn and Big Tits totally had sex last night!"

"Katsuki!"

"Bakugou!"

"Dammit! What the hell!?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I decided to continue this story through their date. When I decided to end itI was extremely exhausted and just couldn't think of a single thing more to add. But I've got 2 more chapters for you :) this one is rather short though, it's more of a brief set up to the next.**

* * *

"Seriously what the fuck Bakugou!" I shout as struggle to get up. Momo is pressing her hands on my chest, keeping me from charging him.

"Shouto! Don't!" she yells at me as she keeps her hold on me.

I glare at Bakugou who is laughing hysterically to himself while Kirishima has him in a head lock. "I'll get you back for this later," I growl at him.

And on que, Ashido, Hagakure, and Jirou swarm the two of us. "Seriously!? I freaking knew you'd do it soon once that quirk was gone!" Hagakure squealed.

"Momo tell me EVERYTHING!" Ashido shouts.

Jirou punched Momo in the shoulder playfully and winked. "You know we're gonna need details."

I sink back into the couch and slowly lift Momo's hands off my body. I quickly slide away and get to my feet, leaving the girls behind. I turn and look at Momo who glares back at me. "Sorry," I say with an apologetic look. "I'll make us breakfast."

* * *

Awe man. I feel bad for those two. I watch Todoroki slip away from them all and he leaves Yaoyorozu behind after giving her a sympathetic look. "Why'd you go and do that to them?" I ask Katsuki who's still in my hold.

"Arg. Because I thought it'd be funny," he grumbles while trying to get out of the head lock. "Let me go shit hair!"

"Shut up. Just calm down," I tell him.

I look over at the girls who are all relentlessly questioning Yaoyorozu about her and Todoroki's night. "So tell me this," I hear Ashido start to ask, "does the carpet match the drapes?"

I let Katsuki go and stand up. I don't need to listen to this. "Yo Roki! Need any help in there!?" I call to him and hurry out of the living room.

* * *

Kirishima got up suddenly and ran off as Ashido asked her question. I glance over at Bakugou who is laughing as he gets to his feet. He looks over at me, smiling and is waiting along with the others for my answer. I sigh and nod my head. "Yes..."

Bakugou lets out a loud laugh and heads for the kitchen. All three girls look to the kitchen and stare at Shouto. He doesn't notice them, he's too focused on cooking. "Hey, stop staring at him," I tell them all.

"So seriously? It's split right down the middle like on his head?" Jirou asks.

"Yeah... Well, I think that's enough for now," I say as I attempt to stand up. However, they all grab me and force me back down. "Come on. Do we have to talk about this?" I complain.

"Hell yeah we do!" Ashido squealed.

"Yeah come on Momo."

I sigh and hold my head. "Fine. Get it over with now and don't bother Shouto about any of this. Deal?" I offer them, and they all nod happily.

* * *

"Fucking Bakugou. I can't believe he did that..." I mutter as I start to mix my ingredients together in a large bowl.

"Yo Roki! Need any help in there!?"

I turn my head and see Kirishima hurrying over to me. "Roki..? Um.. No. I've got it. It's just pancakes," I tell him. "Why?"

"Well... The girls ar-"

He stops talking as we both hear Bakugou laugh ridiculously loud and come our way. "Great..." I mutter ad I glare at him.

He's still laughing as he takes a seat behind the counter. "Oh god dammit Todoroki," he laughs as he wipes a tear from his eye. "Your girlfriend is spilling some details about you."

I glance around him and see Momo get pulled back down after she attempted to get up. "Like what..?" I ask, kind of not wanting to know.

Bakugou smirks, causing Kirishima and me to exchange looks. "You know how your hair is split evenly between white and red?" he says, grinning big and evily.

I touch my hair and then look at him, tilting my head as I notice him looking at my pants. I glance down and get what he's implying. "Quit staring," I grumble at him. "And shut up!"

Bakugou snickers, he's enjoying this too much. "I didn't say a damn thing," he says, still smiling.

I turn my back on him and scoop out some batter and pour it onto the pan. I watch it as it cooks, making sure I don't burn it. "So," I hear Bakugou start to talk to me again, "I wonder what else Big Tits is talking with them about. You'd have better done a good job last night or else you might come off bad," he mocks.

I flip the pancake and the grab a plate from the cupboard. "I did fine last night," I tell him without turning to face him.

"Oh yeah? You sure about that?" he asks, trying to get a reaction out of me.

"Katsuki, he doesn't have to talk about this if he doesn't want to man. Ease up... Why are you so interested anyway?" I hear Kirishima say to him as I take the pancake off and pour two more on the pan.

"I wanna know. I'm also kinda curious what it's like to fuck a girl."

I grumble and turn to face him, crossing my arms over my chest. I watch as Kirishima nudges Bakugou with his elbow, grinning at him cheerfully. "Yeah then go ahead and do it," he laughs.

"Tch. Yeah right," he scoffs in return. "You know I don't find anyone else attractive. Guy or girl. Everyone else is just fucking annoying as fuck to me, doesn't matter what they look like..."

Kirishima wraps his arms around his body and kisses him on the cheek. "I know," he chuckles.

I turn back around and flip the pancakes. "So Todoroki, when are you guys gonna do it again?" Bakugou asks me.

I shrug, keeping my back to them again. "Not sure. We did it once last night and then did some other stuff in the shower this morning," I say as I take the pancakes off and replace them again.

"I told ya you'd be horny," Bakugou chuckles. "I bet you're itchin' to do it with her again am I right?"

He's not wrong... I've been thinking about it since I woke up with morning wood... I sigh and run my hand through my hair, it doesn't feel the same as when Momo does it though. I ignore Bakugou and glance over to the lounge and see the girls are still talking excitedly, and then notice them look my way. I quickly avert my eyes and focus back on cooking.

I finish cooking up the pancakes and then throw on some bacon and eggs. While I'm cooking I've been ignoring everything around me, I didn't even realize that Bakugou and Kirishima went back to the lounge. I pull the food off the pan and divide it onto two plates. When I turn around I see Momo standing there watching me.

"Momo!" I exclaim, nearly dropping the plates. "How long have you been here?"

She takes one of the plates from me and smiles. "Only a minute. You seemed to be focused and I didn't want to disturb you."

We head to the tables and sit down across from one another. "I'd much rather have talked with you," I say as I start to eat.

"Sorry," she replied before she dug into her food. I watch as she eats, seeing the happiness as her hunger fades. "This is so good Shouto! I didn't know you could cook."

I chuckle at her enthusiastic praise. "This is just a simple breakfast Momo," I tell her. "But my sister taught me how to cook when I was younger. Since my dad was a big shot Hero he didn't have time to cook for us... Or do anything else really..." I trail off and shake the thought out of my head. "I'm glad you like it."

She smiles and continues eating, most likely ignoring my brief mention of my father... We both finish eating and Momo takes our plates to the kitchen and starts to wash them. I follow her, stepping up behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her into me slightly. "Shouto, what are you doing?" she asks, turning her head to look at me.

"Nothing. Just waiting for you," I tell her. God dammit Bakugou was right... Just her scent is turning me on. I glance over and see that there's still people in the lounge, some of them are looking at us. I squeeze her and kiss her cheek before I let her go. "I'm going to go and work out for a bit. Afterwards we can get ready to spend the day together," I whisper in her ear.

* * *

"Sure thing Shouto.. Just text me when you're getting ready," I reply as I finish up our dishes. Dammit... I can feel my body heating up and getting all tingly from him pressing himself up against me like this. I didn't want to believe Bakugou but, I want him again...

Shouto backed away from me and began to leave. Before he got too far from me I turned and grabbed his shirt, pulling him back to me with ease. He wrapped his arms around me and didn't hesitate to plant his lips to mine. Our tongues lock, sliding against each other and and take turns entering the other's mouth.

"Hey you guys! No public sex shows in the common space!"

My face gets even hotter as I hear Hagakure yell at us. Shouto and I separate our faces, but keep our hold on one another. We both look towards the lounge and see all the girls plus Bakugou and Kirishima staring at us.

Shouto smirks at them and kisses me one last time. "I'll see ya in a bit Momo," he tells me with a wink. With that he turns and heads up to his room.

My heart is still racing as I go back to the lounge and sit down. "Geez Momo you do it once and then you don't care who watches?" Jirou says to me.

"We were just kissing. And you all didn't need to stare."

"Just kissing," Bakugou scoffs. I glower over at him and see he's laying across the couch with his head in Kirishima's lap. They sure have gotten comfortable now that they're out in the open... "The way you two were goin' at was almost the beginning of a live sex show."

I can physically feel my face turning red. I try to hide it behind my hands, even though I know there's no point. Someone then sets their hand on my shoulder and I look over and see Ashido sitting beside me. "Hey it's okay Momo. We're just joking around," she tells me.

"I know. I'm still embarrassed though... I didn't expect Shouto to be so handsy or kiss me like that with others around..."

"Where'd Todoroki go anyway? I thought you guys were going out today," Hagakure asks me.

"Shouto said he wants to work out for a bit and we're going out once he's done."

"Has he told you what you'll be doing yet?" Jirou asks.

I shake my head. "He was about to when you guys came down and Bakugou told you what we did," I say as I glare at Bakugou once more.

He just snickers and flips me off without saying a word. "Oh well. I'm sure Todoroki has something fun planned! Especially after last night!" Hagakure beams.

The elevator dings and opens up. We all glance over to see who it is and Shouto steps out. He's wearing a pair of basketball shorts, running shoes and a white tank top. He walks past us all, he has his headphones in and doesn't acknowledge anyone except me. He looks my way and winks at me again, then leaves the dorm.

"Was that a hickey on his neck?" Jirou asks.

I sigh, no longer embarrassed by any of this. "Yeah. You didn't see it before now?" I question.

"No. He ditched us and then was all over you."

* * *

Damn it's getting hot out here, even in shorts and a tank top. I stop my run, taking a minute to catch my breath. I pull my earphones out and take a look around the campus track. There's a few other students out running today, some of them look like they're trying to extend their quirks while others are just going for a run like I am.

I pull out my phone and check the time. "10:30 already... Damn. I've been out here for about two hours now... I should probably head back soon."

I take a minute to stretch my legs out, then I remove my tank top and feel the breeze against my bare chest. "That feels so much better," I say with a relieved sigh. I put my earphones back in and start running again. "I'll do one more lap and then head back..." I mutter to myself.

* * *

It's going to be lunchtime soon. I wonder when Shouto will be back. I'm getting antsy waiting around for him. I turn the page of the book I'm reading and glance up at the clock on the wall again.

"The hell's your problem?" Bakugou grumbles at me. He's the only person still in here with me and he's been quietly laying on the couch watching TV. Everyone else including Kirishima had other plans today.

"Nothing," I reply, putting my face back into my book. I can feel his eyes on me and I glance back at him only to find him scowling with an unamused look on his face. I sigh and close my book. "I'm just waiting for Shouto to return... I'm kind of nervous about our date."

Bakugou kicks his feet around and sits up, resting his elbows on his knees. "You shouldn't worry. I'm sure Freezer Burn had something good planned," he tells me.

I'm shocked that he actually wanted to engage me in this conversation. "What makes you say that?" I ask.

He smirks and I can already tell he's going to say something vulgar. "Well you two already fucked and now he's probably fucking happy that he can do it with you basically whenever, so I'm guessing that he's going to make this day as perfect as he can for you," he tells me.

Just then Shouto comes walking in. He's shirtless and glistening in sweat. My eyes are drawn to his muscles which seem to pop more with the layer of sweat. My eyes drift up and meet his. He glances down at his body before looking at me again with a smirk.

He walks around the couch that Bakugou is on and comes over to me, leaning against the back of the couch right behind and looks down at me. "Sorry I was out for so long. My run took longer than I thought," he says.

I grin up at him. "It's okay Shouto."

He smiles back before he leans down and kisses me upside down. He pulls away after a second, leaving me wanting more. "I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready. Let's meet back here in aboht a half hour. Sound good?" he asks, grinning at me.

I nod, and I can feel the heat radiating between our faces which are still so close. "Ugh save it for after your fucking date," Bakugou suddenly speaks up.

Shouto backs away and heads to the elevator, flipping Bakugou off as he does. Bakugou returns the motion as Shouto enters the elevator. I stand up and start to head to the other elevator. "Ya know," Bakugou begins to tell me while I wait for the elevator to come back down, "I think I like Icy Hot better now. You shoulda fucked him a long time ago."

I roll my eyes and the elevator opens up. "Well I'm sorry I never considered your feelings on the matter Bakugou," I say jokingly. "I'll see ya around."

I hear him scoff as ths doors close. "See ya... Yaoyorozu.."


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, this is the final chapter ^.^' enjoy**

* * *

Shouto kept our date a surprise up until I saw where we were headed. As soon as we left the train station I knew where he was taking me, the amusement park. "We're going here for our date Shouto?" I ask, a little confused by his choice. This isn't what I would have guessed him to pick.

"Yeah. I did a lot of thinking about it and I thought this would be the best choice to have some fun for both of us," he tells me.

We get in the long line to pay for entry to the park. There's a lot of people here today, it's been awhile since I've come here and I've forgotten how crowded it can get. "Have you ever been here before?" he suddenly asks me.

"A few times when I was a child. I haven't had the opportunity to come since then," I reply while leaning into his arm.

He starts to rub my hand with his thumb. "If we have a good time today we should come again," he says.

I smile and get off him. "How about you Shouto? Have you been here before?" I ask.

He rubs the back of his neck and doesn't look at me. "No. This is my first time coming to one."

Now that I think about it, it makes sense that he probably never got the chance. I take my hand out of his grasp which causes him to look at me. I then wrap his arm around my shoulders and stand with my body up against his. "I'm glad your first time coming here is with me," I say as I begin to feel comfortable in his hold.

"Oh yeah..?" He pulls me even closer and kisses my head. "I'm glad I get to have a lot of first time experiences with you Momo."

I can feel my face blush at his comment, thinking back to last night. "Same here," I reply as I wrap my arm around his waist.

The line has been slowly moving forward and we're finally nearing the front. I let go of Shouto and start to dig through my purse to locate my wallet. "What are you doing Momo?" he asks.

"Getting my wallet so I can pay."

He grabs my hand and stops me from searching. "Momo this is a date. I'm paying for everything today," he tells me.

"Everything? Shouto you don't have to do that."

He lets my hand go and sighs a little. "I'm still paying for our admission and the rides. You can be in charge of the food. Sound fair?" he asks.

I smile and nod. "I think that's acceptable."

* * *

I should have known Momo wouldn't let me pay for the whole date. Splitting it up like this is fair I guess. Once I pay for us to enter the park and get us the biggest amount of points for the card to use on rides I can buy, we enter.

I look around at all the enormous rides that are scattered all throughout the area. Just from here I can spot six different rollercoasters and two pendulum looking things. Momo takes my hand and tugs on it, dragging me in further. "What do you want to ride first Shouto?" she asks with a bright smile.

"I honestly have no idea," I say. "Why don't you pick."

We walk through the park, I look around at all the food stalls and games that are around us as Momo leads me toward a large ride with a sign that says 'Zipper'. I look up at it and it appears to be a more intense version of a ferris wheel...

"This is what you want to ride first?" I ask as she pulls me into the line.

"Yeah! We should go on it now before we eat any food," she tells me.

I look up and watch the cages that you sit in spin around and the entire thing is rotating in a circle. "I can see why..."

Once the current ride stops and everyone gets off, we get on. The cage is big enough to fit three people, but Momo and I are alone together in it. We strap ourselves in and wait for everyone else to fill the cages. "Are you excited Shouto!? This is your first ride!" Momo excitedly asks me.

Normally I'm calm and collected, but right now I'm feeling nervous. The padded cage we're in is at the peak of the ride and is swaying back and forth like it'll fall if we move too much. I can hear it creaking as it moves and I hear the screams of people going on the other rides in the park.

I nod, answering Momo's question. "Yeah. I am exci-" the ride suddenly starts.

It feels like we're in a free fall backwards, but then I can feel the cage begin to ascend up the other side and we start to spin as we go around. I hold on to the harness around me and my adrenaline starts pumping through my entire body. I look over at Momo who is smiling and laughing, looking as if she's having the best time ever. Even through all this intense spinning I smile at her happiness.

After awhile, just when I'm getting used to it, the ride ends. We exit, both of us slightly dizzy from how much Momo made it spin on purpose. "That was so fun Shouto!" she exclaims as she walks ahead of me.

"Yeah. It wasn't at all what I was expecting," I say. I reach her and take her hand. "What do you want to go on next?"

Momo gazes around as we walk away from the Zipper. She points up at a large rollercoaster. "Let's go on that one next."

"Sure."

* * *

After riding the rollercoaster, a drop tower, a simulator ride, a swing ride, and two different rollercoasters, we decide to take a break and grab some food. After the first rollercoaster Shouto was really getting into it, I've never seen him so excited before. It made me happy that I got to see that side of him.

After walking to the food vendors and ordering a late lunch we sit down at the food court and eat. "I'm having so much fun Shouto," I tell him.

"That's good. I figured you would at least."

I grin at him, he can't hide the joy in his eyes. "I know you're having fun too. It's okay to show it."

A small smile escapes his face. "I know. I'm still not used to fun... But today has been extremely fun for me," he says.

"I'm glad."

As we eat I admire the sky as it's starting to fade into a pale bluish purple color. Shouto notices me looking up at the sky. "I'm sorry we got here a little late today," he tells me. "If I had paid better attention to my run we could have had more time to be here."

"We still have plenty of time Shouto," I tell him. "After we eat we should play some of the games before going on anymore rides."

He nods and looks to the large area where the games are at. "Sounds like a plan. I was kind of interested in trying them out."

"You know, being on a date doesn't have to be all about the girl Shouto. If you wanted to play some games you could have said something."

He averts his eyes as he sips on his soda. "I'm just not used to this yet... I just wanted to make sure you're happy and having fun," he says.

I lightly sigh but smile as I watch his pink face glance at me. "Well, you get to pick the games we play," I say to him.

"Okay."

* * *

Once Momo and I finish eating our food we walk to the large area where all the game booths are. I scan all the games. They look like they're mostly the kind where you throw something to knock something over or try to get the ball into something. There are other games where you're allowed to use your quirk if possible, but not many.

"So which one do you want to play first?" Momo asks me.

"Um... How about this one," I say as I walk to a ball tossing game.

"Go for it," Momo says with a smile.

I step up to the booth and swipe our card, then the man hands me three baseballs. "What do I do?" I ask.

The man raises an eyebrow and scoffs. "Throw the balls at the pins and try to knock over as many as possible. Knock 'em all down and you get a prize."

I look at the pins on a table two meters away, there's five sets of six pins that are stacked up in pyramids. "Okay," I say as I toss the ball up and catch it. I take aim and throw the ball. It knocks into the pin in the bottom right row and the pin shoots sideways across the table and knocks into two of the other towers. I throw the second ball and it smashes into the remaining pins. "There. So I win?" I ask the man.

He's scowling at me as he reaches behind the counter and hands me a stuffed Hawks Hero doll. "Congrats," he says.

I look at it, confused why people get these as prizes. "Um.. Thanks..." I turn to Momo and hand it to her. "Here. You can have it."

She takes it and smiles. "Thank you Shouto," she says, smiling at me. "Do you want to try out another game? You did really well at this one."

I look around at the other booths. "Sure, but it's your turn. I wanna see how well you do at one," I say as I set my hand around her waist.

"Sure," she replies, her face going a shade pink. I'm so glad that she still makes these faces after our night together. I was afraid she might not make them.

I follow closely behind her as she looks around at the game booths. She stops at one which is a ring toss. I hand her the card and she swipes it and receives the rings. I take her purse and the Hawks doll and watch her play the game. She tosses one ring and gets it on one of the bottles without knocking it over or the ring bouncing off. She throws the second one but it bounces off. She throws the final one and it lands on it. The man gives her a small prize which is a coupon for two free ice creams.

I grin as she turns to face me. "I did better then you," I tease.

She rolls her eyes and takes her things back. "You just got lucky Shouto," she says as she grabs my hand. "Plus your game was way easier than the ring toss."

"Yeah but at least your prize was more practical. Free ice cream is better than a stuffed Hero doll in my opinion," I say.

She turns and faces me as we stop walking. "So do you regret winning this doll for me?" she asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

I look her over and rub the back of my head, nervous I might give the wrong answer. "Um. No..?" I reply.

She rolls her eyes again and takes a step closer to me. "Even if you don't see the point in this, I'll always love it. It'll be a reminder of our first date, our fun day together at the amusement park," she tells me.

I never thought of it like that... I look down at the Hawks doll and then focus on Momo's face. I cup my hands over her cheeks and bring my lips to hers, giving her a short, simple kiss. "I'm sorry. Want me to try and win you some more? I did have fun doing it," I offer.

She grins and nods. "Only if you want to."

"I want to." I take her hand and we walk to another game booth. This one is some form of water shooting game. "How do I win this one?" I ask her.

"You aim the gun at that small hole in the target and the first one to fill the balloon with water and pop it wins," Momo explains to me.

"Sounds easy. Which prize do you want when I win?" I ask.

Momo takes a second to scan the prizes hanging from the booth. "That one. The All Might colored peace sign pillow," she says.

I look up and see the one she's talking about and smile at her choice. "I'll get it for you."

I walk up and wait for the current game to end. Once it's over I swipe the card and get set up at one of the water guns. Four other people come and take their aim as it's about to begin. A siren goes off and we all fire at the designated target. From all my quirk training at making precise attacks this game is extremely simple. I'm the first to pop the balloon and I win Momo the prize she wanted.

I smirk at her as I hand her the prize. "For you," I say.

"Thank you Shouto," she says as she accepts it. "How about we go back to the food court and use this coupon now," she suggests.

"Sure. Sounds good."

We head back to the food court and Momo uses her coupon to get us each an ice cream. We go over to a bench and sit down, watching people as they pass by. "It's been such a long time since I've had ice cream," I state.

"Really? How long had it been?"

"Hmm... Maybe like, seven years..." I reply. "I forgot how good it was."

* * *

Shouto and I make small talk while we enjoy our frozen treats. Once we're done we head back towards the games. "Are you going to play some more games Shouto?" I ask him.

He sets his arm around my shoulders as we walk. "Maybe later. How about we go on another ride?"

I smile at his suggestion. "Sure! Which one?"

"I enjoyed the drop tower," he says.

"That sounds like fun. Which one do you want to go on?"

"How many are here?" he asks.

"I think there's five different ones."

"Hmmm... You pick," he tells me before kissing my head. I blush at his action. I wrap my arm around his body and squeeze his butt which makes him jump. "Hey!" he exclaims as he pulls me closer to him.

"What?" I say while not being able to hold back my laughter.

"You know what..." he mutters as we keep on walking.

We go and ride the closest drop tower ride, and then we decided to go on another rollercoaster, a swing ride and a haunted house themed dark ride. By the time we reach the end of the dark ride the sun has started to set. I look up at the sky and see it's fading from a deep purplish pink color to a darker purple blue.

Shouto looks up at the sky as he notices me staring at it. "It's getting pretty late," he says.

"Yeah. Should we get going?"

"Not just yet. There's one more ride I want to go on before our date ends," he says as he leads me towards the middle of the park.

"Which ride?" I ask.

"That one," he says as he points to the enormous farris wheel.

"That one?" I repeat.

"Yeah. Come on," he says as he pulls me toward it.

We get to the line at the base of the ferris wheel and wait. "Why do you want to go on this one?" I ask, curious for his reasoning.

"From what I understand this one is supposed to be rather calming and romantic, especially at night like this," he tells me.

"Romantic?"

He looks over at me and nods while smiling. "Yeah. Girl's like romance right? You said that yourself Momo. I want to do something romantic for you tonight," he says as he holds me close to his body.

My face feels hot and flushed as he speaks gently, just loud enough for me to hear. "So this is something else you're just doing for me?" I question while gazing into his eyes.

"No. I like romance too. But only with you," he replies while leaning into me. He presses his lips against mine, kissing me rather passionately. His hand wraps around my body and caresses my back, causing me to feel hot all over. He pulls away and runs hand up and down my back. "I love you Momo," he says. "I want to end our first date as perfect as I can."

I grin as he sets his arm over my shoulders. I wrap my arm around his body and lean my head against him. "I love you so much Shouto."

* * *

We slowly move up in line, getting closer to the ride. I hold Momo as we wait, feeling calm and happy. But, it's suddenly interrupted when I hear a familiar voice call out to me. "Shouto! Shouto! I know that's you!"

I turn around and spot the person who was calling me. "Ah crap..." I mutter.

"What is it? Who is that?" Momo asks as she sees him coming over to us.

"That's my brother," I sigh.

He comes over and wraps his arm around my neck, putting me in a head lock. "Shouto what are you doing here at a place like this?" he asks me.

"Knock it off Natsu!" I yell at him. He laughs and lets me go. "What are you doing here?" I ask him.

He chuckles and reaches for the hand of a woman standing near him. "I'm on a date," he says as he notices Momo by my side. "And it looks like you are too."

"This is your brother?" Momo asks me.

Natsu gives off a huge grin at her. "Yup. Name's Natsuo Todoroki," he says. He looks her over as his enormous smile stays on his face. "You must be Momo Yaoyorozu."

"How do you know who she is?" I ask him.

"From Mom. Plus I remember seeing her in this year's sports festival," Natsu replies. "You're going to make am amazing Hero with that quirk of yours," he says to her.

Momo blushes as she takes a hold of my hand. "Thank you Todoroki," she says to him.

Natsu chuckles and shakes his head. "Just call me Natsu," he tells her. "Shouto, can I have a word with you real quick?"

I look over at Momo and then to my brother. "Um.. Sure. I'll be right back," I tell Momo. Natsu and I step away from our girlfriends and he sets his arm around me. "What do you want Natsu?" I ask.

"That girl of yours sure is pretty. You'd better treat her right Shouto," he tells me.

"I know. I am," I reply. "Why does everyone keep telling me this?"

Natsu glances back at the girls and then looks to me. "Your smart Shouto, and I'm sure you're not going to repeat dad's mistakes but I just need to be sure," he says.

My chest tightens in pain just at the thought of doing to Momo what my dad did to my mom. "I'd never do that to her Natsu!" I bark at him. "Is this all you wanted to tell me?"

Natsu grins as he reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a condom and hands it to me. "Make sure you use this," he chuckles.

I scoff and roll my eyes. "I already have the ones you gave me as a joke last year," I tell him.

"Well now you finally have a girl to use them with!" he exclaims followed by another laugh.

"You're so embarrassing..." I say.

He turns me around and we head back to our dates. Where they're at in line is almost at the front now. "Alright then Shouto! Have fun with the rest of your night! And Yaoyorozu, it was nice to finally meet you," he says while smiling kindly at her.

Momo gives a small bow. "Yes. It was nice to make your acquaintance, Natsu," she says with a small smile.

Natsu takes his girlfriend's hand and begins to walk away. "Stay safe Shouto!" he calls to me.

I roll my eyes and turn back to Momo. "Sorry about him," I say. "I wasn't expecting to run into any of my family here..."

"That's okay Shouto. He seems like a nice person."

I rub my neck where he had a hold of me. "He is. But he can also joke around too much," I say.

"I can see that," Momo chuckles.

After our unexpected run in with Natsu we finally reach our last ride of the night. Momo and I get on the farris wheel alone in our own gondola. It's going around slowly, stopping every few minutes as people fill the rest of the gondolas. I set my arm around Momo as look across the colorful lights of the amusement park shining brightly in the night. I glance down at Momo who is also fixated on the lights.

"It sure is beautiful isn't it Shouto?"

"Yeah," I answer while still staring at her.

She glances up at me. I can feel the tension as our eyes meet. I lean in and kiss her. She returns the kiss as she sets her hands on the back of my neck and on my chest. I moan lightly as she slides her hand up my chest and sets it on my neck with her other hand. I grab her and pull her up onto my lap, keeping our lips locked.

Her arms wrap around my neck and her hands go for my hair, teasing her fingers through it. I run my hands up and down the sides of her body, getting a reaction out of her. Her body trembles and she lightly gasps. I enter my tongue into her mouth and slide her over my lap closer to me. I set my hands on her lower back and begin to run them down over her ass.

"Mmm.. Shouto," she breathes as she pulls away from my mouth.

"What is it?" I ask, gazing at her.

"We can't do it here," she tells me.

I smirk and lean back in my seat. "I know that. I wasn't trying to go for it. You're such a perv Momo," I tease her.

Her face goes red and she breaks eye contact with me. I chuckle and reach out to her, taking her hand and pulling her into me so she's laying against my body. "I love you," I whisper to her.

She traces her fingers over my chest, sliding her hand into my shirt and rubbing my bare skin. "I love you too..." she replies.

The ride slowly goes around. We sit together, her in my lap and me holding her in my arms. The sky has become completely dark now and the full moon is out and the stars are twinkling above. I'd say this is a pretty perfect ending to my first date with my one true love.

* * *

 **This was the best way I could think of ending this without jamming a bunch of half assed chapters in lol I hope you all enjoyed my first fan fic :)**


End file.
